The Ghost of Me
by Googz333
Summary: COMPLETED! What if Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart and four of their former teammates were called upon to help during the events of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?  Warning: Character Deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Ghost of Me

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and owns all characters, settings, and anything else in the Harry Potter Universe. Saban owns all things dealing with power rangers. I own a few ideas, and that's about it.

Timeline: Harry Potter is born on July 31st, 1980. For the rangers, it will take place shortly after giving up the Turbo powers (Summer of 1997), and for HP right after Half-Blood Prince (Making it AU for both)

*The Command Center, 1981*

"AY-YAI-YAI-YAI-YAI, I'm picking up a magical energy signature heading straight toward us!" Zordon's short, metallic assistant known as Alpha 5 shared with his whiny, robotic voice.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID, ALPHA, I DETECT THEIR ENERGIES," boomed Zordon, his face emotionless yet calming. "THEY COME IN PEACE."

Just then, a pop was heard throughout the building. Standing in front of the robot and the energy tube was a tall, older man, with long white hair and a matching beard. Along with him was a gray tabby cat, purring alongside him. At once, the cat transformed into a woman. It was by far the most intriguing thing Alpha had ever seen. And yet, he was surprisingly at ease.

"Hi, my name is Alpha 5… not too be rude… but, what are you doing here in the Command Center?"

The pair of visitors stood and looked at the machine inquisitively, seemingly astonished by its, or his, comprehension of what was going around them.

"Very interesting, Minerva," the man said to his companion, although he could be heard by both Alpha and Zordon as well. "No magic… no flick of the wand… just technological genius. We can be of great help to one another. Isn't that right, Zordon."

"Wait… you know Zordon?" Alpha turned his head (if you could call it that) to Zordon, only to see him shaking his head in his energy tube.

"Never personally… however, his reputation is greatly known in the wizarding community," the man said.

"Wait… Albus, you mean this is THE Zordon?" The woman named Minerva finally spoke up. "THE ZORDON OF ELTAR?"

"THAT IS CORRECT," Zordon confirmed. "PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELVES."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," the man said. "And this," pointing to the woman, "is Minerva McGonagall. We are professors from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe you know why we are here."

"I'M AFRAID I DO NOT." Zordon replied. "HOWEVER, I AM EAGER TO HEAR WHY YOU CAME. I SENSE YOUR POWER IS GREAT, AND YOUR ALLIEGENCE IS TO COMBAT EVIL. IN THIS ALONE I AM YOUR ALLY AND FRIEND."

Dumbledore glanced at his friend Minerva, then down to Alpha, and then back up to Zordon.

"There has been a great victory in our world. We have been in a time of great trial and fear, as the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, looked to kill and torture those who opposed him. He lusted for power, and would stop at nothing to get it."

"I thought you said there was a great victory?" Alpha asked.

"Well, a boy… a baby stopped him," Minerva continued, her words surprising Alpha. Zordon continued to appear emotionless, and kept his gaze fized on the pair.

"This boy, Harry Potter, was the son of James and Lily. They opposed Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort, in turn, decided to target the Potters. He wanted them dead. Voldemort said he would spare Lily, but kill James and their infant son Harry. However, Lily gave her life for her son. Voldemort, after killing both James and Lily, turned to kill Harry, but the spell he cast reflected off Harry and bounced onto Voldemort himself. Harry is now known as 'The Boy Who Lived.' "

Alpha sounded like he was crying, well, as good as a robot could cry. Zordon continued to gaze at their visitors.

"WHY DO YOU COME HERE, IF THIS DARK LORD IS DEAD?" Zordon asked.

"Ahhh, that's because we don't believe that he IS dead," Dumbledore replied. "Many believe he is dead, but we think he is biding his time, waiting for a chance to regain his strength and come back to power." Dumbledore began to pace, and then looked straight at Zordon. "We need your help… we need to make sure that if Voldemort comes back, we are better prepared, for the sake of both our world, and yours."

Zordon again gazed at the two wizards. It was a bit unnerving to both Minerva and Alpha, and yet Zordon and Dumbledore seemed completely calm. It was as if they both understood each other. Not just the story Dumbledore had shared, but their entire lives, their character, demeanor, and their conviction. They were men, or wizards, who stood up for what was right. And both had made sacrifices to do so. At last, Zordon spoke.

"I BELIEVE THERE IS A WAY THAT WE CAN HELP. ALPHA, LOOK AT OUR SYSTEM FILES AND LOOK UNDER 'POWER RANGERS.'"

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha replied, as he scurried to his workstation. He began punching a bunch of buttons, seemingly switching screens every moment until he asked "What next?"

"LOOK UNDER THE FILES OF "_**UNFINISHED PROJECTS**_" AND LOOK UNDER FILE THREE. SHOW OUR FRIENDS THE FILES ON THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The four then looked across the room to see the globe display images, plans of some sort. Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall looked in awe of what they saw, and smiled as they thought of the possibilities. Perhaps both their world and the muggle world would be safe, or at least adequately protected with the teamwork of Zordon and Dumbledore, even if the Dark Lord returned from wherever he was.

The rest of their time together was spent devising plans for this "unfinished project," and at last, after all their discussion, they said their good-byes.

"Thank you Zordon, for helping us in preparing for the future. I'm confident that you will be able to create these new powers, and that we will be able to have a wonderful defense against Voldemort, should he ever arise again."

"YOUR WELCOME, ALBUS," Zordon boomed. "YOU AND MINERVA ARE WELCOME HERE AT ANY TIME."

With that, there was a distinctive pop, and both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were gone.

"Ai-yai-yai, I hope we never have to use these powers. Otherwise, it means this Voldemort guy is back, and he sounds down right mean!" Alpha said.

"I AGREE, ALPHA. ALL WE CAN DO THOUGH, IS TRUST THAT THE POWER WILL PROTECT US, THEM, AND THOSE WHO WIELD IT…"

*Hogwarts - 1997*

Albus Dumbledore stood on top of the clock tower of Hogwarts, suddenly surrounded by Draco Malfoy, a sixth-year Slytherin student, and three other "death eaters," most notably, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was shouting at the teenager to kill Dumbledore.

"No!" Severus Snape appeared, staring at Dumbledore, his wand drawn as Dumbledore stood defenseless, as Draco had disarmed him previously with a spell known as a disarming charm.

Dumbledore looked at Snape, then at Malfoy and the other death eaters, than back to Snape. "Severus… please."

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _ Snape yelled as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore, firing a green beam towards him. The force of it knocked Dumbledore off the tower, as he plummeted to the ground. Albus Dumbledore was murdered by one of his own faculty members, Voldemort had returned, and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, stood under them only to watch and suffer his mentor and dear friend's death.

*Angel Grove - 1997*

Tommy Oliver sat by the lake, once again at this place which seemed to hold both his greatest and worst moments of his life. It was here that he had kissed Kimberly for the first time, and where he came to mourn their break-up. Now it was time to be sad again, as Kat had just broken up with him. Before, he had ranger duties to take his mind off of things. Now, he was replaced as a ranger, his racing stint was over, and it seemed like none of his friends were around.

'_It's not like I wanted to marry Kat,' _Tommy thought to himself. It was true, he hadn't felt for Kat what he still felt for Kim. Kat merely saw the writing on the wall, and ended their relationship before Tommy could. It was amicable, friendly, and honestly, very healthy for both of them. _'She deserves better than what I can give her right now… I need to get over Kim before I dat…" _Before Tommy could finish his thought, a light tap on his head grabbed his attention. The light object bounced off of Tommy's head and onto the ground. He picked it up, and saw that it was a neatly folded envelope, and was surprised to see what was written on the front of it:

Tommy Oliver

Angel Grove Lake

Angel Grove, CA

'_Whoever is doing this must think they're really clever.' _He thought. He looked around to see if someone was hanging around, trying to play a joke on him or something. However, all he could find was a brown barn owl, which seemed incredibly odd in California. Tommy shrugged his shoulders and began to open the letter. Tommy went wide-eyed when he saw what it read:

_**Tommy,**_

_**We request your appearance at the Leaky Couldron on Charing Cross Road, London, England, on July 1**__**st **__**at 9:00 P.M. Enclosed are plane tickets, and all other travel accommodations have been made for a smooth trip and arrival to London. May the Power Protect you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Zordon**_

Tommy looked incredulously at the letter, and then looked and saw the plane ticket slide out onto the palm of his hand. He couldn't dare believe what he was thinking, could he? _'Am I going to be a Power Ranger once again?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Harry Potter/Power Rangers Crossover

*Los Angeles Airport*

"Delayed," Tommy muttered to himself as he turned from the flight departure kiosk back to a seat at the flight gate. He dropped his bag in the empty seat next to him, leaned his head back and again began pondering the note from Zordon, in particular, why he would use a note in the first place. Why not teleport? _'And for that matter, why is he even here? Isn't he supposed to be back on his home planet?' _He thought to himself.

"TOMMY!" Tommy turned around at the sound of his name, only to see Adam, Jason, Tanya, and Kat standing behind him.

"Jase?" Tommy asked, now standing up going to greet them. "What are you guys doing here?" The four then looked at each other, and then simultaneously held up the same exact notes that Tommy had gotten.

"You didn't think Zordon would just send for you, did you?" Jason grinned and hugged his long-time friend.

"I'm glad we're doing this together," Tommy said. "So, are we it?"

"I think so," Adam said.

"Justin is still with the Turbo Rangers, and Rocky's still out of commission from his back injury, so unless if any other rangers are coming from other than Angel Grove, I think it's just the five of us," Kat said.

"BOARDING ON FLIGHT 3213 TO LONDON WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES…"

"Well, so much for being delayed," Tommy said. "Where are you guys sitting?"

"The three of us are next to each other," Tanya said, pointing to Adam and Jason. "For some reason, Kat's ticket is 7 rows behind ours, Row 16."

"Oh, that's my row." Tommy responded. _'Well, we were bound to be in this type of a situation sooner or later,' _ Tommy mused.

*4 Privet Drive*

Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and their son Dudley, sat in the kitchen enjoying their lunch on a nice, seemingly quiet afternoon. Dudley was set to start his last year of schooling, and though he rarely got good marks, he still somehow managed to be the apple of his mother's eye. It was especially true now. In fact, all three Dursleys seemed much more jubilant and cheerful. They had gotten word by owl (which may have been the only point in the summer Vernon was angry.) that their wizarding nephew, Harry Potter, would be delayed in returning to their home for the summer holidays. This meant, at least for a little while longer, that there would be no more strange disturbances, no more owls dropping off mail, and no more having to explain away to the neighbors of how "dreadful" their nephew was.

"Petunia," Vernon said, again, speaking in a robust optimism. "You know what I love about today."

"WHAT IS IT DAD!" Dudley interrupted, Petunia though just smiled at how 'great' her son was.

"Well… it marks another day without one of those bloody owls, another day without magic, and another day without our good-for-nothing nephew!" He said with a wide smile across his round face.

"Right you are my dear!" Petunia chimed in.

At that very moment, an owl swooped in their back window and dropped a red letter onto the table. The reactions were mixed. Vernon grabbed whatever he could, finally finding a rolled up newspaper to try and swat it away. Petunia screamed, and Dudley, their ever-so-brave 17 year old, was hiding under the kitchen table. After a few moments the owl left, relatively unharmed, and their commotion died down, only for their eyes to be fixed on the red letter.

"It's addressed to us," Petunia said with a puzzled look. All of a sudden, the letter formed into the letter of a mouth… and this case, a very angry looking mouth.

"VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSLEY! FOR YEARS I HAVE WATCHED YOU AS YOU HAVE MADE HARRY'S LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE! NOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAUGH, SMILE, AND MAKE FUN OF HIM FOR IT! BECAUSE OF THIS, I WILL PUT A CURSE ON YOU UNLESS YOU PERFORM THE FOLLOWING TASK! PICK UP THOMAS OLIVER, JASON LEE SCOTT, and FOUR OF THEIR COMPANIONS FROM THE AIRPORT AT 8 P.M., AND DELIVER THEM TO THE LEAKY COULDRON! IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS, MYSELF AND OTHER SKILLED WITCHES AND WIZARDS WILL COME TO YOUR DOORSTEP THIS VERY EVENING!

Signed,

Minerva McGonagall."

After the "howler" stopped screaming at them, the letter crumpled up into a puff a smoke, and the three Dursleys looked at each other in horror.

* Flight 3213 From LA to London*

'…supposed to be my weekend off… but noooo, you got me out here draggin' your heavy ass, through the burnin desert…',

"Are you enjoying the movie?" Kat asked Tommy, after she had tapped him on the shoulder. He blushed, taking off his headphones.

"I was saying the quotes out loud again?" Kat nodded.

"I still can't believe 'Independence Day' is your favorite movie. I would have thought it would have been some Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan flick." Kat grinned at her ex-boyfriend.

"Well, I do like those movies." Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "There's just something about Will Smith blowing up aliens… not to mention, it kind of hits home in a few ways, ya know."

"Well, as long as one of those ways doesn't involve you and a kind of secret relationship with a stripper, I approve." They both got a small chuckle out of that. They both stayed silent for a bit, until Kat finally broke the ice again. "You know, we've been pretty worried about you… we haven't heard from you since we broke up."

"Yeah, I know." Tommy knew this would happen… it was like Zordon knew that Tommy needed to work through this, that he knew by arranging the seats this way, he and Kat would have to talk. "I've had a lot on my mind recently. With the loss of our powers and our break-up, I've been feeling like everything is being taken away from me. Uncle John just released me from my racing contract, saying that he wants me to go to college or get a job and experience the real world for a while, before he would consider bringing me back. And I never thought I would say this, but I'm actually kind of sad that I graduated. It almost feels like I'm losing everything I've known over the past few years." Tommy stopped there and thought for a minute, Kat patiently waited for him to collect his thoughts. "It's not that I'm blaming you, or Dimitria, or my Uncle, or my teachers for passing me… but I almost feel like everything I ever held dear has fallen apart. " Again there was silence. Tommy again reflected on what he was saying, and again the silence was broken, this time by Kat.

"I am sorry about our break-up… you were a wonderful boyfriend, especially for someone who had his sights set on someone else…" Kat's voice trailed off.

"How long did you know?"

"When we saved them at Muranthias. Your concern for her was a tell tale sign that you wanted her. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Kat, I'm sorry that you were ever put in that situation. You deserved better than that, and I wish I put more into our relationship."

"Tommy, you don't have to apologize. I am and will always be your friend, and I really hope that you do find someone, whether it's Kim or someone else."

Tommy grinned. "Thanks Kat, I don't deserve a friend like you."

Kat returned Tommy's smile with a warm one of her own. They sat in silence for a couple of moments, until Kat broke it. "Did you hear about Adam and Tanya?"

"No, but it's about time they made it official!"

* Hogwarts Castle *

"Professor McGonagall, why have you kept us here?" Harry Potter asked her. They were in her classroom, Harry with his things packed, Hedwig, his snowy owl perched in her cage atop his trunk. Next to him and his things were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends, and as Dumbledore had asked, the only two people who could know along with Harry about the horcruxes of Voldemort. Lastly, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and Harry's ex-girlfriend, rounded out the six that Minerva had asked to stay at Hogwarts. "I need to go with Ron and Hermione to destroy Vo- I mean, do what Dumbledore set for us to do."

"I promise, Potter, that I will not keep you or your friends long… but I too have something of a mission that Dumbledore gave me," McGonagall responded. "In fact, he began preparing this with me and another wizard nearly 17 years ago, and I promise, this is just as important as your own mission. Afterwards, you will be sent to the Dursley's for your protection until your 17th birthday. Meet at 9 P.M. in Dumbled… I mean the headmaster's office, and you will see what I am talking about." With that, Minerva walked out, leaving the six wizards standing there confused, especially Ginny, Neville, and Luna, who had no idea that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been given a particular mission by their deceased headmaster.

"What did you mean by, 'needing to do something Dumbledore set for you to do?'" Neville asked. "I'd like to help if I can."

"Me too!" Luna exclaimed.

Ginny on the other hand all ready knew Harry would refuse their help… he broke up with her so she wouldn't be in danger. But she didn't like it, and showed it by giving a loud grunt and turning away.

"Neville, Luna… Ginny. I appreciate you friendship, your loyalty, and desire to help." Harry started. "But Dumbledore set this task for us and us alone. I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be." There was no argument, but Harry could tell all three of his classmates were disappointed, at the very least.

*London Airport*

"So how are we going to get to this 'Leaky Cauldron' place anyway?" Adam asked. Tommy considered the same question as they got off the plane and left the gate, proceeding to grab their luggage and find some way to get to their destination.

"Maybe we can grab a taxi or something, I'm sure they would know where this place is," Kat suggested.

"Wait a minute… that guy over there," Jason said, stopping the group to look at the man Jason pointed out.

"Does he have a sign with… my last name on it?" Tommy asked, and they walked closer to see that indeed, a large man with brown hair, a mustache, and a rather disgusted look upon his face held a large white sign with "OLIVER" etched on the front. With him was a thin and tall woman, and a large, muscular and hefty, teenage boy.

"Are you Thomas Oliver?" The man asked, Tommy couldn't tell whether he was angry or terrified.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Vernon Dursley," he said. Tommy had stuck out his hand, but there was no handshake, no nod, not even a hint of kindness. Vernon gazed over the crowd of them, signaled to what Tommy seemed to think was his family, and the wife and son began to scuffle out. There was no offer to take their bags, no excitement to serve, but rather a feeling of terror driving their actions. Vernon, however, stayed for a minute longer. "She told me there was supposed to be six of you."

Tommy and the others were struck by this. 'She?' Tommy thought to himself. What about Zordon? Who else was giving orders for this mission? And was there a sixth coming with them? Who could it be?

"Well, there's only five of us, so we'll have to do," Tanya responded firmly. They followed Vernon out of the airport with their luggage in tow to their cars, while often hearing brief comments under Vernon's breath, most of which didn't make sense, like 'That freak nephew of mine,' and 'bringing more magical friends to trouble them.' It seemed like only a couple of them really applied to them as a group, one being a remark about Americans and their arrogance, and a specific jab about Tommy's long hair being a guy, and that he must belong to some sort of gang. Although the rudeness was seemingly ever constant, Tommy and the others chuckled a bit at this, Tommy's parents had always ragged on him to get his hair cut.

Time seemed to stand still, thoughts and questions racing in Tommy's mind as they drove towards a mysterious new beginning. "Ok, we're here," Vernon said nervously, as they drove up to the curb about a block away from a sign that said 'The Leaky Cauldron" above it. They got out of the car, got their luggage, and both Dursley cars sped off without a goodbye, your welcome, or anything.

"Man, what was up with them?" Adam asked with a bit of a smirk. "It was like they were hired at gunpoint to pick us up."

"Yeah, Adam," Jason responded. "They didn't charge us or even allow us to leave a tip. Something really weird is going on."

"Well… let's be on our guard then," Tommy said, leading the group across the block into the pub. They crossed the threshold of the place with luggage in tow, but also with a rigidness to them. They were looking for anything that could alarm them to the fact that they were in a bad place.

"Welcome," An elderly female voice spoke from the corner of the room. The five rangers jumped at her voice. "No need to be frightened by me, I'm here to help you." They looked at this woman incredulously… no doubt there was a slight resemblence to Rita Repulsa in the way she was dressed. she was wearing thick black robes and a pointed black witches hat. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am a witch. I'll explain more when I can, but right now we are in danger. I must get you to Zordon, follow me." With an air of caution and unease, the five of them followed her through the Leaky Cauldron to a brick wall, which led to Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3 – The Ghost of Me

* The Leaky Cauldron*

Professor McGonagall led the five teens through the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley (the teens all marveled at how the wall came apart and back together again). The alley was deserted and lifeless, with many of the shops that seemed to have occupied it boarded up and closed. They walked silently behind the witch, nervous from all the questions they had. How could they have walked through that wall? And how exactly did it just open like it did? And where were they headed?

"Here we are," McGonagall stated, taking the rangers out of their inward thoughts. Tommy looked up at the building, and was shocked to see the condition it was in. The windows were broken, ashes covered the ground outside of it. On top of the building he saw the sign, which read "Ollivander's." They stepped inside, seeing what seemed to be endless amounts of wooden wands littering the floor, alongside the dust and ash left by an apparent break-in. They moved to the back of the room, where they reached a table with six wands, all different colors: Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, White, and Pink. "Now, I don't have much time to explain. The six of you must place a hand on the wand designated for you: Jason – White, Adam – Black, Tommy – Red, Kat – Blue, Tanya – Yellow, and… wait… wait a minute… there's only five of you. Where's the sixth?" Professor McGonagall stammered, obviously frustrated at this. The five stared at each other. They wondered again, now more disturbed knowing that there indeed had been supposed to be a sixth person with them.

"Who is the sixth?" Jason asked. The others, Tommy included, mentally asked the same question.

"I'm afraid that I can not say anything until we arrive safely to our destination," McGonagall replied. "Now please, take the wands, and you will arrive where you need to be.

"What do you meeeeAN!" Tommy shouted alarm as he picked up the wand and all of a sudden began to travel at such speed! It was like falling and floating, and even had the familiar feel of teleporting as he fell. At once he slammed to a hard ground, along with the other four right beside him. They staggered to their feet to see Minerva standing in front of them, and observed their situation carefully: their wands were in their hands, they were in a room littered with odd looking devices on the tables and desks. The walls were covered with portraits that… did they really move? Did they really just speak to us? It was like landing in the command center for the first time all over again.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"That," Professor McGonagall responded, "was a port key. A way for those of us in the wizarding world to travel from place to place."

"So… you weren't kidding when you said you were a witch… were you?" Kat asked, observing the craziness.

"NO KATHERINE, SHE WAS NOT," boomed a voice from one of the portraits. A voice that belonged to only one person.

"Zordon!" They all cried, as he grinned at them from the portrait.

"But how?" Jason asked.

"We thought you were long gone to your home planet," Tommy shared.

"MY APOLOGIES RANGERS… PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL IS ALLOWING ME TO UTILIZE THIS PORTRAIT TO SPEAK WITH YOU, IT IS NOT SAFE FOR US TO SEE EACH OTHER PERSONALLY. I ALSO ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS FOR NOT TELLING YOU THE TRUE NATURE OF MY DEPARTURE FROM THE POWER CHAMBER. I HAD TO MAKE SURE THAT THE INFORMATION AND POWER THAT I AM ABOUT TO SHARE WITH YOU DOES NOT FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS."

"Is that a floating head in a picture?" A British voice said. The five teens jumped to find six other, slightly younger, teens with them.

"My apologies for the interruption… Zordon has agreed to have these six students here with you, as they are necessary if we are to give you the powers," McGonagall stated. "Mr. Weasley," she said as she pointed to the boy with red-hair, "try to show a little more tact to our visitors!" Ron shrugged, as the other five behind them seemed just as confused as Tommy and the others.

"NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE, MINERVA," Zordon boomed again. "AS I SAID BEFORE, THIS POWER I AM GOING TO SHARE WITH YOU IS DEEPLY ROOTED IN TWO SORTS OF MAGIC, AND IS DESIGNED FOR ONE PURPOSE, AND ONE ALONE. BEHOLD, WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE IN THIS PORTRAIT IS THE PREVIOUS 17 YEARS OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, INCLUDING THIS SCHOOL, HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, THE REIGN OF TERROR OF LORD VOLDEMORT, AND THE ONE WHO DEFEATED HIM THE FIRST TIME… YOU MAY RECOGNIZE HIM, AS HE IS ONE OF THE TEENAGERS WHO IS STANDING BEHIND YOU."

With that, the portrait of Zordon became a viewing globe of sorts, and through it they saw the history of Voldemort, his rise to power, his downfall, and his return, alongside the history of the Order of the Phoenix and the current situation: Dumbledore's death, and Voldemort's quest to have complete control over both the wizarding world and the muggle world.

"This is intense," Adam said. "How do we stop this guy?"

"Did you say 'we'?" Harry interrupted. "Because there isn't a we… it's my job, and besides, this isn't a concern for a group of non-magical people, no offense."

"Potter, you don't understand…" Minerva started , but Harry interrupted again.

"No, I do understand Professor McGonagall. _**They**_ don't understand. Voldemort has killed anyone who has stood in his way. He tortures and murders people like them for fun. What makes you think bringing these five here would be a good idea in stopping him? Are they bait?" At this point, Harry began yelling, frustrated that this would even be a consideration. "It's bad enough that Dumbledore requested Ron and Hermione do this with me, and that I'm putting them in danger, I refuse to put anyone else in harm's way." They all stood in silence, amazed at the statements Harry was making. Even Ron and Hermione stared at him. However, Tommy spoke up.

"Seems like you're pretty stressed. I can relate, I think we all can." He said, while pointing to the other rangers. "We were once the power rangers, defenders of this world. We may not be able to do magic in the traditional sense, but it sounds like you're heading into a battle, and that's something we happen to be quite experienced at."

"Wait… you mean you were the power rangers?" Luna asked. "The ones who defeated the witch Rita Repulsa?" The other young wizards looked oddly at her.

"Luna, there are no such things as the Power Rangers, or Rita Repulsa, or…" Hermione began, but was interrupted.

"My father knew of them… and how can you say they don't exist, if the muggles who stand before us tell us that they are them?" Luna asked. At that point, Jason began to speak.

"Why do you keep calling us 'muggles?'" He asked.

"It means non-magical, but if you actually were the 'power rangers…' who am I kidding, this is all rubbish." Hermione retorted.

"Actually, Ms. Granger, it's quite real, and it's quite amazing what people can do… even without magic," A voice said, this time extremely familiar to Harry and the other wizards.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked. They searched around the room, searching for where the voice came from, to see another portrait containing the face of the headmaster they loved so dearly.

"Yes Harry. Though I'm still quite dead, there are always methods to making sure we can follow through with our plans. Zordon and I met together to create a power for six non-magical people to fight alongside us. Voldemort is looking to destroy not only our world, but theirs as well. Your united efforts against him and the Death Eaters could very well be our greatest strength."

"But you don't under…" Harry started again, but then was interrupted, this time by Ron.

"Come on, mate. This isn't just your fight. You heard what Dumbledore said. Voldemort is after more than just you. He's after the whole world. "

After they all sat in silence for a moment, Tanya broke the ice. "Well, how are we going to do this?"

"I want each of you to take the wands that I gave you, and I'm going to assign each one of them to a student," McGonagall said. "Ron, I want you to go to Jason, who is holding the white wand. Luna, I want you to stand with Katherine who is holding the light blue wand. Neville, I want you to go with Adam, who is holding the black wand. Ginny, stand with Tanya who has the yellow wand, and Harry, I want you to stand with Tommy, who is holding the red wand."

"What about me professor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh right… Here is the pink wand," McGonagall said, handing Hermione the pink wand. "our sixth never arrived, so we will have to activate it and hope she can retrieve it and join up with you. Now I want you students to grab hold of the wands, while the owners grab hold of the shooting end, and I want you to utter the following incantation: _Expecto Patronum Metamorphoses._"

"What does that mean?" Kat asked.

"The first two words are used for what we call a patronus charm, a charm that creates a protective shield around its castor," Hermione interjected. "The third word sounds like…"

"A morph," Tommy responded. "The wands are going to be our morphers, so we can be protected and can use spells to fight magic with magic!"

"Your rangers are quite intelligent, Zordon, I must say," Dumbledore said from his portrait.

"Come on now, we must do this quickly," McGonagall hurried them. The five gathered around their ranger counterparts, with Hermione holding the pink by herself. At once, the six Hogwarts friends spoke '_Expecto Patronum Metamorphoses.' _At once light flashed around the room, and within a matter of seconds, there were no longer just muggle teens in the Headmaster's office, but instead five beings clothed in multi-colored spandex and cloth. Faces hidden by helmets, holsters that held their wands, and each with a cape on their backs which displayed an emblem of a phoenix, a favorite of Dumbledore's.

"Wicked," Ron stated, as the other Hogwarts students gathered to see what just happened.

"This is amazing, the power is unbelievable," Adam said.

"No kidding, it's like I now know all the spells. They're just running through my head like clockwork," Jason added.

"I guess we can officially call ourselves witches and wizards then?" Tanya asked.

"Actually, it's because you aren't magical that you can wield these powers," McGonagall said.

"You mean, if Voldemort got his hands on these, he couldn't use them?" Harry asked.

"THAT IS CORRECT, HARRY," Zordon boomed. They had almost forgotten that the strange floating head was still in the room. "WE CREATED THESE POWERS WITH THE INTENTION THAT ONLY NON MAGICAL PEOPLE COULD BECOME WIELDERS OF THIS POWER. RANGERS, AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, YOUR POWERS ALLOW YOU TO KNOW OF ALL THE SPELLS IN THE WIZARDING WORLD. THEY WILL ALSO PROTECT YOU FROM MOST SPELLS."

"This is awesome, Zordon," Tommy replied. However, the wizard teens looked puzzled and nervous.

"Ummm… sir… if that's what I call you?" Hermione asked uneasily. Zordon nodded through the portrait. "What do you mean by 'most' spells?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger, dark magic is still dark magic," Dumbledore interjected. "Rangers, your powers will shield you from even the darkest of spells, but spells like the killing curse and cruciatus curse will most likely sever your connection to your powers, at least for a little while. This will leave you vulnerable."

"What about the imperius curse?" The wizards looked shocked as Kat asked this question, and not one of the wizards.

"Good, I see you are gaining the full knowledge of our magic and how it's used through the morph!" Dumbledore smiled. "Though the imperius curse is an unforgivable one, it is not strong enough to affect you in your morphed state. However, you must be careful not to succumb to it while unmorphed… it could end up being the most dangerous of all spells, as it could be used to completely divide you." There was a pause as the rangers and wizards took in what Dumbledore was saying. Then, Zordon's booming voice again filled the room.

"WE MUST LEAVE YOU NOW, BUT TO ALL OF YOU, MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." With that, Zordon's portrait became empty, as did Dumbledore's. All who were left were Professor McGonagall, the five rangers, and the six former members of Dumbledore's Army.

"Rangers, I must ask you to stay here for a little while longer, so that we may coordinate a few things," McGonagall instructed. "Potter, you need to pack up, along with your friends, and catch the last train back to London. You must stay at the Dursley's until the appropriate time." Harry nodded his head both in understanding and in disgust, he knew it was for his protection, but that didn't mean he'd be safe from the insanity that was his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley.

As the young wizards turned and left, the rangers stood behind in the headmaster's office. Tommy noticed, the glowing pink wand sitting on the main desk. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Please Thomas, call me Minerva."

"Ok, Minerva. What are we going to do with the Pink wand?"

"I'm going to send it back to the Leaky Cauldron. Your teammate should be arriving there soon if she isn't there all ready. I've placed magical enchantments both on the establishment and on this wand so that no one can snoop around, and that only one person may activate the wand."

"How do we know we can trust this sixth ranger?" Tanya asked.

"Well, Tanya, Zordon told me himself that of all of you, you would need this ranger the most. He said she will be the heart of the team." The five of them thought about this when they heard a knock on the door.

"Potter, I thought I told you to…" all of a sudden an explosion rocked the six of them to the floor.

"What was that?" Adam asked, staggering to his feet. The others slowly staggered to their feet, only to see a tall, slender figure with pale white skin and oily, long black hair accompanied by two others, both a bit shorter and stockier in appearance.

"Sss… Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"My dear Minerva… I am not just Severus," the tall man replied. "I am now HEADMASTER Severus Snape."

To be continued…

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4

*The Leaky Cauldron*

She stood at the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron, scanning with her eyes if there was anyone in the establishment. _'No one, not a soul is here,' _she thought to herself. She held up a note in her hand, reading it aloud to herself.

_**We request your appearance at the Leaky Couldron on Charing Cross Road, London, England, on July 1**__**st **__**at 9:00 P.M. Enclosed are plane tickets, and all other travel accommodations have been made for a smooth trip and arrival to London. May the Power Protect you.**_

She looked at her watch, which read 11:00 P.M. London time. _'No wonder there isn't anyone here, at least anyone I expected. But why isn't anyone tending the bar? You'd think a place like this would be hopping with folks at this time of night." _She thought. The young, petite woman sighed aloud, and began inching her way into the room, looking more thoroughly through it, only to let her mind wander again. _'I wonder if there were more here, and I just missed whatever Zordon is planning? Am I going to be able to catch up with them?' _Her mind then wandered to a person, which he alone helped remind her of the pain in her heart._ 'What if one of them is Tommy?' _The question popped into Kimberly Hart's mind, which induced both excitement and fear…

"Can I help you?" Kimberly jumped at the stranger's voice. Kim looked at the man, whose coat was a bit worn, and his hair brown, minus the sprinkling of gray hairs.

"Are you the owner of this place?"

"No," the man said. "Just on business. What's your name?"

"Kim. Kim Hart."

"Ahhh, I see," the man replied. "Kim, you happen to be the one I'm looking for." She flinched at this, only for the man to hold up his finger as if to calm her. "It's ok, I'm here to help you. My name is Remus Lupin, and I was sent here by Zordon to assist you."

*Hogwarts – Headmaster's quarters*

"HEADMASTER?" Minerva stammered, as she stood up along with the five rangers. "How in the world did you become headmaster?" The stocky woman next to Snape moved towards her and the rangers, with a devilish smile on her face.

"Let's just say the Ministry of Magic will soon be under new management, and Snape will soon become our newest Headmaster!" Alecto cackled. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your rainbow-colored friends?" As she said this, her and her brother Amycus, who stood on the other side of Snape, drew their wands, pointing them straight at the rangers.

"We're your worst nightmare," Jason/White Ranger said.

"Yeah, we're the Power Rangers," Tommy/Red Ranger followed.

"The power rangers?" Amycus replied. What started as two smirks across the faces of the Carrows turned into full-out laughter. "YOU… MEAN… TO TELL US… THAT YOU'RE MUGGLES… TRYING TO… USE… SILLY… POWERS…TO… BEAT US!" Alecto pushed out as she tried to speak while laughing. While the Carrow siblings were close to rolling on the floor laughing, Snape was still as calm and menacing as ever.

"Silence," Snape said. At once, his companions stopped. "My dear Amycus and Alecto, do not underestimate them. Dumbledore may be gone, but he knew what was coming. I don't doubt these five are a contingency plan against the Dark Lord. Isn't that right, Minerva."

The tension was thick, Minerva was trying to think of her next move, while the five rangers really didn't know what to do. _'Man, I really wish I knew the layout of this place, or how we could get back to where we came from,' _Tommy thought to himself. _'Even if we did fight them off…'_ All of a sudden, Tommy saw that Minerva was holding the Pink Wand in her hand, which she was hiding behind her. _'I wonder…'_

"This silence is rather… uncomfortable, so you have two options," Snape explained. "You can continue to not speak and come with me willingly, or I can make sure all of you are crying for mercy before I take you to the Dark Lord himself. That includes you Minerva."

"Severus… what have they done to you… why have you betrayed us?" Minerva responded.

"I only played my part well. Now, are you coming, or do I have to force you too." Minerva stretched out the pink wand even further behind her now, with the rest of the rangers beginning to understand what she was trying to do. It was the only port key remaining, since it hadn't been claimed!

"I will go with you, Severus," Minerva said.

"Very good. And the rest of you?" Snape looked at the rangers.

"You win…" Tommy said.

"Very we…"

"STUPEFY!" Tommy shouted, and the rest of the rangers followed suit blasting all three. The beams were deflected, but by the time the smoke cleared, all five rangers were gone, leaving McGonagall with Snape.

*Ollivander's*

The five rangers landed with a thud in the old wandmaker's shop, all sprawled out on the floor. They slowly got up from their fall, when Adam spoke up.

"Anybody have any ideas for what we should do next?" At this point, all five had stood up and composed themselves. Tanya nudged closer to Adam and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, but I think we should power down, we don't know if we can lose energy in these suits," Jason replied.

"You're right," Tommy said.

"POWER DOWN!" In a flash, all five of them were back in street clothes, with their wands in their hands. With that, they took their wands and headed out to the streets of diagon alley.

"Wait a minute," Kat said, halting the group. She stood, looking back at the shop.

"What is it Kat?" Jason asked.

"The pink wand… where did it go?"

"Maybe McGonagall put some spell on the thing so it would find it's rightful owner?" Adam said. "I mean, they said there was supposed to be a sixth ranger WITH us. There were no other rangers from Angel Grove aside from the Turbo rangers, except for Rocky."

"Then maybe it's a new ranger," Tanya added. "Maybe they're all ready here in London, someone who would know the layout of the country better."

"Nah, I don't think so," Jason added. "Remember, McGonagall said 'she would be the heart of the team.' It would have to be someone that is used to being a ranger, and used to being in tough situations. She would be the emotional spark to bring us through those tough times."

"It's Kim." Tommy interrupted. "Kim HART. Maybe that's the reason we got here separately… to let me think through the whole being a ranger thing before I took on getting through seeing her again." Silence filled the alley for the next couple of moments, the other four realizing he was probably dead on the money.

"Bro, you gonna be all right if it is her?" Jason asked.

"I don't really have a choice," Tommy replied. "Look, I loved… no, love her. But I won't let whatever baggage there is between us stop us from doing our job. Zordon entrusted us with this, as did this Dumbledore guy. We're going to need to have our undivided focus on stopping Voldemort, whatever it takes." The others were amazed, Tommy had always been an excellent leader, but never had they seen him take charge as he was now. "Jason, Adam, even you two, Kat and Tanya, I'm asking, no, PLEADING with you, that if you see my attention drifting, and my attitude is influencing how I lead this team because of Kim, I need you to call me out on it. I need you to remind me of what we've been called to do." They all shook their heads, with both Jason and Adam beside him, grasping hold of his shoulders.

"We're here for you Tommy," Adam said.

All of a sudden, it became really cold. Frost and ice built up all throughout the alley. All of a sudden Tanya fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "TANYA!" Adam yelled as he and Kat started running over to her, only for both of them to do the same. Jason began to run when Tommy grabbed him. "

"Wait," Tommy said. "We need to morph." With that, they pulled out their wands and morphed into their Red and White uniforms respectively. They then saw the truth, black shrouded beings appeared to be sucking the souls out of their three friends, with many more, maybe even a dozen of them flying towards the pair.

"EXPECTO, PATRONUM!" Tommy shouted with his wand pointed up, but nothing happened.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, I thought that was the right spell to use but…" all of a sudden, Tommy couldn't find his words. He was overcome by the black covered beings, whatever they were. Jason dodged out of the way, trying to understand what to do. _'Think, Jason, think!' _ At this point, Tommy had demorphed, and had collapsed to the ground, just like the others. More of the black, cloaked figures descended, now coming for Jason. _'What do I… that's it! The Patronus is made stronger by a joyful memory! But what will work… me becoming a ranger for the first time, becoming the gold ranger, going to the peace conference!' _Each time Jason thought a thought, he'd fire a Patronus Charm, only for it to fizzle. They closed in closer towards him when finally, _'The night I took Kat to prom!'_ At that moment, a blinding stream of light, in the form of a dragon, expelled the gathered beings all throughout the alley. When he saw they were all gone, he rushed over to Tommy, all the while thinking, _'Do I really like Kat?' _"Come on bro, wake up." Tommy struggled to even open his eyes, and saw similar affects to Tanya, Adam and Kat. _'What do I do?'_

"Well well, a muggle pretending to be a wizard, this ought to be good." Jason turned to find a menacing figure with long hair and, if Jason was honest with himself, an ugly face.

"Who are you?"

"Greyback… I'm the last wizard you'll ever meet! Expelliarmus!" Greyback fired with his wand and disarmed Jason, and then aimed his wand again. "AVADA KADAVERA!" He shot a green stream of light, only for Jason to dodge it.

"You want to fight, you got it, AY-YAH!" Jason did the one thing that Greyback didn't expect: physically attack. He kicked his wand out of his hand, and then landed a tornado kick right to his face. With Greyback staggering, Jason went to land a punch, when all of a sudden, another black cloaked being snuck up, and started draining the life out of him. "NO…" Jason began to lose his voice, stuck with painful, fearful memories filling his head, as if all the joy in the world was being sucked out of his soul. During the reprieve of Jason's attack, Greyback grabbed his wand and disapparated out of the alley, leaving the five now powerless rangers at the mercy of the black cloaked beings.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" In two flashes of light, the figures were expelled. Tommy was the only one alert enough to see anything. As he saw the figures he noticed one of the streams of light appeared to be one of a graceful crane. Then, he gave in to exhaustion.

-To Be Continued-

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

-Googz333


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 5

*The Leaky Cauldron*

"Whe… where am I?" Tommy asked. He woke up in a hard chair, looking ahead to see a man he'd never seen before.

"You're in the basement of the Leaky Cauldron," the man said. He reached out to Tommy, with a piece of chocolate in his hand. "You should eat this, it will help you cope from your previous attack."

"Chocolate?" The man simply nodded. Tommy took it and ate, and suddenly felt better. "Wow… I do feel better." Tommy sat there, realizing that he was the only one with this man. "Wait, who are you, where are my friends, and what were those things?"

"Calm down, Thomas, calm down… you're friends are fine. My name is Remus Lupin, and those things were dementors, former guards who are now under the influence of Lord Voldemort."

"What did they do to me?"

"Dementors suck all the happiness and joy from you, making you feel cold and lifeless inside. "

"Is that so… well, they certainly do their job well." Tommy sat thinking for a minute, trying to remember what had taken place before. He still seemed a bit fuzzy, but one image kept coming back to him, a crane. "You're patronus isn't a crane, is it?"

"I'm amazed you even know what a patronus is, let alone you could make out the shape," Lupin replied. "Those powers really do help enhance your knowledge of our world." He sat alongside Tommy now, looking at him intently. "You're right, that patronus belongs to the formerly absent pink ranger."

"I knew it…"

"Knew what?"

"That it was her." With that, Tommy stood and walked toward the stairs that led to the main room, with Lupin wondering what he meant.

*Hogwarts*

"How did we let them all get away!" Alecto shrieked. Her and Amycus once again flanked the new headmaster, Snape, standing in the Headmaster's quarters. "First the rangers, then somehow we let that old windbag McGonagall give us the slip!"

"Calm down, Alecto," Snape calmly said, turning to look at his fellow death eater. "This doesn't change our plans. I will be with the Dark Lord soon to talk about the plans to find Potter. I will make sure to alert him to the small issue we had here. Until then, be on the lookout, we need to find out what the plans will be as they move Potter. He will have made his way to his Uncle and Aunt's home by now, which means he is fully protected until the night of his 17th birthday. We have until then to figure out how to capture him for the Dark Lord.

*The Leaky Cauldron*

"… and then there was that time when Bulk and Skull made that 'ranger detector,' except it led them all the way into the lake!" A female voice said, followed by laughs. Tommy had walked up the stairs with Lupin not far behind.

"I never heard about that one," a male voice, undoubtedly Jason's, said.

"Yeah, that one was pretty funny… I'm pretty sure it happened right after you left for the peace conference," another male voice said. By that time Tommy had made it to the main room, and saw his four companions sitting with the girl he hadn't stopped thinking about since he received her letter.

"Tommy… you're awake!" Kat said with a smile. The others, sans Kim, were looking cautiously at him. Kim avoided eye contact all together, until Tommy ended the awkward silence.

"Yeah, that chocolate does the trick, I wish that could have been the remedy for some of Rita and Zedd's monsters." He looked at the five, knowing this was the moment all of the others were waiting for; how he and Kim would react to being in the same room together. They had barely spoken since Kim sent the letter, only briefly after the incident at Muiranthias, and even then, it was only on the way back from the island. Kim had left Angel Grove almost immediately after the martial arts tournament. Tommy looked intently at his friends, no, his team, and realized even if it was uncomfortable (and if he was still feeling shaken both from his feelings and from the prior attack) he needed to initiate with Kim. He needed to be courageous and take the first step. "It's good to have you with us, Kim. Thanks for saving us out there."

Kim looked startled as he addressed her in front of the group, but seemed relieved and thankful when others also continued in praising her for saving them. "Yeah Kim, you definitely showed up at the right time," Jason reiterated. "If it weren't for you, we'd all be toast."

"Thanks guys," Kim said, still struggling to look at her former boyfriend. She finally looked him straight in the eyes for a single moment. "Thanks Tommy, it's… it's really good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." He replied. Silence filled the room, with everyone around the room wondering what exactly was going on in the minds of Tommy and Kim, only to be interrupted. "Look, as much as I'd love to keep hanging out here, we've got work to do." Tommy turned to look at their non-ranger companion. "Uhh… Remus, right?" Lupin nodded his head yes. "Do you know what we're supposed to do next. Zordon and Dumbledore explained our powers… but what do we do now?"

The six looked intently on the wizard as he began to share the beginning of the mission. "You know that Zordon and Dumbledore recruited the six of you to help us in our war against Voldemort." He waited as they all looked at Kim, who wasn't there when McGonagall told the story of what had been happening.

"Mr. Lupin filled me in earlier," she said, perceiving what they all had been thinking.

After a brief moment, he continued. "What you don't know is that you have one specific task: protect Harry Potter at all costs." The six rangers looked stunned. Protect one wizard? Why? As silence again filled the room, this time it was Adam who broke it.

"No offense, but why have you recruited us to babysit a wizard?"

"First off, it's not really babysitting when you are merely a year or two older than him, is it?" Lupin replied wittingly, with a slight smile on his face. "Harry is the BEST hope we have… he is the only one who has ever stood toe to toe to Voldemort and lived to tell the tale."

"But, that was when he was an infant, he had nothing to do with that ability… right?" Tanya asked. "I mean, isn't that how he survived?"

"I don't fully know. What I do know is that Dumbledore asked this of you, and I trust him more than any other person."

"Okay, so we need to protect Harry," Jason interjected. "Any idea how we're going to do that? I mean, if that was our mission, why did we leave Hogwarts in the first place?"

"Well, for starters, Harry is staying at his Uncle and Aunt's home until his 17th birthday," Lupin stated. "Dumbledore enchanted with a special charm, but it will wear off as soon as he turns 17. I believe the five of you who arrived from Angel Grove have all ready met Harry's Uncle and Aunt. After all, they were the ones who drove you from the airport to here."

"Wait… those rude people were Harry's Aunt and Uncle?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Lupin replied. "They aren't the nicest of people, but they were the perfect people to protect Harry until he was ready to face the truths of the Wizarding world. He lived in a muggle, I mean, non-magic community for the first 11 years of his life, up until he went to Hogwarts for his first year of schooling in Wizardry."

"And now he's going back to rest until the charm wears off," another voice, familiar to all except Kim, projected into the room.

"Minerva!" Kat stated, showing her thankfulness that she was ok. "Are you all right?" She stood up along with Tanya and rushed towards her, but Professor McGonagall simply raised her hand to motion them to stop, and nodded her head yes.

"I was able to use the diversion of your spell to escape," she replied. She eyed the one girl she hadn't yet met. "You must be Kimberly Hart, I'm Minerva McGonagall." She extended her hand to the petite brunette. Kim responded in kind.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sorry to interrupt," Jason said. "But, what's Harry going to do after his 17th birthday? Why does he even have to wait that long?"

"There's a trace that the ministry of magic, our 'government' if you will, places on all youth under 17," Lupin responded.

"Considering what Severus said back at Hogwarts, that would prove deadly to Harry," Minerva added. "If the Death Eaters really are in position to take control of the ministry, the trace would lead Voldemort right to him." The rangers nodded their heads, showing they understood. Minerva continued, " "As for what Harry is going to do, we don't know for sure."

"What do you mean we don't know?" Kim asked.

"Well, I mean, we don't know," Minerva responded. "What I **_do_** know is that Dumbledore assigned him to a very important mission, one that will help bring the end to Voldemort."

"So, we need to find him and go with him," Tommy stated matter-of-factly. "We need to make sure that he survives, so that he can carry out Dumbledore's mission."

"No offense Tommy, but doesn't it seem a little absurd to follow one wizard around and protect him, when we don't even know what he's trying to do?" Normally Tommy would expect Jason, Adam, or even Tanya to challenge him. However, he was caught a bit off guard when it was Kim who voiced her concern. Slowly, he began to explain his reasoning.

"Look, Zordon knew what he was asking us to do. He worked with Dumbledore to make sure that we had these powers! We don't know all the details yet, but the big picture is that Harry is the only hope we have. If he fails, we all fail." Tommy looked at Kim as he addressed them all. Even in his own mind, he questioned his own logic, wondering if they could just find a way to beat this guy. However, this was a threat that these wizards have dealt with for many years… even without all the details, he knew he needed to trust what Lupin and McGonagall were saying: Harry is the only way to win this war."

The others nodded, all except for Kim, who looked determined to get her way. "Tommy, I don't think you understand…"

"I think he does understand Kim," Kat interjected, with a harshness that hadn't been there before.

Lupin and McGonagall looked at each other with confusion, McGonagall thinking to herself _'this person is the heart of their team? All she does is argue!'_ Kat continued.

"Look Kim, we don't have a lot of details, but Tommy's right. We don't know where to start other than with what we have, which is to protect Harry. Unless you have any other ideas?" Kat asked genuinely, but with a firmness that startled most of the onlookers. Tommy wondered if the response came more from seeing how she had to pick up the pieces from their break-up, more than a genuine desire to follow his leadership. Tommy looked from Kat to Kim, and seeing that she looked like she was run over by an emotional freight train.

"I'm… I," Kim stammered.

"I want to know what your thoughts are," Tommy interrupted. "Kat, I appreciate your willingness to jump on board, but I really want to know Kim's thoughts." Kim's emotions went from flatline to shocked in a split second.

"I… well… I just thought we could get more detail… I…" she stammered, still feeling a bit wounded from Kat's remarks. "I guess I just don't like the lack of a plan."

"I don't think any of us like it, Kim," Jason chimed in. "But this is the right call. Tommy is making the right call." Jason nodded in Tommy's direction, and Tommy was grateful for the former leader's assurance.

"Then it's settled," Tommy replied. "Remus, where do we go from here?"

*The Dursley's Home, 4 weeks later*

Vernon quickly packed the car as Petunia and Dudley sat impatiently inside of it. Harry, with his snowy owl Hedwig, watched from his bedroom upstairs. They sat in awe that everything was about to change. As much as he hated living in this house, he hated even more the thought of him leaving it. It was ironic, for so many years he had wanted to leave, and now, he didn't want to leave the security that was given through his mother's sacrifice.

His thoughts raced more as Vernon packed the last of their things. Almost nothing remained in the house. The only thing left was an old bed for Harry to sleep on, the range, refrigerator, and freezer in the kitchen, and Harry's trunk with all of his belongings. As Harry thought, his mind focused on the muggles assigned to help him. He had researched the power rangers ever since being home, and was amazed to see how much they truly had accomplished. They defeated the renowned sorceress Rita Repulsa, as well as other dangerously powerful villains. Maybe Dumbledore and this Zordon really knew what they were doing.

A door slam awoke Harry from his thoughts, and he peered out the window to see his family, his blood-related family, begin the drive off to safety. As much as he didn't like them at times, he was sad to see them leave. This was really it, he was about to become an adult. He was about to face off with his destiny, to face off with Voldemort.

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling. Also, some of the lines I copied directly (or paraphrased) from HP7, solely because I don't want to mess too much with a good thing.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 6

*Malfoy Manor*

"They are moving the boy Saturday, at nightfall," Severus Snape declared to the room of Death Eaters.

"This is from the source that we discussed?" The person who asked this was the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. His eyes looked as if they were burning through Snape, his snake-like appearance was further enhanced by his pet snake Nagini slithering beside him at the table.

"Yes." Snape paused, then continued. "There is one other piece of information. Although I don't think they will pose too much of a problem, a few weeks ago at Hogwarts five muggles…"

"Six!" The voice belonging to Fenrir Greyback interrupted. "I was there with the dementors, and there were six, plus help from one of the Order members. I saw the other two just as I was disapparating."

"Fine," Snape retorted. "Six muggles; they seem to have abilities to match up against our magic. It seems that the Order has enlisted their help." At first, the death eaters were silent. Then, in one fell swoop, laughter reigned in the great hall.

"The Order using muggles!" Yaxley, another death eater, shouted. "Those fools think that muggles could stand against us!"

"Don't underestimate them, Yaxley," Snape retorted. "Somehow, they have been given abilities to match our powers. And… as our resident werewolf knows," Snape paused, alluding to Fenrir Greyback's earlier struggles with the White Ranger. "They can outmatch us in hand-to-hand combat, which will be an issue if they can learn how to use their new found magical powers."

"Thank you, Severus," Voldemort said, before any other death eater could respond. "I hope you all take this threat seriously. Remember, the Order will do anything to protect Harry, and I highly doubt that they would waste their time on something that wouldn't help their cause."

"What shall we do with them, if we capture them?" Yaxley inquired.

"Kill all of them… except one," Voldemort responded. "We may be able to gain the upper hand if we can control one of them. However, let's remember that we must remain on our true task... for you to deliver the Potter boy to me. Then... then I can kill him once and for all."

*London*

The rangers had been planning the next 4 weeks, coordinating with the Order in how they could assist in getting Harry from Privet Drive to the The Burrow (The Weasley Family's Home). At first, no one in the Order wanted the rangers along, especially Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the leader of the group. However, the more the Order debated, the more they reasoned that having them help was a good idea. Besides, who in the Death Eaters would believe they'd entrust Harry to a group of teenage muggles with attitude. However, it showed more distrust between the rangers, particularly between Kimberly and Tommy. It seemed like every time he tried to make a decision, she questioned him. And not only that, but it was harsh, critical, and most of the time, irrelevant. It had become so unbearable, that Jason pulled Tommy aside and said something had to be done about it. _'Bro, you guys need to talk this out, for the sake of the team.' _

That was why when they rented the cars for their part in the mission, Tommy chose to put him and Kim in the same car, while he put Jason with Adam, and Tanya with Kat (they were taking three smaller cars).

"Man, I really don't like the fact I have to drive on the opposite side," Tommy said, as he and Kim began an hour drive to Harry's home. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see Adam driving with Jason behind and then Kat with Tanya behind him.

"Is it pretty different from driving in the states?" Kim asked.

"Not terribly… I'm just worried if we come under attack when Harry is in the car with us. I hope that I can still use some of my race-car driving skills with the switch."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Silence filled the car for a few moments, until finally, Tommy mustered up the courage to speak.

"Kim… I don't know how to say this… what's going on between us?" Kim looked at him, shaken a bit by the loaded question.

"Uh, are you sure we want to delve into that now? We should be focused on…"

"That's exactly why we need to talk about it now," Tommy interrupted firmly. "Look, in every meeting that we've had as a team, all you've done is criticize, complain, or flat out disagree with me. I want to hear your opinions and I appreciate your passion for how we go about protecting Harry and trying to win this war. But our interactions are really distracting the rest of the team right now, and we need to start fixing it before we go into battle."

Kim thought about what Tommy was saying. Inwardly she agreed, but didn't like the prospect of digging up their issues. To say it would be uncomfortable was the understatement of the decade. "I want to prove that I can be a good ranger."

Tommy was stunned… _'prove she's a good ranger?'_ "I'm not buying that Kim… you've always been an awesome ranger. Zordon has even called you the heart of the team."

"Well you sure managed well without me… Kat did a great job of filling that role while I was gone, and she did it in more ways than one."

"Kim, what are you talking about?" Tommy asked, now with a softness in his voice.

"You never fought for me, Tommy," Kim said bitterly, now on the verge of tears. "When I sent you that letter I figured that you would call, or even try and come to Florida, to see what was up. I thought I you would fight to keep me. Instead, you just drifted into Kat's loving arms." Kim ended with a particular bitterness with that last sentence.

"I…." Tommy was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether to be angry at her, angry at himself, or just sad. "You mean, there wasn't another guy?"

"What?"

"The letter… you said you met someone down in Florida… was that true?"

"His name was Trevor. He was just as I described him. He was nice, you would have liked him. But he wasn't you."

"So, then why did you send the letter?"

"Why did YOU stop sending me letters. Why did you stop calling me on the phone! WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT!" At that point, Tommy was beginning to realize what was going on. Kim felt that Tommy was no longer excited to be around her. Kim wrapped up her worth from what he thought of her, that was why she kept picking fights with him. It's why she tried to let him go.

"You sent me that letter because the pain of me not running after you was too much." Kim nodded her head, confirming what he said. "Kim… I'm sorry I put you through that." Silence filled the car again, until Tommy spoke again. "Look, our friendship means a lot to me. After this is all over, we need to talk about this more."

"Talk about what?"

"Us. We need to keep working on our friendship." Kim inwardly winced a bit when he said friendship, instead of relationship. "What I do want you to know though," he continued, "is that I am really glad that we are around each other again, and that we are rebuilding our friendship. And from a ranger standpoint, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have by my side than you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're one of a kind. And no one, not Kat, Adam, even Jason, could replace you with what you bring to us as a team."

"Thanks Tommy." She paused trying to think of something else to say. They still had some time to kill before they got there. "So… how are you and Kat? You guys have seemed distant over the past few weeks."

"Well, that's because there is no Kat and I anymore. I'm surprised that in all this time, no one told you. We broke up right after graduation from high school."

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Don't be… it was the best for both of us. You had mentioned that I went to Kat after we broke up, it took a LONG Time for that to ever happen, and it didn't last long either."

"Oh."

"So do you think they're finally spilling their guts out to each other," Adam asked Jason as they drove behind them.

"I don't know if they'll come out of that car all lovey dovey," Jason responded. "All I know is I hope they're working through some of their issues now, otherwise the team is going to be hurting."

"Yeah… I couldn't believe all the tension between them."

"Yeah, I told Tommy we were all feeling it. Hopefully they get it straightened out."

"Yeah… hopefully. Is Kim still dating that other guy?"

"No, it was really short-lived. Kim just didn't deal with the transition well, and I think with all the transitions going on here, she felt abandoned and alone. So she tried everything to get past it, new friends, new guy… then she quit the pan-globals. She was a pretty big mess, which was why she came back with me during the Muranthias ordeal. She really wanted to say something to Tommy then, but he was with Kat."

"Wow, I never thought about all the emotions Kim was going through… she always seemed confident and spirited enough… and with Tommy hurting, I don't think any of us even considered how Kim was feeling."

"Well, there's not much you could've done. I had to do some serious digging to figure out she was really hurting.." Jason sighed and stayed silent for a couple of moments, and then made a final statement on the matter. "I just hope they both wise up and get back together, it's pretty obvious they both feel the same way about each other, they're just too stubborn to do anything about it."

"No kidding… I still feel bad though, thinking I was the guy who read Kim's break-up letter to him."

"Eh, I'm sure Tommy forgives you," Jason chuckled, which forced a grin from the black ranger. "So, how are you and Tanya doing?" He asked, hoping to turn the mood into a lighter one.

"Good… speaking of being stubborn, I really wish I had asked Tanya out sooner… I just kept waiting for the right time, until I finally realized there is no right time, especially when you're a ranger."

"You two look really happy together."

"Thanks man. How about you, anyone on your mind?"

"Well, I think of Emily from time to time, but I know now that me and her won't happen ever again."

"Why? What happened between you two?"

"She started running around with Eddie and his gang again, and they started getting into heavier stuff… drugs, robberies, a whole bunch of stuff. It all went down when Ernie left and the beach club shut down."

"I'm sorry to hear about that Jase."

"So am I." Jason started thinking in the momentary silence, and realized there was another particular girl he was starting to think about. "You know Adam, there is one girl I've been thinking about."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you like Jason considering how much you've been talking about him the past few weeks," Tanya shared as Kat drove along behind the others.

"I haven't been talking about him THAT much," Kat replied. Tanya just grinned back. "Ok, so maybe he's kinda cute… and he's fun… he's really easy to get along with. But, still…"

"Still, you've been talking a lot about him!"

"Ok, so maybe I like him a little." They both giggled. "Enough about me, how are you and Adam?"

"Good, Adam is so sweet. Everyday while we've been in England, he's been doing little things just to show his appreciation for me! Today, he bought me a dozen yellow roses and stuck them to the door of my room. He wrote a note saying 'pretty yellow roses for the prettiest yellow ranger.'"

"Wow, that's cute… almost sickeningly cute."

"Almost." They giggled. The three cars continued along the seemingly endless highway, until all of a sudden, a street appeared with row homes lining it. "This must be Privet Drive, it appeared just like Remus said it would."

"Yeah, there he is with the rest of the Order," Kat replied. The rangers got out of the cars, and went up to the home they supposed Harry was in. They also saw Ron and Hermione for the first time since they received their powers. They all entered the house, as Harry greeted his friends: Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, "Mad-Eye", Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, even Fleur Delacour who he had competed against in the triwizard tournment. Then came a few other Order members he hadn't met. He shook their hands as they introduced themselves, and then his eyes came upon the six rangers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"We'll explain soon," Tommy said as the rest of the rangers scooted past Harry. "It's good to see you again."

"Thanks," Harry replied as Tommy and he walked into the main room.

"Ok, listen up," 'Mad-Eye' said. "Potter, you still have the trace on you, so we have to rule out most common ways of magical transportation, so we have to stick to brooms, thestrals, motor-bikes, even cars."

"Ok, so what is everyone doing here though?" Harry asked.

"Mad-Eye" then pulled out his flask from his trench robes. The rangers were still wondering what he had in store, all they knew was that 'Mad-Eye' cooked up a ploy to deceive anyone who might be after Harry. "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." He said while he lightly shook it.

"Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked. He looked around and noticed his friends and the six rangers, and started putting two and two together. "You're joking. I'm not letting you do that."

"Told you he wouldn't take it well," Hermione stated.

"No, it's just, you're saying that others are going to become me?"

"Look Potter, this is the best way!" "Mad-Eye" growled. "This way, the Death Eaters won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

"That polyjuice thing must change the appearance of the people who drink it," Tommy whispered over to Jason. He nodded, and then Harry again interrupted their thoughts.

"If you think I'm going to let my friends, Order members, even muggles do this…" At that point Hermione snuck up behind him and tore out a numbers of hairs from the back of his head. "Ow!" He said.

"Well, we're not keen on this either… just imagine that we could be stuck as a little scrawny git forever!" Fred quipped.

"Look, mate, we all signed up for this, we know what's at stake," Ron assured him.

"Technically, not all of us 'signed up'," a shorter, bald man said. "Some of us were coerced… Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter, always a huge fan," he said, introducing himself.

"Zip it, Mundungus!" 'Mad-Eye growled. "Get in line." And nine of them, including Ron, George, Fred, Fleur, Mundungus, Hermione, and the three of the other Order Members stood in front of the group. "Be warned, this tastes like goblin piss."

"You have much experience with that, 'Mad-Eye'?" George quipped, as he took the potion. Much to his chagrin, there was no laughter, and only a scowl from 'Mad-Eye'. "Just trying to diffuse the tension."

With that, he passed the flask along the nine, and what happened next shocked the rangers: they all began transforming into the size and physical likeness of Harry. "Ohmigosh," Kim whispered.

"WOW, We're identical!" Fred and George said in unison. With that, they all got clothing to match each other, and then standing in their presence was ten Harry Potters, which included the real one.

"So who get's who?" Harry asked.

"I'll take you Harry," Hagrid said. "I brought ye…"

"Change of plans, Hagrid," 'Mad-Eye' interrupted. "You're going with Tommy and Kim."

This statement stunned Harry, along with most of the Order. However, when 'Mad-Eye' had heard about Tommy's skills as a driver, he thought it would be the perfect way to conceal him.

"It's the perfect plan," 'Mad-Eye' continued. "Unmorphed, they don't know who the rangers are. Plus, they'll be looking for magical types of transport. Also, Tommy is the best driver of the group. Hermione and Ron, you'll go with Jason and Adam and Kat and Tanya respectively. The rest of yeh, pair up. Mundungus, you're with me. I want te keep an eye on yeh."

They grabbed their things, and Tommy pulled Harry aside as they went outside the door. "Look, I know that you're not too keen on us being along, and probably even less so now that you're traveling with us. Just remember, we're on the same team, if we're going to make it out of this we're going to need to work together."

"I understand. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"So do I."

With that, they, as well as everyone else, got into their cars, mounted their brooms and thestrals (or for Hagrid and one of the Order members, his motorbike and sidecar). Only Harry, left with Ron and Hermione (both as Harry), stood, before getting into the cars with their respective ranger companions.

"See you in the burrow, Mate," Ron said.

"Be careful," Hermione said to both. They hugged each other, then Harry took one last look at the place he grew up in. The place he had always wanted to leave, and yet now he yearned for one more day of it's protection. With that, he looked at the bird cage that contained his faithful owl, Hedwig, and opened it to free the pure white snowy owl.

"Take care Hedwig." With that, the owl flew off into the distance, and Harry got into the back seat of the car.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… just make sure to be ready, and have your seat-belts fastened," Tommy said. "Ready, Kim?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." With that, 'Mad-Eye' counted to 3, and they were off. The seven pairs on magical transportation vanished into the air, and three cars drove off.

A couple of minutes into it, the cars split off from one another. Tommy, Kim, and Harry drove along peacefully for a few minutes.

"Wow, this might be easier than we thou…" Kim was halted by a big crash a few hundred feet front of them. Tommy swerved out of the way, but both Kim and Harry saw the horrific site of an absolutely mangled corpse of 'Mad-Eye' which had crushed the car.

"I don't believe it, 'Mad-Eye' is dead!" Harry said in shock.

"TOMMY!" Kim then shouted. "Look out!" All of a sudden all three saw to the sides of them that they were being tailed by two death eaters.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling. Also, some of the lines I copied directly (or paraphrased) from HP7, solely because I don't want to mess too much with a good thing.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7

"What are we gonna do?" Kim asked, seeing the two death eaters flying behind them.

"I'm going to do what I do best... drive," Tommy said as he started maneuvering around different cars. "Harry, Kim, I need you to be my defenses, roll down the windows on opposite sides and do your thing." With that, Kim morphed and rolled down her window in on the passenger side, and Harry rolled his down on the opposite side in the back, and started deflecting and firing curses back at the hooded figures. Tommy continued to maneuver, at one point completely leaving the death eaters completely in the dust.

"I think you lost them," Harry said. "Great spell casting... Kim, right?"

"Thanks, you were amazing back there," Kim replied. They drove, and all of a sudden Harry began to scream in agony. "Harry, are you ok?"

"Kim!" Tommy got her attention. "Look behind you!" She looked to see another death eater, much scarier than the others. His face was serpent-like, and had no hair on his head.

"That's him..." Harry struggled to say through the pain.

"Voldemort?" With that, Kim fired a curse, which seemingly had no affect on him. Voldemort fired back, with Kim closely avoiding the green-colored beam.

"HARRY!" Voldemort intensely said, and then shot a killing curse at him. Except, something peculiar happened. Though Harry was knocked nearly unconscious, his wand automatically matched Voldemort's spell. "Impossible!" After a minute of a stalemate between the two, Voldemort's wand broke, and his body hurled to the ground from the force of the energy.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Tommy asked. "Harry?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... I think."

"How did you do that?" Kim asked. "How did you fight him off like that?"

"I don't know." Harry looked at his wand, amazed at what just happened. A sense of relief came over them as they had gotten off the highway and had come to a dirt road, moving away from the city and into the countryside. At that point, the three saw their car envelop itself into a translucent bubble, and ahead Harry saw a place he was all too glad to see.

"The burrow!" He said excitedly. Kim demorphed, and the three were nervously excited to be where they were. They knew they were safe, but afraid for what may have happened to the others... they all ready knew that 'Mad-Eye' had met a cruel death. As the three got out of the car, Molly and Ginny Weasley ran out to them. "Harry! Thank goodness you're safe!" Molly ran up to him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, any news of the others?" Harry asked as he let go of her and hugged Ginny.

"Yeah, have the others gotten back yet?" Tommy asked.

"None yet." Ginny replied. All of a sudden, another car showed up, but with noticeable damage to the passenger side. Hermione and Adam got out of the car, and opened the passenger side and dragged Jason out of the seat...

"JASON!" Kim shouted, and Tommy, Kim, and Harry all ran over to them, with the Weasleys close behind.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"It was Snape!" Hermione said. "Jason was morphed, but he was hit by reducto spell, and then Snape hit a Sectumsempra curse on him."

"Sectumsempra... what is that?" Kim asked, as they tried to mobilize Jason into the house.

"It's a spell that Snape created... it's like a magical sword to the chest, or any other area to a person's body." Hermione said.

"Is there a way we can heal him?" Adam asked. At that point they had reached a couch, and took his shirt off to reveal a deep slash across his chest and abdomen. "He's lucky he isn't dead all ready."

"Out of the way dears," Molly said. She raised her wand, and slowly the wound began to close the wound, with the blood disappearing. After she was done, Jason awoke slowly.

"What happened?" Jason started to get up, but Molly placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to lay down.

"You were hit by a nasty curse, you're going to need to rest." The rest of them looked at Molly for a moment, starting to see the worry in her face that none of her children, or husband, had arrived yet. All of a sudden, they heard another car, along with thestrals and the sounds of brooms swooshing and they all ran outside. There they saw each group arrive one by one until they all arrived (minus Mundungus Fletcher and 'Mad-Eye'). They all went in and gathered around the couch that Jason had been lying on, so they could discuss what had just happened.

"What happened to Jason?" Kat asked. Jason re-awoke to the blonde blue ranger's worried question.

"I'm fine... just had a run in with a bad curse, that's all." Kat wanted to ask more, but then Remus chimed in.

"Where's 'Mad-Eye' and Mundungus?" Remus asked. Before Tommy and Harry could say anything, it was Bill who spoke first.

"'Mad-Eye' is dead." The rest of the group, except for Tommy's car, sighed.

"What exactly happened, Bill?" Harry asked.

"Mundungus got one look at Voldemort, and disapparated the first chance he got. 'Mad-Eye' tried to draw his wand, but at that point it was too late. He sent a curse flying at him, and plummeted to the ground."

"We saw 'Mad-Eye' crash," Tommy said. "What I want to know is how Voldemort knew to come after us if he went after 'Mad-Eye' first."

"Harry, do you remember anything that would have given you away?" Remus asked.

"Well, not really. Oh wait, the spells I used!"

"What?" Kim asked. "What about them?"

"I used the disarming spell immediately, they know that that spell is my bread and butter... how could I be so stupid!"

"It's ok, Harry," Kingsley chimed in. "But you're going to want to start using more powerful spells against them. Otherwise it's going to be easy for them to capture you."

"You're right."

"Harry," Ron started. "How is it that you were able to give 'You-Know-Who' the slip?"

"I don't know... our wands somehow got 'tied' together. The thing is, I didn't even cast a spell, it was almost as if... as if my wand knew I was in trouble, and dueled Voldemort for me."

"You and Voldemort have always shared a bond... there must be something about it that in when he tries to kill you, your wand or magic, Lily's magic, protects you," Remus said.

"Wait, but that doesn't explain the immense pain you were experiencing before Voldemort attacked us," Kim said. "What did he do to you?"

"It's hard to explain," Harry said. "Anytime I'm near Voldemort, the scar he gave me hurts... like a burning sensation."

"So, whenever you feel pain, it means he's nearby?" Adam asked.

"Not exactly... our minds are connected together in a sort of weird way," Harry replied. "When something happens with that connection, it hurts like crazy."

The conversation continued to go on, as Molly prepared a feast for the Order and the Rangers. Jason continued to improve from a health standpoint, so much so in fact the Order members were quite amazed at the healing abilities of the young 'muggle.' As the night progressed, the Order all went to different safe houses, while the Rangers stayed in two different rooms (split into guys and girls) at Ron's house. Harry and Hermione also were staying there, and at this point were talking with Ron about their next moves.

"So what's the next thing that we do?" Ron asked. "Did Dumbledore tell you what the next horcruxes were?"

"We have some ideas of what they might be," Harry responded. "Dumbledore had me look into old memories in the pensieve over the course of last year. It seemed as if his own personal history coincided with his lust for power and legacy."

"You mean, his horcruxes are kind of like trophies?" Hermione asked.

"Some of them, yes. I mean, his diary probably not as much, but the ring Dumbledore destroyed belonged to his Uncle, the locket of Slytherin, the Cup of Hufflepuff, and most likely an object of Ravenclaw. And probably Nagini, his snake."

"So, objects from great figures, or objects that glorify him as a great figure," Hermione added.

"So when do we head out to destroy these things?" The voice didn't come from Ron, as he would have expected, but as Harry looked around he saw the leader of the Rangers standing in the doorway.

"Tommy, it's not that I don't appreciate your help..."

"But I don't understand what I'm getting myself into," Tommy replied, telegraphing what Harry was going to say. "From the sounds of things, you don't exactly have it all together yourself. You don't have the locations, nor an exact strategy, just a list of objects. No offense, but you need someone who is trained both in combat situations as well as strategy. And let me remind you that while you might be 'the chosen one,' that doesn't mean you're the only one who's life is at stake. If you go at this alone, you're playing right into Voldemort's hands."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Hermione interjected. "I think you're right Tommy. I think we do need your help." Harry and Ron both were stunned by Hermione's admission. "Look you two, we're becoming very skilled wizards. But we don't know what it's like to go to battle day after day. We don't know what it's like to be on a mission. However, I think if all six of you are with us, it will weigh us down. And, I think if you split up, the other part of your team can help us find the horcruxes faster."

"That's not a bad idea. Let me talk to the rest of the Rangers, see what they think, and we'll start getting ready. When do we move out?"

"After the wedding," Ron said.

"No!" Harry interjected. "We need to go now..."

"You still got the trace on you, there's no way we can go now. Besides, we could all use a little break, and Bill and Fleur's wedding might be just the thing that we need."

"I think it's a good idea," Tommy chimed in. "It's good to remember often what we're fighting for." With that, Tommy left in the doorway, leaving the three wizards to discuss any remaining details.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling. Also, some of the lines I copied directly (or paraphrased) from HP7, solely because I don't want to mess too much with a good thing.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8

"We're going to need to split up," Tommy told the rangers, as they sat huddled together in one of the bedrooms in the Weasley's home. "My thought here is that half of us can be on the ground with Harry and his crew in trying to find these horcruxes. The other half stays behind to fight off any threats to the public, do research on where other locations for the Horcruxes might be, and any other things that need to be done. Questions or thoughts?" The other rangers looked and nodded seemingly in agreement. "Ok... we need to figure out who goes where."

"I think we're going to need our most capable field members with Harry," Tanya said.

"I agree, so I think that definitely means that you, Tommy, and Jason should definitely be out there," Adam added. "You guys have both led the team, and have loads of experience, especially when it comes to finding your way on the fly."

"Ok, well, we still need a third," Tommy said.

"I think the third should be obvious," Kat said. The rest of the group looked at her curiously. "You guys are probably going to be in more difficult situations than us, situations where you are going to need not only great leadership, but an emotional leader, someone who will be, as Zordon put it, the heart of the team." With that, all eyes turned to Kim, who started to feel both honored and embarrassed, if you can feel those at the same time.

"Kat, I appreciate it, but any of you could do much better. What about you? Or Tanya? Adam, you could go and it could be all the guys."

"Kim, I think Kat's right," Adam replied. "Besides, I wouldn't mind being more the behind the scenes type of guy this time around. Besides, I've gotten loads of experience on the research end ever since we transitioned to the Zeo and Turbo powers."

"So it's settled, then," Tommy said. "Jason, Kim and I will go with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, while Adam, Tanya, and Kat will find a safe house and start doing whatever recon work that's needed."

"When do we start bro?" Jason asked.

"After the wedding tomorrow night. Let's coordinate with Harry to see what we need to pack. Adam, could you and Tanya help grab the rest of our stuff from the back of the cars?"

"Sure thing, Tommy," Adam replied. The rangers started to disperse leaving only Kim and Tommy in the room.

"Tommy, are you sure you're ok with me being with you?" Kim asked. "I mean, I know we had a chance to talk a few things out back there, but..."

"There aren't two people I trust more out there than you and Jason," Tommy quickly interrupted. "If there's tension between us, we'll deal with it as we go."

"Do you really trust me? Even after what I did to you?" Tommy waited a minute, and then answered.

"I won't lie Kim that it's hard. But I know that what happened between us, it was something we both messed up at. We both made mistakes. But when we were rangers together, I always knew when you were out there we were going to win. I always knew that when you stepped out onto the battlefield, Zedd, Rita, and now Voldemort, they didn't have a chance. We're going to need to rebuild our trust on a personal level, but in terms of rangering, there is no one else I'd rather put my trust in." Tommy and Kim stood in the room together for a couple of moments, letting everything sink in.

"Thanks, Tommy... for being honest, but for your constant affirmation. It really means a lot to me."

"Thanks for your willingness to serve alongside us. And for opening up to me. I really did mean it a few weeks ago, it's really good to have you with us." With that, Tommy left, leaving Kim only to consider what he meant by his last words to her.

Harry stood outside watching the rangers bring in the last of their belongings, wondering if they really knew what they were getting themselves into. Ron and Hermione were asleep upstairs, something Harry wished he could do at that moment. However, sleep was somewhat of a long lost friend for him... ever since Sirius died, and even more so after Dumbledore was killed, sleep seemed to be something Harry just couldn't submit to.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry turned to see Tommy standing there.

"Sorry... what's a penny?"

"Right... your British... and a wizard. What I should have said was, 'galleon for your thoughts."

"Oh, right... you mean, you want to know what I'm thinking." The two grinned at the clarity in translation.

"I'm wondering whether I should just leave, and make a go of this on my own."

"You mean, not even Ron or Hermione? Just you?"

"Yeah... I mean, ever since He's come back, all he has wanted is me. Why should I put others in danger when this is my fight? Why should your lives be in danger because of me?" Tommy listened intently, and then offered a response.

"Well, first of all, if you left now, you'd still have about an hour left before the trace thing that 'Mad-Eye' talked about wore off."

"Well... then what about leaving at Midnight?"

"Ok, well then we get to the second problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Harry, you might be the key guy in all of this... but if Voldemort truly rises to power, the whole world will suffer. If this is a war, then we need to fight him as a team. It's not just for your sake... it's for the sake of all of us, for our futures." Tommy waited a minute to let that sink in, and then he continued. "There was a time when I was placed under an evil spell. In fact, it may have been similar to the Imperius Curse. Anyway, after Jason, Kim, and the others freed me from it, I often felt that I had to fight and prove that I could take down Rita on my own, that I had to prove that I was no longer the bad guy. But my teammates helped me realize that, though I could help in defeating her, I ultimately needed to trust them so we could all work together to fight against her." Again, Tommy allowed Harry to think through what was said, and then continued one last time, this time asking a question. "Why do you want to face him alone?"

"Because I see all of the bad that he's done, because of me." Harry looked to be on the verge of tears. "First, he killed my parents, then he took away Sirius' life by having him locked up in Azkaban for 13 years, only for him to be killed by his right-hand witch, Bellatrix. Then, he took out Dumbledore, by using a man whom he trusted the most. My friends... my FAMILY, all gone, because of Him. And it's all because he wants me dead!" At this point Harry was starting to yell. Tommy looked at him intently, and then spoke.

"They didn't die because of you, they died because they believed in what was right. Your parents died because they stood up for the protection of their son. Sirius and Dumbledore died because they believed that Voldemort's ideals were worth fighting against. Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Order, even us rangers... we're willing to die for what we know is right. Not because of you, but because of what WE stand for. I would die for good to triumph over evil, and if that meant doing everything possible to keep you alive, I would do it." The two stood there, standing side by side. A couple of stray tears fell from Harry's eyes down his face, and he pondered for what seemed like an eternity to the both of them.

"Thanks, Tommy... that was REALLY helpful."

"Anytime. Just remember, the burden of being 'the chosen one' doesn't mean you bear the burden of the whole war."

"Yeah... I think that makes sense to me now. Not to change the subject, but, have you decided about the three coming with us?"

"Yeah, it'll be Kim, Jason, and I. The other three will stay back to do recon, give us clues to where other horcruxes might be."

"How will they do that? We would need to give away our location to keep in contact."

"Not if we use 'muggle'-type communication." Tommy lifted up his communicator. "Our friend made these for us when we were first rangers. We can use the Morphing Grid to communicate with one another anywhere in the world."

"Brilliant."

"Well, we should get some shut-eye, big day tomorrow."

"Right... good night Tommy."

"Good night."

When morning came, a flurry of activity happened. First, the Weasley's, with the help of a few of the Order members, prepared the tent for the evening festivities. The Rangers packed their stuff for their journeys, and then used the three cars to get appropriate dress wear (they also returned the cars, and had a bit of explaining to do about the passenger side that Snape had damaged!). They returned via Apparition after finding a secluded spot. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were visited by Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic, where he gave them items that Dumbledore had left to them in his will: He left Ron his deluminator, Hermione a copy of "Tales of Beetle the Bard," and Harry the snitch he caught in his first quidditch match. Scrimgeour also explained that Dumbledore had left him the sword of Gryffindor, but was missing, which irked all three of them.

As day came close to evening, and the wedding was close at hand, things seemed to die down. Well, that is unless you count the time Harry and Ginny spent talking and then kissing in the kitchen, final plans were being made by the rangers, and a short walk for a better view of the sunset by Adam and Tanya.

The wedding ceremony went by quickly, and the grand reception began. Tommy, Jason, and Adam arrived in their suits, and were amazed when their eyes rested upon what stood before them. Water glasses immediately filling themselves in a large pyramid, candies, cakes, and puddings seemingly as far as the eye could see, and beautiful adornments hung on the top and borders of the tent. It was certainly the most stunning display that the young men had ever seen. That is, until they saw their friends, of course, walking towards them.

"Wow... Tanya... you look... amazing," Adam said to his girlfriend, who was wearing a beautiful Yellow T-Dress.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Of course..." Adam responded to his girlfriend's question by swiftly grasping her hand and taking her to the dance floor, the other four just grinning at Adam's new found boldness with Tanya.

"By the way," Jason said. "Kim, Kat, you two look stunning."

"Yeah, you two sure know how to take a guy's breath away," Tommy added. He immediately wished he hadn't said that, knowing the thoughts that could easily be running through both of his ex-girlfriends heads. They both seemed to at least confirm that thought, as they both blushed.

"Thanks Jason, Tommy," Kat replied, in a calming tone.

"Yeah... thanks." Kim said, not nearly as sure of herself.

Before any other words were said, Fred and George Weasley wondered over.

"Ahhh, Kim and Kat," they said in unison. "Care to dance?" Without much resistance, the two women gladly accepted the invitation, leaving Jason and Tommy alone."

"'You know how to take a guy's breath away?'" Jason said, mocking his best friend. "You say that to, not one, but two of your ex-girlfriends at the same time?"

"What?" Tommy responded. "Okay, it wasn't the most thoughtful comment that I could have said."

However, he was sure they were certainly two of the most beautiful women there, in his opinion at least. And they truly did look stunning, Kat dressed in a light blue sundress with a floral pattern, and Kim in a soft pink strapless floor length gown. The two men gazed upon the girls as they danced with the Weasley twins, seemingly having a great time.

"Hey look, there's Hermione," Jason said, taking Tommy out of his thought.

"She's all alone, why don't you ask her to dance? Besides, your girl is taken at the moment."

"Kat's not my girl... not yet anyway."

"Ok... well what does that have to do with Hermione?"

"Hmmm... Oliver, this might actually be a good idea. You gonna dance with anyone?"

"Nah, I'm going to sit this one out. Have fun bro." Tommy left to walk outside the tent for a bit of fresh air, while Jason walked over to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," Jason said.

"Jason, good to see you. You look very handsome in your suit."

"Thanks, you look pretty fantastic yourself." She did, wearing a lovely red dress. "Would you care to dance?" Hermione was taken aback for a moment. She didn't know Jason for too long, only at the beginning of their Ranger journey, and again the night before in the car during the escape from Little Whinging, but at the same time, he appeared friendly and trustworthy.

"I'd... I'd love to, Jason." She smiled, and the two walked out to the dance floor. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Where should I start?" Jason asked.

"Well, maybe where you are from?"

"I grew up in Angel Grove, California for the first 15 or so years of my life, and then I moved to Geneva, Switzerland."

"Geneva? What were you doing there?"

"I was part of a peace conference for about two years."

"Really? What was it like?"

"Honestly, compared to being a ranger, it was pretty boring. I could see first hand the difference I was making as a ranger, while at the conference I could never gauge if we were doing anything productive. It was incredibly political. Two of my best friends are still there though. They graduated from a special school designed for the members over there, and they are now higher-ups within the conference."

"I can relate, I think, with the politics at least. We've had major issues with our government, particularly with Voldemort on the rise."

"Unfortunately, fear breeds irrational thinking, which just fuels the fire for politics. Anyway, what about you? What's your story?"

"Well, I was born to two non-magical parents, who were absolutely stunned that their only daughter happened to be a witch. I grew up for 11 years in England, and then have been in Hogwarts ever since."

"What do your parents do?"

"They're dentists."

"Oh man... I appreciate what they do, but I never like going to see them."

"Haha, trust me, I've heard all about it from the other end of the spectrum. My parents love what they do, but they have had some crazy stories..."

Tommy continued to look on, seeing Jason and Hermione happily talking as they danced. As he scanned the room he saw Harry talking with some older gentleman at a table, a couple of the Order members, including Remus, talking at the edges of the tent, and then saw Hagrid with a very 'giant' woman near the self-filling glasses. It was quite a site to see. A few minutes went by, and Tommy was amazed, and relieved, to see that Jason had switched dance partners to Kat. _'I hope they end up together... Kat deserves someone a lot better... and Jason could be that guy.'_ A finger tap on the back interrupted his thoughts, and he spun around only to see Kim.

"Hey Tommy."

"Kim, hey, I'm sorry about before..."

"No, it's really all right. I, uh, appreciated the compliment." Tommy smiled with relief, which gave way to slight chuckle for both of them.

"Kim, what would you say if I asked you to dance?" Kim waited at the question, leaving Tommy a bit nervous. As she looked like she was about to answer, a white light came streaking from the sky, some sort of patronus. It ripped through the top of the tent and halted in the middle of the ceremony, in the form of a Lynx.

"Everybody stop, it's Kingsley's patronus," Remus Lupin said.

_'The Ministry is fallen... The Minister of Magic is Dead... They are coming... They are coming,'_ The patronus said. A panic started to erupt within the tent, and all of a sudden death eaters appeared and started firing curses.

"Kim, come on, we need to find Harry and leave." Tommy said

"But what about the people here?"

"Adam," Tommy said through his communicator, which he had hidden under his suit jacket. "I need you guys to take care of this."

Within the blink of an eye, the Black, Yellow and Blue rangers morphed and began to combat the threat.

"Ron, Hermione, we need to find Tommy!" Harry shouted, as Remus caught him.

"Harry, just go. GO!" Harry Ron and Hermione all joined up together, and just as a death eater seemed to be upon them, Hermione disapparated them from the tent.

"Kim, Tommy," Jason said, running by the other two unmorphed rangers, who had taken cover under a table. "We need to morph and disapparate out, Harry and the others all ready left on the Order's command."

"Ok, let's get in the clear and do it," Tommy said. The three left the tent undetected, morphed, and then apparated with no knowledge of where Harry could be, and the uncertainty of leaving their fellow rangers behind...

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling. Also, some of the lines I copied directly (or paraphrased) from HP7, solely because I don't want to mess too much with a good thing.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9

*London, England*

A loud 'pop' sounded, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione landed right in the main street of the city. Ron, who saw a large double-decker bus headed their way, pushed them to the sidewalk, and they began to walk.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Downtown London, I used come here with my parents when I was little," Hermione said.

"Come on, let's get off the streets, and get somewhere safe," Ron added. They walked behind the buildings to one of the alleys, as Hermione pulled out her handbag.

"We need to get changed," she said.

"How, I left all my stuff back at the burrow?" Harry asked.

"No... I packed it in this," Hermione pointed to her handbag. "It's a undetectable extension charm. I've had the essentials packed since last night, Tommy asked me to pack their stuff in this as well."

"Speaking of Tommy, I wonder where they got off to?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'd hate if they couldn't find us, especially Jason..." Ron said sarcastically. "You'd be pretty bummed if he couldn't make it, right Hermione?" Harry was shocked, and Hermione was downright angry. Again. At Ron.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She erupted.

"I saw you dancing with him, getting all cozy..."

"Enough, guys," Harry quickly intervened. "Look, this is not the time to be divided. Once we find somewhere safe, have at it all you want." Hermione chose to ignore her feelings and listened to Harry, while Ron felt somewhat embarrassed that he even said anything.

"There's a coffee shop nearby, let's change and go there," Hermione said. They changed and got to the shop and sat down, where the waitress took their drink orders.

"Well, where are we gonna go from here?" Ron asked as they waited for their drinks. "Where's safe?"

"That's just it... if the Ministry really has fallen, none of the old places are safe," Hermione said.

"What about the Leaky Cauldron, the others might go back there looking for us?" Harry asked.

"No, I'd imagine there'd be loads of Death Eaters there."

"What about..." As Ron started to talk, a curse flew at them from the opposite side of the room. "Bloody Hell!" As they took the tables and turned them over to make a barrier, they saw that across the room were two Death Eaters. Each side fired curses back and forth until one of the Death Eater's, a tall blonde-haired one, fired a curse to rid Hermione of her table. As the blonde-haired one was ready to fire another curse at Hermione, a stream of light from the entrance of the shop was fired, disarming him.

"STUPEFY!" The white ranger said, coming to Hermione's aid.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The pink ranger said, with the red ranger coming in right behind her. The three wizards poked their heads up to see the rangers, then turned back to the Death Eaters.

"Thanks Jason... for the save," Hermione said to the White Ranger. If Ron was frustrated before, he was fuming now.

"Anytime. Should we power down?" Jason asked.

"Wait," Harry said. "We need to alter their memories, make sure they can't follow us. Ron, get the lights, Tommy, the blinds." Ron pulled out the deluminator and took out the lights, while Tommy used his wand to bring down the blinds.

"Hermione," Ron said. "You should do it... your the best at spells." They looked at Hermione, and she nodded her approval and walked towards the two dark wizards who were sprawled over the floor.

"OBLIVIATE," she said, with her wand pointed at them.

"POWER DOWN!" Tommy, Kim, and Jason said in unison. As they stood, they were still in their clothes from the wedding.

"We need to get you a change of clothes," Harry said. "Hermione." She handed him the bag, which Harry proceeded to grab clothes for both Tommy and Jason. The three rangers were astonished to see that Harry could pull out so much from such a small bag. As Harry went to pull out Kim's clothes, Hermione stopped him.

"Kim might prefer another girl to grab her clothes, do you mind?" Kim silently thanked Hermione as she snatched the bag back from Harry and fished for a change a clothes for her. They went to separate bathrooms, changed, and then snuck out the back and walked back to a main street in the city.

"So who were those guys anyway?" Tommy asked.

"One of them was Rowle," Harry said. "He was there the night Snape killed Dumbledore on the astronomy tower.

"The other one was Antonin Dolohov," Ron said. "Face was all over the wanted posters."

"So, these guys were pretty serious?" Kim asked.

"No offense, but they're all serious," Hermione retorted. "We were lucky you got there when you did. If Jason hadn't hit Rowle with that stunning spell, I don't know what would have happened." Ron again felt more tense, when Harry moved on.

"Wait, exactly how did you find us?"

"Jason put his communicator in with the rest of our stuff in your bag," Tommy said. "One of the more recent upgrades with the communicators was a tracking device implanted in each of them. So Jason figured if we stuck a communicator in there, we'd be able to find you regardless of where you were in the case of us getting separated."

"That was brilliant," Hermione said.

"Yes, bloody brilliant," Ron said, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"No problem, I'm just glad it worked," Jason said, either choosing to ignore Ron's sarcasm, or not recognizing it at all. "So where do we go on from here?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming a hotel wouldn't work, considering it would be easy to search for you there Harry," Kim said. "Although, I wouldn't mind the option of room service."

"No, I don't think that would be good," Harry said. "Not only could they find me, but it might put more innocent people in danger."

"Oh no!" Hermione said loudly, suddenly stopping in the midst of their walking.

"What is it?" Harry asked, with the rest of the group stopping to see what she was worried about.

"We forgot to celebrate your birthday!"

"Oh man, that's right, you turned 17 today!" Tommy said.

"Ginny and I... we made a cake, and we were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding," Hermione continued.

"Honestly, considering we were almost killed by a couple of death eaters back there, it's ok," Harry said, moving the group forward.

"Right... it's a matter of perspective," Hermione said.

"Wait... that reminds me of a place we could go," Ron said. With that, Ron found an alley where they all grabbed onto Ron and disapparated. They apparated to their new location, where Tommy, Kim, Jason all felt sick.

"Next time we do that, let us morph first," Tommy said.

"No kidding... I feel totally gross." Kim chimed in.

"You'll get used to it," Ron said to the rangers. They all stood in front of the place Ron thought of, and Harry and Hermione smiled, while the rangers stood in awe of the row home that was forming right in front of them.

"Sirius' house," Harry beamed.

"Ron... this is brilliant!" Hermione said, smiling.

"Well, you know... it was nothing," Ron said... somewhat imitating what Jason said earlier.

"Shall we?" Jason asked. He opened the gate and went towards the door, the others closely following. They opened the door and walked in, only to find the door swiftly close behind them.

"Be on your guard, guys," Tommy said.

"Lumos," Harry said, trying to light up the room with his wand. "Hermione."

"Right. HOMENUM REVELIUM." Hermione said pointing her wand forward, but nothing happened. "We're alone." They walked further down to where the kitchen was, and turned on the lights.

"Look, aside from Kim, Jason, and I getting a tour, I think we should call it a night," Tommy said. "We can plan out our next steps after we get a good night's sleep."

"Should we contact Adam, first, see how things ended up at the Burrow?" Kim asked.

"I'd like that," Ron said. "I want to make sure my family is ok."

"Yeah, let's do that first," Tommy said, raising his wrist so he could speak into his communicator. "Adam, this is Tommy, do you copy?" A couple of seconds went by, and then a voice spoke into it.

"Hey Tommy, it's Kat," she said with her thick Austrailian accent. " Adam is out with Tanya making sure we weren't followed."

"Are you guys ok?" Jason jumped in.

"Yeah, what happened back at the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Adam, Tanya, and I are fine. There were a couple of casualties, but after we morphed we were able to dispatch most of them, the rest retreated."

"Where did the rest of the Order and the Weasley's go?" Kim asked, Ron stood up nervously at the mention of his family.

"They all got out safely, but they went to another safe house now that the Burrow is compromised. Are you all ok?"

"Yeah, we managed to meet up with Harry, and have gotten to a safe house," Tommy said. "Look, you guys should get some sleep. Why don't we touch base in the morning to go over our next steps."

"Sounds good Tommy, good night everyone," Kat said.

"Good night," the six said back.

"Was that Tommy?" Adam asked Kat, who had just walked back in with Tanya from patrolling the grounds outside.

"Yeah, they made it out ok," She responded. "He said they'd check in tomorrow to go over their plans with us, and that we should all get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds wonderful," Tanya said. "And we can sleep knowing that the enchantments I just cast will protect us."

"Thanks for doing that, Tanya," Adam said shyly.

"Anytime, shugga," Tanya said with a smile, who then kissed him on the cheek and then winked at him as she walked by to the next room. Kat stifled a giggle, while Adam looked flabbergasted yet excited all at the same time. They went to their seperate rooms, Kat and Tanya in one room, Adam in the other. Soon they were off to sleep, Adam smiling about his earlier exchange with Tanya, while Tanya and Kat joyfully engaged in some girl talk before they went to sleep. Though the stakes were high, and nerves were getting to all of them, they at least could have a little joy to be reminded of what they were fighting for.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 10

*Malfoy Manor*

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort yelled, killing one of the death eaters who failed to capture Harry at the wedding. The others, including Lucius and the rest of the Malfoy Family, cowered as Voldemort looked them all over. They saw their comrade's lifeless body as he stood over him in deep anger. "I'd like to think that I'm a gracious master. But my patience is easily wearing thin. It's not that you've been defeated... but it's that you've been defeated by muggles." He waited a few seconds to speak again. "MUGGLES!"

"My Lord..." Lucius started to say.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted, torturing his long, blonde-haired subordinate. Lucius' body contorted every which way, every possible nerve writhing in pain. Then, he felt comfort, as Voldemort ended the curse. "Don't. Interrupt me. Again." Voldemort turned his back for a moment, pacing intentionally until he moved back towards his death eaters. "As I said, I'm gracious, so I'm giving you all another opportunity. I've learned of a way to cripple these muggles emotionally. Unfortunately, I have other business to attend to, so I need some of you to go to California, to a city named Angel Grove."

"My Lord, what's in Angel Grove?"

*Adam's Safe House*

Adam awoke to a delightful aroma in his room. The light was starting to shine through, so he decided that trying to sleep-in probably wasn't going to work, and got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen to see Kat cooking eggs and bacon on the stove. "Coffee's in the pot on the counter," Kat said to him.

"Where did you get the food?" Adam asked as he moved towards the counter, grabbed a mug, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Tanya got up early this morning and went to the market to get some," Kat said.

"That girl is amazing." Kat smiled at his compliment of her best friend.

"I'll make sure to let her know how much you appreciate her."

"Haha, thanks. Where is she now?"

"In the shower. Eggs and bacon are almost done, and the toast should be ready."

"Great, I'm starving. Thanks for making this Kat." He grabbed a piece of toast and went towards the refrigerator to grab butter and some jam.

"No problem. I wanted to make sure we got a good start to the day, we have a lot to do."

"Yeah... I don't really know where to start," Adam said as he stuffed a huge bite of toast into his mouth. "We should definitely hit a local library, but I have no clue if they'll have anything in regards to wizard type history."

"Well, if not, we'll have to find a wizarding library." Kat replied.

"And if we can't find that, then we'll need to contact the others, see if we can learn anything from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Speaking of which, did they say what time we would connect today?"

"No, I would imagine they need to figure out what they're going to do first."

*12 Grimmald Place, Sirius' House*

Unlike Adam, Tanya, and Kat, the six staying at 12 Grimmald Place was not nearly as jovial. They had been on the run all night, so though it certainly seemed that even though they were apparently in a safe place, the general feeling of unease swept each person in the house. Harry was up quickly, and started to look through the house for Sirius' old bedroom. He came upon it at the top level of the stairs, and started to look through it. He saw pictures of the Order, old pictures of him with Harry's father, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew, as well as one with him standing with Harry's Mom and Dad on their wedding day. All of a sudden, a loud voice echoed through the house.

"Harry, come down here quick," Ron shouted from down the stairs. He rushed down the stairs, while the other four, who probably were still sleeping until Ron had woken them up, slowly walked to a door which Ron was standing in front of.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Ronald, tell us what was so riveting that you had to yell throughout the entire house while we were all sleeping," Hermione scolded, which caused Ron to blush.

"Sorry, Hermione, it's just, well, look at what it says on the door." Ron pointed to an engraving that was nailed to the door. It read _'Regulus Arcturus Black.'_

"I don't get it... why is this important?" Tommy asked genuinely.

"Well... it's Sirius' brother," Harry said. "Sirius was my Godfather. He died a little over a year ago, killed by Bellatrix."

"Yeah, Sirius' brother... Regulus Arcturus Black... R.A.B," Ron said.

"R.A.B?" Kim asked. "What does that mean?"

"Ron..." Hermione said, before Harry cut her off.

"Now all we need to do is see if the locket is here!"

"Hold on, can someone come back to Earth and pick me up because I'm totally confused," Kim said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid we're not following either," Jason said, with Tommy nodding his head in agreement.

"Let's go downstairs and talk," Harry said. "I'll tell you everything." The six went downstairs and took seats around the table, most of them still in the clothes that they slept in. (However, most of them slept in their clothes from the night before, minus Kim, who had changed into comfortable PJ's) Harry told them the story of the night he went to find the locket of Slytherin with Dumbledore, and how after all the trouble of getting, they found it was a fake due to the letter hidden inside it. The letter was addressed by R.A.B.

"So you think this Regulus guy is the same R.A.B that wrote the letter in the locket?" Jason asked.

"This is big," Kim said. "Good job, Ron."

"Thanks," He replied. "So, we should look in his room, then through the house right? It's gotta be here somewhere."

"Yeah, let's... wait a minute, did you guys hear something?" Harry asked.

"I didn't," Tommy said. At that moment, a tiny bit of noise starting coming from one of the cupboards on the opposite side of the kitchen. "I heard _that_," he said quietly. Harry got up and started approaching the cupboard, alongside Ron and Jason. On the count of three Harry opened it, and Ron and Jason quickly seized the thing that was in it, and through it into a chair.

"What is that thing?" Kim asked, somewhat in disgust. This thing clearly wasn't human.

"Kreacher!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Uhhh," Kreacher couldn't find the words to say, so he merely left the chair and tried to hide, except Hermione reached out her wand and blocked the exit, while Harry and Ron pulled their wands out and cornered him.

"Sit down, Kreacher," Harry said firmly. "You've been spying on us, have you?"

"Kreacher has been watching," He said.

"Ask him about the locket," Hermione said to Harry.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Kreacher screamed at Hermione, but Harry quickly pulled out the locket, with Ron shoving his wand in Kreacher's face.

"Do you know anything about this locket?" Harry asked. "Where it might be in the house?"

"Most evil of objects, that locket," Kreacher said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, approaching him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY MUG..." Kreacher started to rant again until Ron pointed his wand further into his cheek.

"How do you mean, 'most evil of objects'?" Harry asked again. "Kreacher?"

"Master Regulus gave me that locket before he died, with the instruction to destroy it. Kreacher tried many things, but could never destroy it."

"Where is it now?" Harry asked.

"He came in the night, and took the locket."

"Who did?" Ron chimed in.

"Mun... Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."

"Why that little bleeder..." Ron said.

"Find him and bring him back here, Kreacher," Harry said. With that, Kreacher disapparated.

"Ok, so what was that thing?" Kim asked.

"_HE_ is a house-elf, who belonged to Regulus," Hermione said, somewhat in defense of the creature.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to get you in a bad mood... I've just never seen one before," Kim said, recognizing she said something to offend Hermione.

"It's ok, I just don't like that wizards take advantage of them because they are mandated to be servants of their owners," Hermione replied. "Sorry."

"Wait, so if Kreacher belonged to Regulus, and then belonged to Sirius, his must now serve..."

"Me," Harry interrupted Ron's verbal thought process. "I knew he'd listen to me, because by law he must."

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Wait for Kreacher to come back," Tommy said. "Let's see if he's able to put us on the right path to find this horcrux. In the meantime, Jason, can you get in touch with Adam and the others, let them know what we've found."

"Sounds good," Jason responded, and then walked through the door and grabbed his communicator out of Hermione's bag to talk to the others. While Jason was doing that, the others decided it was a good time to get cleaned up, get a change of clothes, and grab some breakfast. About an hour and a half later, they all found themselves in the living room, with Jason reporting on what the other group had been doing. "They went to a local library to see if they had anything on the objects we might be looking for, but no luck. Now they've been searching for a wizard library, but don't know where to start."

"Diagon Alley has one, but that would be way too dangerous," Hermione said.

"Yeah, with the Ministry under Voldemort's control, death eaters would relish the idea of torturing muggles who try to use magical things," Harry replied. "Even if it is just a library."

"But how would they be able to tell?" Kim asked. "It's not like they'd go out and scream 'I'm not magical.'"

"They'd be able to tell from the way they dress, talk," Ron said. "Not too mention having no idea about fitting into the culture. My family and I are the same way trying to fit into the muggle world, and my Dad is the one pure-blood wizard you'd talk to about trying to fit in."

"Wait," Jason said. "You said death eaters would be around this Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"What if they went in morphed, and tried to track down info from some of them. Overhear conversations, see where people are going, pick up the latest rumors."

"It's possible, but I severely doubt that they'd lead us to any horcruxes," Hermione said. "Voldemort doesn't seem like the type to publicly broadcast something that would seem to be the key to his immortality. And besides, that would put them in loads of danger."

"At this point, I think we should let them decide," Jason said. "Look, I know they'd be in danger, but I think we should at least share this with them, see if it's a lead they want to follow up on and a risk they're willing to take. I mean, if it were me, and I was running out of options this early in the game, I'd definitely jump at this."

"Yeah, I agree," Kim said. "Adam is more than capable to lead them, and Kat and Tanya can hold their own." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all seemed to disagree, but weren't saying anything.

"Guys, I think I'm leaning towards Hermione on this," Tommy said. "I agree that it's an opportunity, but it's not a solid one. For now, I think they should try to find some safer and surer prospects. If those run dry, then they should check them out.

"Tommy, we could potentially end this now," Kim said, the tone in her voice starting to get more heated.

"Or we run the risk of our friends getting discovered and killed or captured for no reason," Tommy answered back. "We have a strong lead with the locket and they still haven't checked out other options in terms of research. It seems like an unnecessary risk this early in the game." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all seemed relieved, while Kim looked frustrated. Jason, however, seemed content with Tommy's decision.

"So, do you want me to tell them just to keep searching, and that we'll follow up on our lead here?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I think that sounds good," Tommy said. Jason left with his communicator to go into the kitchen, while Kim stormed off upstairs.

"Kim doesn't look happy, maybe I can go talk to her, girl to girl?" Hermione asked.

"I think she'd like that," Tommy said. With that, Hermione left the room, leaving Tommy with Harry and Ron.

"Why does she get upset like that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it seems like there's some tension between you two," Ron added.

"Right, kind of like the same tension between you and Hermione?" Tommy quipped back, making Ron blush a bit. "Hey, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Kim and I have a bit of a history. We dated for nearly 3 years before she broke up with me in a letter. A lot of it was while she had moved away, I had missed a lot of opportunities to make sure she knew I loved her. She felt, no, feels abandoned by me."

"So, when you two disagree, it seems to her that you are abandoning her?" Harry asked.

"Something like that," Tommy said, running his hand through his long hair. Upstairs Hermione found Kim on the bed she slept in, sitting on the edge.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked.

"Considering it's your room, too, I think so," Kim said, a little bit more cheerfully.

"Thanks. You seemed upset back there, is everything ok?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Every time Tommy disagrees with me, I get so angry. I feel like he doesn't care what I have to say."

"You really care about what he thinks of you, don't you?" Kim stayed silent, and then Hermione realized what was going on. "Oh... you really care about _**him**_."

"Since I laid my eyes on him, but I made the mistake of throwing him away. I wrote him a break-up letter. All he wants now is friendship, but even then I don't think he really wants that. I think he just wants to make sure we get the mission done. Then I'll be back out of the picture."

"Kim, I think you're over thinking this a bit, Don't you?" She asked rhetorically. "I mean, I don't think Tommy was disagreeing because it was your opinion. He weighed the options and made a decision. And even more so, I think he really does care for you, because he's willing to disagree when it's for the good of the team. Think about it, if there are negative consequences, it affects everyone, including you." Hermione stopped there, and saw Kim processing what she was saying. "And by the way, I've seen how he looks at you... I don't think he just sees you as an obstacle to get through."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Before Hermione could finish her thought, they heard a loud THUD. Without communicating, the two girls ran downstairs to see what had happened, and joined the others in the kitchen to see Kreacher and another house-elf dragging Mundungus Fletcher through the kitchen door.

"Dobby?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter, so good to see you sir," he replied, letting go of Mundungus and walking towards them on the table in the middle of the kitchen. "You too Master Weasley, Miss Granger." He turned to look at the three rangers, who, remembering Kreacher's anger towards Tommy when he spoke to him, were a bit confused as to how to talk to the little green house-elf. "I don't know who you three are, but if you're friends of Harry Potter, I am delighted to know you! I am Dobby."

"Hey!" They all turned to see Mundungus struggling with Kreacher hanging on him. "If this is about, what happened to 'Mad-Eye.'"

"Sit down, Mundungus," Harry said sternly. He sat in one of the chairs at the table with a newspaper in front of him with Kreacher jumping off him, but watching him carefully.

"There was a locket that used to be in this house, it looked like this," Harry said, as he showed him the fake one. "Do you have any idea where it is now?"

"I... uh..." Mundungus stammered.

"You took it, didn't you?" Tommy accused.

"Where is it?" Harry asked, this time inching closer to him with his wand drawn.

"Yes, I took it... I raided this place after ol' Sirius died, tried to make a few galleons selling items in Diagon Alley," Mundungus said. "I found the locket, among other things. And then, there I was, when this ministry hag came up and nearly busted me, until she saw the locket. Made me give to 'er."

"Who was she?" Hermione asked. "Who was the witch?"

"Well she..." Mundungus looked down, astonished at the picture he saw. "She's right here, in the paper." At that point, Tommy, who was on the other side of Mundungus grabbed the paper and looked at the picture and caption.

"Who is it Tommy?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I think it's some old professor at your school," he replied. "It says right here, 'professor stands for school reform.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked. Kim shrugged, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had a bad feeling of who this could be.

"Wait... here's her name," Tommy continued. "Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge." When Tommy said the name, it was like the air was sucked out of the room.

"Is there a problem?" Kim asked the three young wizards. Harry looked at Mundungus, then back to his friends.

"To find the locket, we need to go to the Ministry of Magic."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 11

*12 Grimmald Place*

"That's not going to work," Harry said boldly, pacing on the carpet in the living room. It had been a week since they found out the whereabouts of the locket, and they had yet to come up with a feasible plan. "Look, just because they don't know your identities doesn't mean they won't be able to figure out you're not a wizard."

"Have you ever seen an American wizard before?" Tommy asked. "Look, if the Ministry has sold out to look for you, they probably won't think anything of us."

"Or at least not until it's too late," Jason chimed in. "Remember, this is only supposed to be a distraction."

"Look, Kim and I can serve as the assistants to Jason, who will use aging potion so he looks a bit older," Tommy explained. "He'll keep them busy as someone who looks official, while you guys go in and find Umbridge."

"Which in turn will lead to the locket," Kim added.

"And how exactly are we going to get in there?" Hermione asked.

*Adam's Safe House*

"Do we have any leads at this point?" Tanya asked.

"Not that I know of," Kat replied.

"We're just going to have to keep going out and looking," Adam said.

"Maybe we can go through the library again," Kat said. "Now that we know about a specific horcrux, we can try to find more about it."

"It's worth a shot," Adam replied. "Well, let's go."

*Outside the Ministry of Magic*

The six were as ready as they'd ever be to infiltrate the Ministry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all used polyjuice potion to imitate Ministry Personnel (Albert Runcorn, Reg Cattermole, and Mafalda Hopkirk), while Jason looked nearly 30 years older with grayish hair, a thick mustache, and very official looking wizarding attire. Tommy and Kim were dressed in the latest wizarding fashion for young professional wizards (Thanks to Hermione!). They went down to the bathrooms near the train station, and used the toilets to flush themselves down to the Ministry of Magic, where they reappeared in the floos.

"That was totally gross," Kim said, walking with Tommy, Jason, and Hermione, while they separated themselves from Harry and Ron. "So what do we do now?"

"Umm..." Hermione said, and then grabbed the nearest security guard walking by them. "Excuse me, these three are here to see Minister Thicknesse."

"Mafalda, even if I had authority to do so, you know the policies of bringing visitors specifically requires us at least a week's notice to clear them," The guard said.

"You clearly don't know who you're talking too," Jason said coming forward by 'Mafalda's' side. "My name is Jeremy Levon Sullivan, and I'm an ambassador for the Magical Government in the United States. These two are my assistants, Theodore Orville, and Kelly Hepburn." Jason pointed to Tommy and Kim, confidently stating his case for being there.

"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment with the minister?" The guard asked.

"No, though I've tried to send numerous owls, at least two a day ever since the new Minister has been installed," 'Jeremy' said, his voice becoming more loud. As their conversation continued, Harry and Ron continued to one of the elevators.

"Hopefully Hermione and the others can keep them at bay," Harry said as the elevator started going up.

"Right, but how are we going to find Umbridge?" As soon as Ron said that, the elevator opened, and there stood the toad-faced, squatty woman dressed in pink that they had all come to loathe two years ago at Hogwarts.

"Ahh, Albert, you got my memo about bringing Reginald down to the courtroom, did you?" She said with an evil looking smile. At that point, 'Albert' grabbed 'Reg' by the arm. "Good!" She exclaimed, followed by her patented 'hm-hmm!'

"Umm... excuse me..." 'Reg' said nervously. "Wh-why am I being brought to the courtroom?"

"Didn't you tell him Albert?" Dolores asked. 'Albert' shrugged. "We believe you're hiding your wife because she is a muggle-born. Therefore, she really isn't a witch, which means you are aiding..." While Dolores was viciously accusing 'Reg,' 'Albert' noticed a faint speaking, but not in English.

_'Is that Parseltongue?' _He asked himself. That was when he saw the locket around her neck, and slipped his wand out from his sleeve.

"Albert?" Dolores asked. "What on Earth are you doing, put your wand away."

"You're lying about her, Dolores," 'Albert' said. "And you mustn't tell lies. STUPEFY!" He blasted her with a spell, and 'Reg' quickly stopped the elevator in between floors so no one would see them.

"Are you mental!" 'Reg asked. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"Look at her neck, Ron," 'Albert' said. That's when he saw the locket. "Let's grab it and find a way to hide her." 'Reg' took the locket, and then they took the elevator to the top floor, got off, and very carefully moved her to a vacant office by using Harry's invisibility cloak, which he had packed underneath him. "Ok, Ron, make sure no one is out there looking." 'Reg' went to look out, while 'Albert' placed her in the chair in the room. "OBLIVIATE!" Meanwhile, downstairs;

"I just don't understand why I can't see Minister Thicknesse!" Jason kept saying, louder and louder. 'Mafalda' was starting to get nervous, knowing that both the aging and polyjuice potion wouldn't last for too much longer. However, more and more people, including more guards, kept coming towards them.

"Excuse me, please don't get too close to 'Jeremy,'" Kim asserted herself. "This man is a highly prestigious wizard, and should be treated as such."

"Is that so?" All of a sudden, a brutally-faced man approached them. The guards seemed frightened by him and stepped to the side as he made as way towards 'Jeremy.' "My name is Yaxley, head of Magical Law Enforcement. And you are?"

"Jeremy Levon Sullivan, from America," 'Jeremy' said with confidence. "I demand to know what the hold up is!"

"Well you see, we're in the midst of installing a new Minister," Yaxley said. "But I find it odd, that a wizard from America would come unannounced with two... assistants?"

"Why would that be odd?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you see, normally there is plenty of forewarning when another elected official comes."

"I told you all I've sent..."

"I know what you've said... Jeremy," Yaxley said. "But I highly doubt that those owls lost their way."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Jason asked. At that point, Jason's mustache started to become less heavy, and his hair less gray. 'Mafalda' started to look more like Hermione.

"I'm suggesting, my _young _wizard," Yaxley said with a devilish grin. "That you're here to help Harry Potter in some way. Isn't that right, Ms. Granger?" Jason looked at Hermione, who had completely changed back. "Get them!"

"REDUCTO!" Harry and Ron said in unison at the guards, appearing from the elevators.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione added, as the spells sent both guards and rubble flying. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly fled, with the Rangers behind them. All of a sudden, the floos started sealing themselves off, it was a full security lock down.

"Come on!" Harry shouted, trying to get everyone close together so they could all disapparate once they had gotten through the floo. However, Yaxley was close behind, firing curse after curse at them. Ron slid a bit behind the rangers so he could fire counter curses as they ran, and finally they got to an open floo. They disapparated, but Yaxley had gotten a hold of Kim as they left. Hermione saw it as soon as they got to 12 Grimmald Place, and quickly disapparated again. However, Yaxley was not left alone.

"Kim! Are you ok?" Tommy asked, lying on the ground outside 12 Grimmald Place.

"Yeah... I think so... man that hurt," Kim said, trying to get to her feet.

"You won't be ok for long!" Yaxley said, grabbing his wand.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled, seeing Yaxley readying a curse at her.

"It's Morphin Time!" With a flick of her wand, and in a flash of light, Kim morphed and had her wand ready to duel.

"Clever girl... but your powers won't match mine! AVADA KADAVRA!" Yaxley shot the green curse, which Kim dodged, and instead destroyed much of the property.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy yelled, and became covered in red ranger gear. "Leave her alone, slimeball!" He shouted at Yaxley, aiming his wand. Yaxley dueled both of them brilliantly, able to stand his ground to a stalemate. However, Kim was able to distract him with enough spells for Tommy to use his specialty.

"Kiyah!" Tommy landed a tornado kick straight to the back of Yaxley's head, and he fell down to the pavement. "Let's get out of here." They disapparated, apparating on top of one of the tall buildings in the city of London, where they powered down.

"Tommy, where are the others, what happened!" Kim asked frantically.

"I don't know, one minute they were with us, the next they disappeared," Tommy said. "Hermione must have seen Yaxley and disapparated, expecting us to still be with them."

"What are we gonna do?" Kim asked.

"Let me try the communicator," Tommy said. "Jason, come in. Jason!" Nothing came but silence. "Ok, let's think here. We still have Adam, Tanya, and Kat. Maybe Jason can't talk into his communicator yet."

"Tommy, they've seen our faces!" Kim nearly shouted. "Our identities are out there for everyone to see! They'll be able to find us. We would risk Adam and the others getting caught as well."

"You're right..." Tommy said. They waited for a minute, until an idea hit him. "Kim, I've got an idea... I need to find a payphone."

*Deep in the Woods*

There was an intense commotion as Harry laid on a soft patch of leaves. The only thing he remembered was being at 12 Grimmald Place for a mere moment, and then being where he was now. He looked over to see Jason and Hermione huddled over someone, so he went over to see what was going on.

"Come on, man!" Jason said, as he steadied him with his hands. "Stay with us."

"What happened?" Harry asked, now seeing that Jason and Hermione were standing over a bloodied Ron.

"Ron got splinched!" Hermione shouted. "It must have been when I got us out of 12 Grimmald Place. Yaxley grabbed hold of Kim, and I got us out of there as quickly as possible. I knew our safe house had been compromised."

"Where is Kim?" Harry asked. "And Tommy?"

"We don't know," Jason said. Harry's face fell, the feeling of guilt running through his mind.

"Harry, I need you to get in my bag and get a bottle labeled essence of dittany," Hermione said. Harry hesitated, but Hermione swiftly asked again. "Please Harry!"

Harry found the bag, quickly searched it, only to realize that he was unlikely to find a small bottle that way. "ACCIO DITTANY," he said, summoning the little bottle of potion to himself, and tossed it to Hermione, who proceeded to squirt it all over Ron's arm. "Is it working?"

"It looks like the wound is starting to heal," Jason said.

"Jason, keep an eye on Ron, I'm going to work on the protective enchantments," Hermione said. "Harry, I need you to set up the tent."

A half hour later, Ron was up with his arm in a sling, the tent was set up, the enchantments were in place, and Jason was trying to fix his communicator, which seemed to have gotten damaged in the melee.

"Any luck getting in touch with them?" Harry asked.

"None, I've tried messing around with frequencies, at least as much as I know how, and it's not doing anything," Jason replied.

"I just hope that Yaxley hasn't finished them off."

"Hey, there aren't two more capable people that I know than Tommy and Kim. They'll be ok." At that moment, Hermione walked up to them.

"Ron's asleep, I gave him his own room. So Jason you'll be with Harry tonight," she said.

"Own room?" Jason asked. "Have you seen the size of the tent? I just wonder how the four of us are all going to sleep in that thing tonight." Harry smiled, remembering his own qualms about the Weasley's old tent. That is, until he saw the inside of it.

"When you go inside, you'll see what we mean," Harry said.

"Gotcha..." Jason said, somewhat intrigued, but decided to let it pass for now. "So, what do we do with this locket?" He pointed to Harry's neck, where the locket now rested.

"Good question," Harry said.

*The Town Library*

"I think I found something!" Tanya shouted, looking at the computer screen in front of her.

"What is it?" Kat asked. "Is it about the locket?

"No... but remember what Tommy said, how Harry had been describing what these horcruxes might be?"

"I think I remember," Adam chimed in. "He said he heard Harry talking about Voldemort collecting trophies, something about leaving his legacy."

"Yeah, and the names Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw come to mind," Kat said.

"Right, look at this," Tanya said.

"The story of Rowena Ravenclaw and the lost diadem," Adam read aloud.

"Read a little bit further down babe," Tanya said.

"The lost diadem is in the shape of a crown or tiara, and was regarded as one of Rowena's most precious possessions," Adam read.

"This thing has to be one of the horcruxes!" Kat said excitedly.

"Yeah, but where do we find it?" Adam asked. "Is there anything in there that talks about where it might be?

"No, but I bet if we talked to the others, we could try and piece it together." Tanya said. All of a sudden, a loud explosion sounded from outside. "What was that!"

"I don't know, let's go check it out," Adam said. "Get your wands ready." The trio ran up and out of the building to see two death eaters, including one with a fiendishly evil laugh. The long black-haired witch looked at the three and smiled wickedly.

"Do you three want to play?" Bellatrix Lestrange said.

"You'll come to find out that we aren't three muggles you want to mess with," Adam said. "It's Morphin Time!"

To be continued...

Author's Note: In the beginning of the story, the incantation of _Expecto Patronum Metamorphoses _was only to activate the wands, but I chose that the way they would morph would be the traditional morphing call.

Thanks again for reading! Please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 12

Adam, Tanya, and Kat morphed into their black, yellow, and blue protective armor, readying themselves to battle Bellatrix. "What do you think you're doing here?" Adam said boldly, stepping in front of the ladies.

"Hahaha," Bellatrix cackled. "You're a brave little muggle, I'll say that much. We're here to capture muggle-born wizards... but I wouldn't mind playing with a few 100 % genuine muggles while we're at it!" Just then two more wizards, 'Snatchers,' appeared next to Bellatrix. "Snatch them!"

"CRUCIO!" the two snatchers yelled, as Kat and Tanya dodged the curses.

"Guess it's just me and you?" Adam challenged Bellatrix. "REDUCTO!" Adam shot the spell at Bellatrix, but she disappeared in black smoke, cackling as she reappeared behind him.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" She yelled, firing a green jet of light from her wand, but he dove out of the way, and it ended up hitting one of the snatchers in the back, killing him instantly. "AHH! You stupid muggle! You caused me to kill a fellow wizard!"

"Hey lady, last time I checked, you shot the curse, not me," Adam taunted a bit, only until Bellatrix fired curse after curse at him. Adam flipped, rolled, and jumped to avoid all of the curses, and finally got off a spell of his own. "STUPEFY!" It her in the shoulder, and she was down.

Kat and Tanya were two on one with the other snatcher, and they had the upper hand. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Kat shouted, and finally the snatcher was subdued.

"Great job!" Adam said as he ran to the others.

"This isn't over, Muggle!" Bellatrix said to them as she picked herself up, and then disapparated.

"Man, she's a handful," Adam said.

"Yeah, she seems pretty powerful, she got up from your spell pretty quickly," Tanya replied.

"Not to mention she killed the other guy instantly..." Kat said. "I know our armor will protect us somewhat against that, but I'm really glad that didn't end up hitting one of us."

"No kidding," Adam said. "Let's erase the one guy's memory, and then get out of here."

*London*

"I hope it's not too late over there," Tommy said. At present, Kim and Tommy were at a payphone, trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"I just hope they don't mind the money they're going to spend on the call," Kim said.

"Nahh... I used 1-800-COLLECT," Tommy said. "If it's good enough for Mr. T, I'd imagine it's good enough for my folks." He grinned, with Kim giving him a mock scowl. "I think I just heard someone picked up."

"Oliver Residence," a male voice said on the other line.

"Dad!"

"Tommy? Where have you been! Your mother and I have been worried if you had missed a flight back from London! I know you said you'd be there for a while, but I would have assumed you'd be back from your 'spur-of-the-moment vacation by now."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm calling about. I'm going to be stuck here for quite a bit longer."

"A bit longer! Tommy, I know you're taking a year off before college, but what's so important over there?"

"I'm doing something for some friends of mine," Tommy said cryptically. He hoped his Dad wouldn't catch on, but he had a feeling that both his parents knew exactly _which _friends he was talking about.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same friends that you ran around with back in High School, would they? You know, the ones that had you out all day and sometimes all night."

"Yeah Dad... _those_ friends."

"I trust you Tommy, and I'm glad you called me to let your Mother and I know where you are."

"Thanks, but to be honest, I actually didn't call you just to tell you where we were."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"I need access to the money I won while racing for Uncle John, as well as to the trust Grandma and Grandpa left me."

"No way, Tommy, that money is for your future."

"Dad, my friends and I may not have a future if I can't get access to it." There was silence on the other end. After a few seconds, Tommy heard his Dad start to speak.

"Do you have the emergency family credit card, the one that has my name on it?"

"Yeah, I have that," Tommy replied.

"Use that for any purchases necessary. I'll pay off the credit card from my own personal account. I just happened to get a rather large inheritance from your Great Uncle Paul, and to be honest, I'd be honored to use it for this occasion."

"Are you sure? I mean, Dad, you've always taught me that to be a man, I need to own up to my own responsibilities, whatever the cost."

"And you were willing to. Now, I have the privilege to invest in saving the world through my son. A son who is laying down his life for the sake of others. I couldn't be prouder."

"Thanks Dad," Tommy said, with a bit of a tear in his eye.

"And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. And your Mother of course. I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too," Tommy said. With that, he hung up the phone, and turned to Kim.

"Sounds like it went well?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Dad is going to pay for all of our expenses while we are here," Tommy said. "Well, now we have some shopping to do, both for a good hotel, and for some new clothes."

"I just hope your Dad doesn't get freaked out when he sees purchases for certain ladies undergarments," Kim said with a half-grin, which turned into a beaming smile when she saw the full blush on Tommy's face.

Tommy and Kim spent the rest of the day in different shops getting clothes, stocking up on food they could bring with them when they were on the move, and finding a place to stay. They came to a nice hotel, where they got separate but adjoining rooms. At the end of the day, they ordered room service for Tommy's room, and they were talking while eating dinner together.

"Are you sure your Dad is going to be ok with us getting _these_ hotel rooms?" Kim asked. "They are the nicest rooms I've ever stayed at!" She continued while starting to eat another bite of salad.

"Yeah, besides, this is the best way to stay in the clear of the Death Eaters," Tommy said. "They wouldn't expect us to be in a fancy place such as this."

"Yeah, ok, but what about the two separate rooms?"

"I thought you would want to have your own room. I wouldn't want to give any impressions to any of the guests here that, you, or we..." Kim picked up Tommy's allusion.

"Gotcha." _'Still ever the gentleman!' _ "So what do we do from here?"

"Well, we can use the extension charms like Hermione did, so that we can travel around if need be. For now, we should communicate with Adam and the others, see if they've heard from Jason at all, and give them a status update. Other than that, I think we both need some sleep."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," she affirmed him. "I just wish there was more we could do. I'm really nervous about Jason and the others."

"Me too," Tommy said right after taking a bite of his sandwich. "We just have to trust that Jason has been in this type of situation before, and he's going to be able to lead the others out of this."

*Deep in the woods*

3 months later –

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jason had been wandering from forest to forest, town to town, field to field, both trying to survive and find the next horcrux. Or at least, figure out how to destroy the one they had. They spent hours trying different spells and methods of trying to destroy it, but with no result. And not only was it seemingly impossible to destroy, but it dampened their spirits as well. Ron was particularly affected, as it seemed every time he wore it, his attitude got worse. Jason particularly got on his nerves, whether it was because of his new found friendship with Harry, since they could go over strategy together, or his budding friendship, and maybe even flirtations, with Hermione. Combined with the worry of his family being caught and killed by Death Eaters.

Harry seemed to be in better spirits, though was continually plagued by wondering why Dumbledore hadn't told him more. However, he was grateful for the others, particularly Jason, who had lended himself as a great comforter, as well as someone who could share in his burden, since he too was once a leader who often had to forge his own way. He was after all, the first ever Red Ranger.

Hermione was frustrated, mainly due to her constant studying which yielded virtually no results. Unlike classes, she wasn't seeing the fruit of her intense laboring.

Jason, however, felt eerily at ease. He enjoyed the adventure, and even more he enjoyed the opportunity to feel like he was making a difference. Ever since he had given up the Gold Ranger powers, he had felt a void in his life. The same when he was at the peace conference. He also enjoyed teaching the others in the midst of difficult circumstances. Harry reminded him a lot of Tommy, a good leader but often filled with self-doubt. Hermione reminded him of Trini and Billy a little, both with drive and her intelligence. Then there was Ron, who he didn't know to compare him to. To be honest, he felt like he hadn't had the chance to connect with him, and when he had tried, it seemed as if Ron was very stand-offish towards him.

At the present moment, Jason, Harry, and Hermione were sitting at a table inside the magical tent, each of them trying to research using the books Hermione had packed.

"I'm still completely lost, I feel like I don't even know what to look for," Jason said.

"Anything with horcruxes, how to destroy them," Harry said. "Or, if there's anything in there that can help us fix the communicator..."

"Well, I think the communicator is a lost cause, not even a spell helped to fix it," Jason replied. "In terms of horcruxes, I don't even know what to look for. I couldn't tell a 'bezoar' from the sword of Gryffindor."

"Wait... the sword of Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm reading about it right now, but like I said..."

"Let me see that!" Hermione interrupted excitedly. Jason shrugged and passed Hermione the book, and started reading.

"What are you looking for?" Jason asked.

"When the former Minister visited us in the Burrow, he told Harry that Dumbledore had left him the Sword, but couldn't give it to him... I wonder, YES, here it is!" Hermione said excitedly, sticking her finger to a spot in the book. "The sword of Gryffindor is made by goblin hands, which makes it nearly indestructible, and only takes in that which makes it stronger."

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, think!" Hermione said. "In the chamber of secrets you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary."

"With a basilisk fang!"

"Yes! A basilisk fang. From a basilisk that YOU killed with the sword!" Hermione nearly shouted, hoping that Harry would understand. Jason was still hopelessly confused.

"It only takes it that which makes it stronger!" Harry said, the proverbial light clicking on for him.

"I still don't get it, and what's a basilisk?" Jason asked.

"The basilisk was a giant serpent that had poisonous fangs," Harry explained. "The fangs were so deadly that it destroyed the diary, another horcrux, when I stabbed it with the fang. However, I killed the basilisk with the sword, which then copied the fang's ability to destroy horcruxes! Hermione, you are brilliant!"

"Yeah, I think I get it, well as much as someone like me can," Jason said smiling. "Good work Hermione!"

"Thanks!" She said. "There's only one problem..." At that point, the lights all went out, and they heard footsteps at the edge of the room. Then the lights clicked on, only for them to see Ron with the deluminator.

"The sword was stolen," he said with a tone of disgust. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Ron, is everything ok?" Hermione asked.

"Just ask our fearless leader," Ron said, motioning his head towards Harry.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem," Harry said, getting agitated. "Come on, out with it."

"Ok, I'll come out with it," Ron said, building in anger. "But don't expect me to be grateful, just because we now have one more damn thing to find!"

"But Ron, we've found a horcrux," Hermione said, trying to reason with him.

"And we're nowhere closer to finding a way to destroy it!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, take the locket off, you wouldn't be doing this if you weren't wearing it," Hermione said, but he backed away, and then started taking it off himself.

"Ron, I know how you feel man," Jason said. "But this isn't the time to lose hope."

"What do you know about hope? I'm fearing every day for my family! I listen to that radio every night, because I hope I don't hear mum's name, or Dad's, or Fred's, or George's, or anyone else..."

"Do you think you're the only one who has those fears?" Jason asked, starting to raise his voice a little. "Two of my best friends are out there, they could be dead. The girl of my dreams is..."

"Standing right here!" Ron shouted in anger.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Jason asked.

"I've seen the way you two have looked at each other." Ron pointed to Jason and then Hermione. "Well, I'm not going to stick around and put up with it." In that moment he threw down the necklace and stormed out the tent, with Hermione chasing after him, but it was too late. Ron disapparated, and Hermione remained, her sobs audible through the tent.

She sat there nearly an hour, and Harry had come part way through just to know she had a friend by her side. Then Jason got out of the tent and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I talk to her?" he whispered to Harry.

"As long as she doesn't mind," he whispered back. Harry went back to the tent, and Jason sat next to Hermione, who at this point had her face stained with tears.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Do I look ok?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"That's why I asked," Jason said. Hermione wondered why Jason was there, and more importantly how he could still be confident.

"Jason, if you're here to pick me up on the rebound of my... well, he wasn't even my boyfriend, but even if..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jason interrupted her. "Look, Hermione, you're my friend, and over the past few months I've really appreciated getting to know you. But I'm not here to get a date with you, despite the fact that both Ron, and now you, think that."

"Then why did you dance with me at the wedding? Why come here now and talk with me?"

"Two reasons: One, I wanted to care for you and become your friend. Two, we've got a job to do, and I know how much something like this can disrupt focus. Especially when it's someone you like."

"And how would you know?"

"I've watched my best friend and leader date the girl of my dreams, despite the fact that I knew he wasn't really into her. That same girl of my dreams is currently somewhere that I can't get to. That same girl of my dreams probably has no idea that I exist."

"Wait... so... you don't have any romantic interest in me?" Jason grinned.

"Hermione, you're a beautiful girl, but you're not my type," Jason said, and they both grinned.

"I'm sorry to accuse you like that," Hermione said. "I guess... when Ron said... well, what he said, I started thinking..."

"Sorry if I sent mixed signals," Jason interrupted. "I only wanted to get to know you as well as I was getting to know Harry. Ron too, but it seemed he never wanted to be around me. I guess I can understand, considering what he thought."

"How are you so understanding?" Hermione asked. "I mean... he just... abandoned us. Abandoned me."

"I've realized throughout my rangering career, that humility and seeking to understand always win out. We've had a lot of conflicts, and a lot of opportunity to work through it. As I led, I often either was in the midst of conflicts, or helping others work through theirs. Martial arts had a lot to do with it too, the constant idea of discipline and humility." As Jason spoke, Hermione felt like she was starting to really click with him more. He gave off that 'big brother' feel, and she felt that he was man of good and genuine character.

"I guess I don't always lead the way in the humility department," Hermione shared.

"Neither do I..." Jason replied. "I just now know early enough when to shut my mouth." He grinned. Silence fell upon the two, until Hermione decided to break the ice further.

"So, who is this 'girl of your dreams' that you spoke of?'"

"I was wondering if you were going to ask. Katherine Hillard, our current blue ranger."

"The tall blonde? Men," Hermione shook her head, somewhat jokingly.

"Hey, it's not just the looks," he said somewhat defensively. "Yeah, she's beautiful, but there's a lot more to her than just her looks. She's kind, selfless, one of the best teammates I've served alongside, she's graceful and gracious..." Jason stopped short. "I was trying to share with you how not to lose focus! I should probably finish that before I bore you anymore about Kat."

"Oh, I'm not bored," Hermione grinned. "I think it's neat that the muscular, physically gifted member of our team is comfortable enough to share about what, or who, takes his breath away."

"Well, thanks, I think?" They both grinned again. "Anyway, my point is it's easy to lose focus in a situation like this. You need to keep to the task at hand, ask for help from Harry and I if you need to. And don't lose hope, not in our mission, and not in Ron either."

"Thanks Jason," Hermione said. "We should go in and get some sleep."

"I agree," he replied. "Just remember, we're a team, if you need to keep talking through this, Harry and I are here for you. We carry each others burdens, regardless of what kind they are."

"Thanks."

To be Continued...

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! Your feedback is incredibly appreciated!

Chapter 13

*Malfoy Manor*

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked. Standing across from him was Bellatrix, who had a smirk on her face.

"He's gone after that wand," she said. "Apparently, the Dark Lord believes he needs a specific type of wand to destroy the boy. Why do you ask."

"After months of work, I'll have finally re-earned my keep," Lucius replied. "He has mocked and ridiculed me long enough. Now... he'll recognize my fine work."

"You seem confident, Lucius. It's been a while since you've appeared that way."

"Not only have I accomplished the Dark Lord's task, but I was given someone else... someone who can help us kill the rangers once and for all."

"What do you mean? Who do you speak of?"

"I made a deal with Rita Repulsa, the famous witch of Angel Grove. She, along with others who have dealt with these muggles before, has helped us greatly..."

*The Hilton in London*

Tommy and Kim continued to travel from place to place looking for Harry and the others, as well as doing everything they could to keep from getting caught. There had been two occasions where they ended up on the run from Snatchers, as their faces had been put on posters by the Ministry (Yaxley had been able to give them detailed profiles of each of them). Luckily, they had been able to get away pretty easily with the help of their powers. However, the grind of making sure they didn't get caught was starting to weigh on them, especially Tommy, feeling the burden of keeping Kim safe.

However, it wasn't all bad. The friendship between the two had been much more enjoyable as time went on. The tension of their current situation helped them to forget their previous conflicts, and in fact helped them to confide in one another more and more. It was getting to the point where Tommy was starting to believe that he and Kim might even get a second chance. That is if they survived and if Kim wanted it.

Currently, Tommy was sleeping in his bed, again in his own hotel room with an adjoining room to Kim's room. A gentle series of knocks at that door helped him to slowly awake. "mmmm..." he groaned, not wanting to awake to the grim reality that it would be another day of no progress, no answers, and a potential attack. "5 more minutes..." he mumbled.

"Thomas James Oliver! You get your butt out of bed and get dressed this instant, or I'm not letting you get your morning dose of coffee!" Kim playfully yelled from the other room. Tommy shot up and quickly got himself dressed in a pair of jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt, quickly put his hair in a ponytail, put some deodorant on underneath, and then went over to the door and opened it to the sight of Kim, who was cutely dressed in a pink sweater and jeans with her hair straightened. She smiled at her former boyfriend and tossed a bag of coffee grounds at him. "Make enough for the two of us," she said, referring to the coffee.

"Sure thing," Tommy said, catching himself before he said 'Beautiful.' It was amazing how their routine really made them feel like they were back together. But they weren't, not yet anyway. "Thanks for waking me up, we're going to need to communicate with Adam soon."

"No problem," Kim replied. "I can't believe it's one day before Christmas. I would have never thought that we'd be here this long."

"No kidding. This is going to be the first one that I celebrate without my folks." Tommy said, his voice sounding sad.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes..."

"Tommy, don't lie to me. I know when you're down. We've known each other too long for me not to pick up on it. Are you sad about not being with your family?"

"That's part of it... but I feel like it's more than that. I mean, when we took on this mission from Zordon, I never expected it to take this long. I didn't think we would be separated for so long. I didn't expect to be on the run and having to stay hidden. On top of that, we still have no way to find and protect Harry, which was the whole point of us being here in the first place." Tommy stopped for a minute, and tried to narrow down the main point in his mind. "I feel like for the first time in my rangering career, I'm at a point in which I don't know what to do. I mean, I've struggled as a leader before, but never like this." Kim listened and they stayed silent for a few minutes, only for her to break the silence.

"Look, I know I gave you a lot of difficulty during the early going of this, but all things considered, you're doing a great job. You've kept all of us focused, and we've absorbed as much knowledge as we possibly can. We know about some of the likely objects that could be horcruxes through Adam. We've escaped and lived on the run for... I don't know... 3 or 4 months now. We haven't won this war yet, but we sure as heck haven't lost it. And a lot of that has to do with your leadership."

"Thanks Kim. That means a lot, coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, saying that it means a lot coming from me?"

"Well... I..." Suddenly, a familiar six-tone chime interrupted the conversation. Tommy took his communicator from the dresser and fastened it to his wrist, and then held it up to his mouth. "Tommy here, we read you."

"Tommy, it's Adam. We have some news, and it's not good."

"What is it Adam?" Kim asked.

"Carlos sent communication from space. Apparently, the Power Chamber has been destroyed, and the Turbo Rangers went into space to continue to fight Divatox and some new villain named Astronema."

"Ohmygosh!" Kim said frantically.

"Are Dimitria and Alpha ok?"

"They're fine. However, Carlos said something about Zordon. He said that, somehow, they were able to kidnap him."

"What!" Kim and Tommy said in unison.

"How in the world was he kidnapped?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, but it gets worse. Apparently they witnessed Divatox and Astronema with Rita, and they gave him over to a long-blonde haired man. Afterwards they apprehended one of Astronema's henchmen, and they called this guy a Death Eater."

"Do you think that Voldemort would actually try to hold Zordon as a prisoner?" Tommy asked.

"It appears that way," Adam replied.

"Ok, Kim and I are going to pack up and check out of our hotel. If we find anything, we'll let you know."

"All right. We'll keep in touch. Adam out."

"What are we gonna do?" Kim asked, fear apparent in her voice.

"Well, it'll be risky... but I think we need to go to Diagon Alley," Tommy replied.

"We're going to have to be careful... otherwise we're going to have to escape for a third time."

"We're not going to need to escape. We're going to capture our very own Death Eater."

*Deep in the woods*

Harry had just pressed his mouth against the snitch that Dumbledore left for him. The action suddenly revealed an inscription on it's gold casing: 'I open at the close.' Harry sat there in amazement for a minute, and then ran to the tent where Jason was resting and Hermione was studying. "Hermione, I found something." Hermione looked up to see Harry holding the snitch.

"What is it?"

"You said that the snitch has flesh memories. Well, I didn't catch my first snitch with my hand... I nearly swallowed it. I pressed my mouth against it, and an inscription appeared." He handed the snitch to Hermione, who then examined it.

"'I open at the close?'" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Yeah, what do you think that means?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said, looking defeated.

"Look Hermione, I was thinking... I think we should go to Godric's Hollow. My parents died there, it seems like it would be the perfect place to hide a horcrux."

"Or a perfect spot for Voldemort to capture you," Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "However, I've been starting to think that we'll have to go there too. I wonder if Dumbledore left the sword there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jason asked, emerging from the other room. "We've got no other leads, let's do it."

"Let's just make sure we're careful," Hermione said. Jason grabbed Hermione's hand, while Harry grabbed her other one, and they disapparated, only to apparate in the middle of Godric's Hollow on a snow-covered street. They were surrounded by a church building, a graveyard, and a smattering of houses on either side. The church bell was chiming which seemed odd, as it was late at night.

"It must be Christmas Eve," Jason said.

"All ready?" Harry said.

"I know... we've been on the run for a long time," Hermione replied. They stood on the street for a while, not really knowing what to do.

"So, where do we go from here?" Jason asked.

"To be honest... I'd like to see the graveyard... see my parents." Jason and Hermione silently nodded their approval, and Harry went over to it to see if he could find his parents tombstone, Hermione started to follow, but Jason stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to keep an eye out," Jason replied. "Just in case. You go on ahead." She did, and started looking over the tombstones. Harry found his parents tombstone, feeling the deep emotional weight of being physically closer to them than he ever had been, at least since he was a baby. There was a feeling of deep sadness, yet great relief to be near them. Hermione wandered over and touched him on the arm.

"It's my first Christmas with them... or second... but the first I can remember."

"Merry Christmas Harry," Hermione said to him. They stood silently for a few moments, until Hermione noticed that Jason was nowhere to be found. "Jason's gone," she whispered. "We need to find him!" They both drew their wands and ran out of the graveyard back onto the street.

"Where is he?" Harry asked. They looked all around, and started walking down the street, looking in the yards of every home, but with no sign of him. They turned the corner to the next street, but what they found was not what they anticipated... nor wanted.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't 'the boy who lived,'" a long haired snatcher said, flanked by two others. Immediately the three snatchers started firing curses, exchanging spells with Harry and Hermione. The lead snatcher hit a body-bind curse on Hermione while Harry was dueling the other two.

"Hey!" The lead snatcher yelled. Harry stopped and looked at him pointing his wand at Hermione's temple. "If you don't come with us, I'll make your friend feel things that you couldn't imagine. She'll be in pain that you could never dream about." Hermione tried to say something, but because of the spell was unable to.

"All right... I'll come if you let her go," Harry said to them.

"Drop your wand," The snatcher said. Harry hesitated. "I'll do it! I'll torture her and kill her for sheer pleasure of it, if you don't drop your wand, now!"

"REDUCTO!" the curse was shot at the snatchers from behind, and caused them to fall to the ground due to the explosion of the ground beneath them. The unknown figure shot a couple more curses at them, until they disapparated. Harry couldn't see because of the rubble that the curses caused, but hurried over to Hermione to make sure she was ok.

"Hang in there Hermione," he said. "Jason, is that you?" The figure ran closer, and much to Harry's delight, became a sight for sore eyes.

"Are you bloody mental?" Ron asked, with a slight smile on his face. Then he looked down and saw Hermione, her eyes the only thing moving. "We need to get her somewhere safe until the effects of the curse wear off."

"We can't, we don't know where Jason is!" Harry said.

"You mean, you didn't seem him walk off following that patronus?"

"What?"

While Ron and Harry talked, Jason was sneaking through yard after yard until he came the edge of the wood that bordered the southern part of the town. He was following a patronus of a doe, which he had seen immediately after Harry and Hermione had went into the graveyard. He went a tiny bit deeper into the woods, until he saw a white snowy owl on a large rock in front of him. Beside the owl was a black object, a hat, resting beside it.

"I've seen you before," Jason said to the owl. "You're Harry's owl, Hedwig, right?" The owl only made sounds, and gazed at him. Jason looked down at the object resting beside her, and picked it up. It was an old dusty black hat... which kind of looked similar to the type of hat that Minerva wore. "Why did that thing lead me to this?" He said aloud. He then looked at the bottom of the hat, where he saw a glimmer of light, caught from the moon. "Something's in here!" Jason reached in the hat, and pulled out a long sharp object. He didn't have to be a wizard to realize what had happened... he magically pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat! "This is incredible!" He looked at the sword with admiration. At that moment, Hedwig flew up to his arm, forcibly took the hat, and flew away. Jason gazed at the owl for a moment, and then ran back as fast as he could.

"I think Hermione is unconscious... her eyes aren't moving anymore..." Harry said.

"Hopefully she'll get some rest, and... is that?" Ron asked.

"Jason!"

"Is he holding what I think he is?" Ron and Harry took a long look as he got closer to them, and they saw it... "He has the sword!" Jason slowed down.

"Ron! It's good to have you back bro," Jason said, choosing to ignore their previous confrontation.

"It's good to be back," Ron replied.

"Not that I want to delay the reunion, but we need to go so Hermione can get some rest." They all grabbed hands and disapparated, and reappeared back to the woods. Ron and Jason quickly carried the stiff as a board Hermione into the tent, and then returned outside to Harry, where he took off the locket and placed it on the ground.

"Before we do anything else, we need to destroy this thing," Harry said. "Ron, I think you should do it."

"Why me?" He asked. "It affects me more than anything else I think."

"All the better for you to destroy it," Jason said, handing him the sword. "You can do this." Harry bent down over the locket, and started to speak in parseltongue, which opened it. Suddenly, a violent explosion erupted from the locket, sending Harry crashing into a nearby tree. Ron and Jason felt like they were holding on for dear life, the force of whatever it was that was coming from the locket pushing them backwards. Then, it spoke.

"I HAVE SEEN YOUR HEART... AND IT IS MINE!" The voice was unmistakably Voldemort's. "I HAVE SEEN YOUR DREAMS, RONALD WEASLEY... YOUR DARKEST FEARS!" Immediately spiders appeared towards Ron's legs, and he inched backwards, scared, but Jason grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Don't give in, man!" However, the visual explosion reshaped, and he saw three figures walking towards him... it was Hermione! She led the way, followed by Jason and Harry. They spoke to him.

"We were better without you," 'Harry' said.

"You're a worthless wizard," 'Jason' added. "You can't even win Hermione's heart from a muggle like me!" 'Hermione' walked closer to him, Ron trying to inch further back, but the real Jason kept pushing him forward.

"How could I choose you over Jason?" 'Hermione' asked. "Let alone the great Harry Potter." It was then that Ron nearly lost it. The fake Hermione started making out with the fake Jason, and then the fake Harry. It went from kissing to much more, it was as if he saw a 3-way affair unfolding in front of him.

"Don't listen, Ron!" The real Harry shouted above the images. "Kill it!"

"ARRRGH!" Ron charged with sword, rushing right through the images, colliding the blade of the sword with the face of the locket. In one slash, the images were gone, and the trailing voice of a wounded Voldemort was the only thing left, faintly echoing until there was silence. Ron looked at the now destroyed locket, then back to Jason, and then towards Harry. "Thanks guys... thanks for reminding me what's true." They both congratulated him, and then they sat down for a while.

"Well... now we just need to do that 3 more times, and then we'll be done," Ron smiled, the others chuckled.

"Hopefully it won't take too long to find the others," Jason said. Harry looked at the sword that Ron was holding, and then back to Jason.

"Jason, how exactly did you get the sword?" Harry asked.

"A patronus, in the shape of a doe, guided me to it. I walked to it and your owl, Hedwig, was there with an old black witch's hat."

"Wait, Hedwig?" Harry asked. "I completely forgot about her... how in the world... where is..."

"I dont know how she got there, but she's gone now. She left right after I pulled the sword out of the old hat."

"Wait... you pulled the sword out of..." Ron started to say, trying to put the pieces together.

"The sorting hat." Hermione said, startling them from behind. The guys, Ron particularly, jumped to their feet.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Jason said. She looked sternly at the three of them, almost as if she was gazing a burning hole through each of them.

"Yeah... I'd have been better if it weren't for your stupidity!" She directed her comment at Jason, who in turn quickly stopped smiling. "What were you thinking! Leaving us there without saying anything. We could have gotten killed! You could have gotten killed! And you!" Hermione shouted, now looking directly at Ron.

"Uh... hey?" Ron said weakly.

"Hey?" Hermione stammered. "You left us for nearly a month, had us worried to death of what might have happened to you... and all you can say to me is hey!" She looked down and saw him holding the destroyed horcrux. "You've destroyed it..." She stood there silently for a few seconds, and then began to speak again. "This doesn't change anything, Ronald Weasley!"

"Oh, of course it doesn't, I only found you, saved your life, and destroyed a bloody horcrux," Ron fought back. Hermione looked startled, not by the way he responded, but by the fact that he had indeed saved their lives... that he had saved her life.

"Speaking of which... how did you find us?" Harry asked.

"With this?" He held up, of all things, the deluminator. "I wanted to come back as soon as I left, but I couldn't find you. I hopped around, avoiding snatchers and the like, and then, one morning I heard it. A voice... your voice Hermione. And like that, a ball of light appeared in the deluminator and went right into my chest. And I followed it... the ball of light, it directed me to where you were in Godric's Hollow." Hermione looked stunned, but still angry. Jason and Harry didn't know whether to laugh out loud, or stay silent for the sake of Ron's story. But Ron looked serious and genuine as he told it.

*Diagon Alley*

Tommy and Kim plotted out the next few days their plan. They decided that Christmas Day would be a difficult time to make any progress, so they decided to wait to visit Diagon Alley until a few days later. They apparated to Ollivander's, where they waited to see if there was anyone they could see. For a while, it appeared that no one would visit the streets with the potential danger of the snatchers. However, after hours of waiting, they saw ol' Mundungus Fletcher, back with a bag of goodies. They powered down and approached him. "Trying to do some more business, Mundungus?" Tommy asked. Mundungus flinched, and turned to see the muggles.

"Are you crazy?" He said. "Are you trying to get me killed! Your wanted everywhere after the stunt you pulled at the ministry!"

"Well, if you don't tell us what we want to know, we'll make sure everyone knows you're working with us," Kim said.

"We need to find one of the Death Eaters. One who would have enough information that we could find where they are holding a friend of ours."

"I don't know who that would be, other than 'You-Know-Who' himself," Mundungus replied. "And...

Suddenly, Mundungus went flying from a green curse, powered by none other than Yaxley. "Poor Mundungus," he said. "You two should have ran away when you had the chance!" He fired a curse at them, but they dove out of the way, rolling to their feet, and drew their wands.

"It's Morphin Time!" They said, and in a flash they became the Red and Pink Rangers, and began to duel the vicious Death Eater. While they sent spells flying back and forth, other stray wizards disapparated, trying to get away from the carnage. As Tommy distracted Yaxley, Kim tried to sneak up on him with a physical attack, but he telegraphed it and shot a stunning spell, spun around and then hit the killing curse on Tommy, breaking the protection of the power suit. Tommy laid on the ground, in pain from the hit, and Yaxley walked over to the now unpowered Red Ranger and cackled to himself.

"Those suits are remarkable... saving your life from the killing curse," he said with a brutal smile. "However, it can't save your life twice..."

"CRUCIO!" Kim shouted at Yaxley, and suddenly he doubled over in pain.

"ARRRGH! AHHHH!" Yaxley screamed, groaned, and made any other noise you could associate with immense suffering and pain, as Tommy got up and saw his potential murderer writhing in agony. He kicked Yaxley's wand away from him, and then went over to the morphed Kim, who was still using the curse on him.

"Kim. Kim. KIM!" He said, and suddenly, she stopped. "Are you ok?" She powered down, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry... I lost control... I saw him standing over you... I thought..." tears glistened in her eyes, but Tommy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... I'm ok..." he reassured her. "I need you to go check on Mundungus." She nodded her head and went over to him. Meanwhile, he grabbed Yaxley by his shirt, drug him a bit back into Ollivander's, and then threw him into an old, busted up chair, where he groaned after he landed.

"Tommy," Kim said, coming into the old wand shop. "Mundungus is dead." Tommy's face hardened, and he turned back to Yaxley, who was starting to liven up again. Tommy morphed back into the Red Ranger suit, and drew his wand.

"IMPERIO!" Yaxley tried to fight it, but after a few seconds, began to succumb to the effects of Tommy's imperius curse. "Where are they holding Zordon?"

"Azkaban..."

"OBLIVIATE!" Tommy shouted, wiping Yaxley's memory. Tommy then pulled his communicator to his wrist. "Adam, it's Tommy."

"Go ahead Tommy," Adam said through the communicator.

"They're holding Zordon in Azkaban."

"The wizard prison?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, you guys hang tight, Kat, Tanya and I are going there right now. We'll make sure to get him out of there."

"We'll meet you there soon. We just need to make sure we're not followed first. Tommy out."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 14

*Azkaban Prison*

"This place looks absolutely deserted," Kat said as they walked through the corridor. They had apparated to the main entrance of Azkaban, or at least what looked as close to a main entrance that they could make out, and slowly walked through the large doors. They were currently clad in their protective ranger armor.

"It LOOKS deserted," Adam said. "But keep your eyes peeled. There's something about this place that doesn't seem right."

"Adam, sweetie, it's a prison," Tanya said flatly. "It's supposed to be dreary, dark, and have the stench of the most ungodly b.o. known to man." If they hadn't had their helmets on, they would have all seen each other with faint smiles on each others faces. Still, it was wild that there were no prisoners or guards around, not to mention that many of the walls inside the cells were blown to bits... it was as if it were a bomb went off and everyone had evacuated. The three continued down the corridor. There was no noise apparent unless you counted the almost silent footsteps of the rangers. There was almost no light either, and the only reason why the rangers could see was because of the night vision their visors gave them. Nothing was with them... or at least it seemed that way. Adam was in the lead, looking ahead and to the left, while Tanya looked to the right, Kat brought up the rear monitoring behind them and up above.

"There's a little light up ahead," Adam whispered. It seemed as if they were getting closer to a main room of the prison. "Keep your guard up." They continued to walk, now at a bit quicker pace, but with continued caution, until they reached the threshold of the main room. "Wait!" Adam sternly warned, but in a whisper. He motioned the other rangers against the wall opposite him at the end of the corridor, and they waited. He held his fist high as the others made sure their wands were secure, and then dropped it, giving them a signal to go in. They walked into the room, to find seemingly nothing. It was an amazing room. They were on the bottom floor of an atrium of sorts, where you could see 25 or 30 stories up, all arrayed with prison cell bars. They scanned the room a bit more. That was when Kat saw him.

"ZORDON!" She cried. The others looked to their left, seeing him in a similar, but smaller, energy tube.

"RANGERS!" Zordon said. "YOU MUST LEAVE! NOW!"

"Why should they leave when the fun hasn't started?" A female voice cackled. The rangers looked a level above them to see Bellatrix, along with Lucius Malfoy and about a half-dozen more death eaters. "Don't even think about trying to disapparate... we've made sure you can't through a particular charm. And besides, I have another friend here who's dying to see you. We wouldn't want you to miss him."

All of a sudden one of the prison cells opened behind the rangers, Adam looked to see what it was, while Kat and Tanya fixed their eyes on Zordon and their foes.

"It can't be?" Adam said.

"What is it?" Tanya asked.

"HA HA HA HA..." a familiar snarl was heard throughout the room. "It's time for your demise, rangers!"

"Goldar!" Adam shouted, now with Kat and Tanya shifting their gaze to see the golden armored primate. His eyes glowed an evil red, his wings were gone, but he still brandished his trademark sword.

"HA HA HA," He continued to cackle. "You three think you can take me, well, come on!"

"Sounds good to me!" Adam shouted, as he ran at Goldar, while Tanya and Kat shot curses at the death eaters, which they dodged. Kat and Tanya dueled with the many dark wizards, while Adam battled Goldar hand to hand. Bellatrix and Lucius, however, stayed back to observe the action.

Adam dodged the slashes of Goldar's sword by somersaulting over top of his slice. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Adam shouted after he pointed his wand at him, but Goldar swatted the spell away with his sword, giving the spell no effect.

"HA HA HA..." Goldar cackled. "You think your puny spells will work against me!"

"I don't need magic to beat you, you stupid monkey!" Adam shouted as he jumped and landed a spinning heel kick to Goldar's face. He landed, seeing Goldar stagger, and took advantage of his lack of balance by landing a few punches to Goldar's face and then a tornado kick to his sternum, which sent Goldar to the ground. He looked to see Kat and Tanya dueling marvelously against the death eaters. Adam drew his wand ready to join in, when he suddenly felt a writhing pain slash against his back. "AHHHH!" Adam screamed in pain, as sparks flew from his suit and he tumbled to the ground.

"You dare turn your back on me human!" Goldar shouted, as he stood over the black ranger. He kicked him viciously in the mid-section, causing him to tumble a few more feet. "You're a fool, black ranger!" He went to kick him again, but Adam rolled and was able to get back to his feet. He went to punch him, but Goldar caught him again with his sword, slashing him upward at his chest, sparks again flying. He tumbled to the ground, this time with his armor flashing, and then disappearing. He looked around, and he saw that Kat and Tanya had been overtaken by the death eaters. They too no longer had their armor on, and the death eaters had their wands pointed at them. At that point, Adam felt the point of Goldar's blade on his heck. "Get up, human!"

"Well done..." Bellatrix said. "Goldar, you have proved yourself very well. Our master will be most pleased. Lucius... call him." Lucius rolled up his sleeve to show his tattoo, and then pressed in with two of his fingers. Immediately, the Dark Lord appeared.

"What is it?" He screamed.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said, with a hint of fear in her voice. "These three... are..."

"DO NOT HARM THEM!" Zordon's voice boomed.

"Ahhh... Zordon of Eltar, what a pleasant surprise," Voldemort smiled viciously. "Thank you, this is a welcome surprise. I assume that these three make up half the ranger team."

"That is correct, my master!" Goldar said. "I am Goldar, a servant of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

"Impressive," Voldemort said, as he looked at Adam. "These **_muggles_** have caused much trouble for us."

"Not TOO much trouble," Bellatrix cackled. "Remember how I said, it wasn't over, muggle?" She asked Adam.

"Yeah," Adam responded. "And you're right, it's not over. I guarantee you that we'll win this war." Adam said boldly. Voldemort stared at Adam, seemingly with amusement, a faint smile crept on his face.

"Is that so?" He responded. "Maybe, I should show you why you're wrong?"

"Don't hurt him!" Tanya shouted, trying to plead with him. But it was too late.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" In an instant, Adam's body became cold and lifeless, toppling to the ground in a heap. Voldemort shot the curse, his wand remaining pointed at the corpse.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tanya screamed, sobbing as Kat held her with tears in her eyes.

"Zordon, you should never have enlisted these muggles to help," Voldemort looked at the wizard in his energy tube. "Now... you have to live a cursed life. Now, you have to watch your friends SUFFER!" He looked over and nodded at Bellatrix.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" This time, it was Tanya, who crumpled to the ground as Bellatrix pointed her wand with deadpoint accuracy, killing her instantly while Kat was trying to comfort her. "Hahahahaha!"

"Stop it!" Kat said, tears in her eyes, standing up, regardless of all the wands pointed at her. "I'm not afraid of joining my friends in death, Voldemort!"

"You speak his name?" Bellatrix questioned. "How dare you, you filthy muggle! SECTUMSEMPRA!" Kat flew backwards, as if a sword had gashed her through the chest and stomach, blood spilling out of her both through the wound and her mouth. "CRUCIO!"

"AHHH!" Kat screamed, while gasping for air through the blood that was spilling through her mouth. She was writhing in pain, bleeding profusely, gasping for air, struggling for what seemed like an eternity until she succumbed to unconsciousness.

"You weak, little, muggle," Bellatrix said, emphasizing each word. "Time for you to join your friends!"

"Bellatrix, stop," Voldemort said. Bellatrix turned her attention to him. "We need her alive. Heal some of her wounds so she won't die, and then we can use her against the other rangers."

"But my Lord," Bellatrix started, but was cut off by him.

"As much as I appreciate your bloodlust, you will keep her alive."

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix responded, trembling, and then went over to the near lifeless body of Kat, and started muttering something over her body.

"As for you, Goldar, is it?"

"Yes my Lord," he replied.

"I feel you will be a most welcome addition to our group. I'll need you to guard Zordon in a secret location."

"YOU WILL NEVER SUCCEED TOM!" Zordon's voice boomed from his energy tube, and Voldemort, Goldar, and the other death eaters looked at the trapped wizard.

"Tom... you and Dumbledore never learned... I've transcended that name. You see, I engineered Dumbledore's destruction. And now... I will curse you far worse than Rita Repulsa ever did. You see, in just a few moments, you will eternally have a piece of me in you..." For once, Zordon kept silent, appearing even terrified by what Voldemort implied.

"My Lord?" Lucius stepped in. "What else should we do?"

"Lucius, I must say you have served me well... for once," He said condescendingly. "Bring to me the boy I killed. Take his and the murdered girl's wands, and bring the wounded one back to your manor. I will return once I have done all that is needed here, and find the object for which I have been seeking."

"Yes, my Lord." He drug Adam's body to him, and then went to grab his wand from the floor. However, the wands, both his and Tanya's, levitated in the air, and vanished right before their eyes. "My, Lord..." Lucius began to speak fearfully.

"Their wands are not important," he replied. "Now, leave the dead with me." With that they disapprated, leaving Voldemort, Goldar, and Zordon behind.

*Deep in the woods*

Ron and Harry were sitting on one of the bunk beds inside the tent. They hadn't been talking too much, more just taking in everything that had happened over the past 24 hours. Jason, after a few hours sleep, was outside doing a warm-up kata. Hermione was outside as well, but no one knew the exact mood she was in.

"So..." Ron interrupted the silence. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" Harry looked at his friend, and then smiled.

"Just keep talking about that ball of light in your heart, and I think you'll be fine." They both had a soft laugh at that.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I meant it. Every word. It was like Dumbledore knew that I'd be tempted to leave, and that she could be the one to lead me back to you guys." There was noise of someone entering the tent, so Ron stayed quiet, only to see Jason appear in the entrance way.

"You guys chattin?" He asked.

"A little, not too much though," Ron said.

"Would you mind if we talked?" Jason asked. "Alone?"

You could almost hear an audible gulp from Ron, and Harry was quick to agree.

"I'll go check on Hermione," Harry said, as he went outside. Jason sat beside Ron on the edge of the bunk.

"You ok?" Jason asked.

"Good, I think," Ron said, somewhat nervously. "I, um... it's good to be back." Jason looked at him, then at the table in front of him. He thought it was peculiar that there were a huge pile of wands on it.

"Where did these come from?" Jason asked, referring to the wands.

"Picked them off of snatchers, while I was looking for you guys I ran into a couple of groups of 'em."

"Looking for us with the ball of light in your heart?" Jason asked with a grin.

"You thought it was funny too, huh?"

"Well... it might have been one of the cheesiest speeches I've ever heard. But, then again, it's not like I haven't been dealt cheesy moments before. I'll never forget when we fought a big clown, flower monster thing. I actually said 'you're going down, clown!'"

"No you didn't, really?" Ron said with a grin.

"Oh, you better believe it," Jason rolled his eyes, smiling. "I nearly lost it as soon as I said it, and then for weeks I had to keep hearing about how ridiculous I sounded."

"It's cool to hear about your stories, especially about when you haven't been all that. Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought you were an self-centered, arrogant, uptight git. I see now you're not."

"Thanks... I think." Jason said. "Look, I wanted to talk to you to make sure we were cool."

"Well, like I said..."

"Particularly about Hermione." Jason interrupted him. "That's why you left right, because you thought I was moving in on who you like?" Ron merely nodded his confirmation.

"Look, I have no feelings whatsoever towards her. None."

"You don't?"

"Of course not." Jason at this point grinned at him. "I only wanted to be friends with you guys. To be a teammate with you."

"Sorry about that, mate. I guess I assumed and, well, and I'm not very good with girls, and..."

"You're nervous that Hermione would never feel for you what you feel for her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." They both sat on the edge of the bed together in silence for a couple of moments. Once again, Jason showed how much of a big brother he was to the three of them, this time to Ron. And not like Fred and George, who would mercilessly make fun of Ron at this point. He also wasn't like Harry, who seemed as clueless, both about his feelings and the opposite sex, as he was.

"Well, you should declare your intentions to her," Jason said.

"What'd'ya mean?"

"Ask her out," he said matter-of-factly.

"Are you bloddy joking? I can't just ask her out!" Ron responded loudly. Realizing his volume, he quieted down, and almost trembling he said, "What if she says no?"

"Well, then she says no. At least you'll have an answer, and be able to move on instead of ripping on every guy who you think has a crush on her because you're afraid you'll lose your shot. I guarantee one way you won't be together, and that's to say nothing. She won't wait for you, so you need to run after her."

"I... um... I..."

"I've got it!" Hermione said from outside. Almost immediately after that, Hermione and Harry appeared in the entrance of the tent.

"What's going on?" Jason asked. Hermione held up the book of the Tales of Beetle the Bard. "What's that book got to do anything?"

"There has been a symbol that I keep seeing, on this book, in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow," Hermione said.

"I also saw it in a vision, I saw Voldemort visiting a wand maker in Germany with the same symbol," Harry continued Hermione's thought.

"Ok, so there's a symbol that we keep seeing... what exactly does it mean?" Ron asked.

"The tale of the Three Brothers," Hermione said.

"Three Brothers?" Jason asked. With that, Hermione launched herself into the tale, how Death gave these three brothers items because they were able to outwit him. However, Death came calling for them, and collected the three, the last being the youngest, and most humble of the brothers, who welcomed Death as an old friend.

"So, what does that have to do with the symbol?" Ron asked.

"Well, I was studying in another book, one that is pretty hard to come by, and I found a section about mystical objects known as the deathly hallows," Hermione explained. "They are supposedly mythical, but it references the same three items from the story: the wand of power, or the 'Elder' wand, the resurrection stone, and the untraceable invisibility cloak. I think we have one of them... or Harry does."

"You think that I have that same invisibility cloak?" Harry asked. "I mean, you can find one at a bunch of shops all over the country."

"Yes, but they eventually become useless. The invisibility charm doesn't last forever... yours however, has worked perfectly ever since you received it."

"So... if the Hallows are real..." Jason started.

"That's what Voldemort is after," Harry said, making the connection. "He's after the wand. That's why he was at that wand maker's shop. That's why he captured Ollivander. He's trying to find the wand that can finally kill me." They were silent but for a moment, when they heard an unpleasant voice, along with what sounded like dozens of footsteps.

"Come out now, or we'll be forced to come in after you!" The voice said. "And if we have to go in there, there's no telling whether you'll come out alive!"

"Snatchers! We forgot to do the protective enchantments!" Harry said.

"We need to disapparate, now!" Ron commanded.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Another loud voice said outside the tent, obviously he heard Ron's idea. "If you did, your insides might become mush, due to the curses we placed around you. Surrender, or die." The four looked at each other, and immediately Hermione shot a stinging curse at Harry.

"Are you bloody mental?" Ron whispered.

"This way they won't see that it's really Harry," she whispered back, and they looked at the collapsed Harry, whose face was now swollen. "We need to surrender."

"We could make a run for it," Ron said.

"No, they have us surrounded," Jason said. "We could fight, but we're outnumbered and have no way to retreat. Besides, this could be an opportunity to find the other horcruxes."

"We haven't got all day!" The snatcher screamed.

"Stay on your guard, let's go," Jason commanded. They walked out one by one, where the snatchers all held their wands pointed towards them. Then went down the line, taking their 'names' (they all gave fake ones) and wands, and then searching their tent and other possessions, finding the sword of Gryffindor in the process. When they saw Harry, they began to examine him.

"What happened to you ugly?" Another snatcher asked him.

"Nothing," he said nervously. The snatchers continued to stare, and then it dawned on him that this actually might be Harry Potter.

"All right, let's take them to the minis..."

"Wait a minute," The other snatcher interrupted. "We're not taking this lot to the ministry."

*Azkaban*

The area outside the prison was deserted by all except the busted building and the dreary weather which accompanied it. Then, a pop sounded, and the red and pink rangers stood morphed in front of the prison.

"Ewww, gross," Kim said. "This place needs a serious makeover."

"Well... if it's a prison, it's probably supposed to look this bad," Tommy suggested. He held his communicator close to his mouth. "Adam, we've arrived, come in Adam." Silence. "Kat, Tanya, this is Tommy, do you read?" Again, silence.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"I don't know... none of 'em are answering their communicators." The two walked in through the door, and then walked down the corridor, slowly and cautiously. "Keep your eyes open, Kim. We need to be ready for anything." They continued down the hallway, passing empty cell after empty cell until they reached the threshold to what appeared to be the main room. That was when Kim saw them... the bodies.

"No," she muttered under her breath, and then ran over to Tanya's body.

"Kim, wait!" Tommy rushed out behind her, looking around to see no one else there, and then ran to the other body... Adam's. He knelt down and looked Adam's lifeless body, and put his fingers toward his neck, hoping against hope that he would feel a pulse. "Come on, Adam, pull through!"

"TOMMY!" Kim shrieked, and all of a sudden he saw the now standing Tanya trying to grasp hold of Kim's throat.

"Kim, hold on!" Tommy went to go help, but he was grabbed on his arm. "Adam, wha..." He looked at Adam's face, and horror ran throughout his body. It was as if he were a zombie, the eyes whitish, skin pale, and mouth chomping at the bit, without the slightest bit of warmth or compassion that defined his friend and teammate. Adam then grabbed hold of Tommy's throat, his strength was super-powered! "Ad...da...am... no!" The air was barely coming in, Tommy's arms on Adam's the only thing helping him to not be choked out completely. He was brought to his knees, but then saw an opportunity. He used his leverage to flip the zombified Adam over his head, and then drew his wand. "STUPEFY!" He fired the curse, but hardly did any damage. "Adam, stop man, you don't know what you're doing!" Adam didn't comply, he only kept moving towards Tommy. Tommy looked over to where Kim was, and he became even more nervous. Tanya had overpowered Kim, and was choking the life out of her to the point that her suit powered down. "KIM!" Tommy ran over and drop-kicked Tanya in the face, prying her arm free from Kim's throat. He saw then both Adam and Tanya circling them. Kim was weakened, hardly moving at all. As they closed in, Tommy said something with his wand pointed at Adam. He didn't know exactly what he said, but immediately a wall of fire appeared, circling the two of them. Adam and Tanya continued to approach, penetrating the flames. However, once they were engulfed in flames, it was as if Tommy had found their 'off switch.' They immediately collapsed to the ground. "AGUAMENTI!" Tommy shouted, and water sprayed from his wand onto both Adam and Tanya, extinguishing the flames.

"We... need to check on them," Kim said in the midst of coughing, starting to move around a bit more. She moved, crawled, towards Tanya, hoping against hope that the spell on her was just that, a spell that she could overcome. Tommy walked over and knelt down towards Adam. His body a bit charred, but the ugliness that possessed him no longer apparent. However, the skin was still pale... his pulse no where to be found.

"Adam..." Tommy said quietly. "Power down." Tommy said it without emotion, just flatly as he looked at his dead friend. He looked over to see Kim, grasping Tanya in her arms, beginning to sob. Tommy closed Adam's eyes, and then rushed over to Kim, kneeling and taking her into his arms, allowing himself to be her comforter as she cried and cried, knowing that both Tanya and Adam were gone. Tommy himself began to well up with tears which passed through his eyes without an end in sight. It had been several moments until Kim finally spoke, finding her voice amongst her sobs.

"K-K-Kat..."

"What about..." Tommy began, but then realized immediately what Kim was pointing out.

"S-Sh-She's..."

"Not here. We have to assume that they took her. We have to assume she's not dead. Otherwise, they would have left her here to attack us along with Adam and Tanya."

"But how are we..." Kim started to find her voice a little more. "We have nowhere to go, no leads, how are we going to find her." Suddenly, they heard footsteps through the corridor.

"Kim, we need to morph," Tommy said, and she nodded her head. They transformed and drew their wands, pointed straight at the opening of the hall. However, when they saw the two people coming through to the main room, they felt immense relief. "Bill? Fleur?"

"Tommy, we need to get you and Kim out of here immediately."

"We're not leaving without Adam and Tanya," Kim said sternly. "They deserve to be honored, recognized for giving their lives."

Bill walked over and picked Tanya up, while Tommy picked up Adam. They walked out of the prison through the same hallway they came in, heading to where they had apparated to. "How did you find us?" Tommy asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Was all that Bill said. They got outside, and Tommy and Kim looked briefly at the prison before touching Bill and Fleur, reminding themselves that this was the place that claimed the lives of their friends. This would be the place where Adam Park and Tanya Sloan would be remembered for giving their lives for the sake of others.

To Be Continued...

Preview for next chapter: Bill and Fleur show Tommy and Kim how they were able to find them, and Harry and Jason find themselves in trouble at Malfoy Manor.

Author's Note: This was an incredibly hard chapter to write, but I knew it was coming as soon as I started writing the story. I hate it when characters are killed off, but am thankful when it is done to show the seriousness of the situation. Sorry for Adam/Tanya fans!

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 15

*The Shell Cottage*

Bill and Fleur apparated on the beach with Tommy and Kim in tow, Bill carrying Tanya and Tommy carrying Adam. Tommy dropped Adam, and he and Kim powered down. They looked around and saw Bill leaving Tanya on the ground as well. "We need to bury them," Tommy said, Kim having her tears threaten again.

"We will soon, but we need to show you something first," Bill said. He raised his wand and shot off what looked like a flare.

"What is this place?" Kim asked.

"It's our home," Fleur said, with her thick accent. "It's become a safe house for the Order." They looked up to the home and saw two figures walking towards them. At first, they couldn't recognize them from the distance, but they quickly ran closer for both Tommy and Kim to stare in disbelief.

"Trini!" Kim stammered. "Zack!" They ran up and hugged her, and then Tommy. After a moment of greeting each other, Kim continued. "But how?" Zack merely lifted up a familiar wand, which Trini then lifted up as well.

"We saw what happened," Trini said. "How Adam and Tanya died, and where. It was how Bill and Fleur found you."

"But how did you get the wands?" Tommy asked.

"They just showed up in Geneva," Zack said. "They appeared in our rooms, and as soon as we touched them, we ended up here."

"It must have been a contingency plan that Dumbledore put in place," Bill said. "Knowing that if one of you died, another non-magical being would then take up the mantle as a power ranger."

"Wait, so if the wands showed you how they died, did they show what happened to Kat as well?" Kim asked. Trini's face fell.

"The only thing we know is that she was being tortured by some crazy lady, with frizzy black hair," Zack explained. "Nothing after that."

"That had to have been Bellatrix," Fleur said.

"So we don't know where Kat is," Tommy said sadly.

"Look, not to be crass, but before we do anything else, we should bury Adam and Tanya," Zack said. "They deserve that much." Very quickly, Bill and Fleur raised their wands and buried them in plots of ground on a hill above where they were, close enough to the house so that they were away from the ocean, but far enough away that the house didn't seem like it overshadowed the makeshift graveyard. Tommy and Kim stood in silence by their buried friends while the others went back into the cottage, with Zack and Trini wanting to let their friends mourn.

A couple of hours later, Tommy and Kim settled at a table in the kitchen with Zack and Trini. The four rangers talked about Adam and Tanya, sharing memories of the pair. Zack and Trini admittedly had few if any memories of the two. They had never directly worked with them, and had only known Adam during the time of their transition from rangering to their endeavors at the Peace Conference. Still, the loss of a ranger was still painful, as was seeing their friends, particularly Kimberly, in pain. Fleur had put on some tea, and she and Bill joined them at the table talking now about what to do next.

"So, if the wands chose you, that means you guys are the new black and yellow rangers, right?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I don't know if you can say new... considering we were the first ones to begin with," Zack joked lightly.

"When we touched the wands, it was amazing the power that ran through our veins, we arrived here morphed and everything," Trini said. "It was a flood of power, and then memories, ending with..." Trini began to tear, thinking about the horrible deaths that she witnessed.

"So, it was Bellatrix and Voldemort who killed them?" Kim asked quietly.

"Yeah. But it was Goldar who helped them do it," Zack said.

"Wait... Goldar?" Tommy asked, staring in disbelief.

"I don't believe it..." Kim said.

"Who is Goldar?" Bill asked.

"One of our first enemies," Zack said. "I think he softened a bit as he served with Zedd, but he was always the one who came after us the hardest. This time around, he had an edge that I've never seen to him before. He's not just here to fight... he's out for blood." The four rangers let that sink in for a moment as they remained quiet.

"I can't believe he's working for the Death Eaters," Kim said, breaking the silence. "I can't believe he helped kill them."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see the day... whenever we fought him in the past, you," Zack said, pointing to Tommy, "or Jason would have stood toe to toe, fighting him to a stalemate until he left."

"Wait a minute... in the memories we got from the wands, we saw Jason," Trini said. "Where is he?"

*Malfoy Manor*

The snatchers drug the four of them into a large room. It was grand in terms of its luxury, chandeliers hung from the ceiling and beautifully made furniture surrounded the walls. However, the luxury was quieted by the darkness. It was as if the sun couldn't shine through the windows. The darkness made it ugly, as if impending doom was descending upon the four. As they were stood up, they saw Bellatrix nearly skipping in, bringing Lucius along with Narcissa and Draco with her.

"Bring him over here," Bellatrix said, pointing to the still stung Harry. One of the snatchers pushed him toward her, then brought him to his knees. "Draco, is this... is this..." She said this excitedly, hoping that it was indeed, "Harry Potter!" Draco examined carefully, looking particularly at the spot where his scar should be. He was quite sure that it was him, that Hermione probably jinxed him to look that way. Still... he was scared. He didn't like Harry, far from it. However, he wasn't a killer. At least he didn't want to be...

"I can't tell," Draco lied.

"Draco," Lucius said to him. "If you are the one who identifies that it's him... we'll get credit, he will look upon us with the favor we deserve."

"Wait just a minute, let's not forget who brought them here in the first place," one of the snatchers said behind them.

"How dare you speak to me like that in my own house!" Lucius yelled back. At that moment, Bellatrix saw one of the snatchers with...

"That sword..." Bellatrix said, looking at in the hand of one of the other snatchers. "Where'd you get it?"

"The girl had it in her bag," The snatcher said, pointing to Hermione. "I guess it's mine now." Suddenly, Bellatrix went berserk, casting spells on all the snatchers in the room, with Lucius and Narcissa joining her.

"Leave!" Bellatrix said to them. "Leave or I'll finish you off myself!" With that the snatchers hurriedly ran out of the room, leaving the sword along with the rest of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jason's possessions, including their wands. "Wormtail!" She yelled. He emerged from a staircase at the edge of the room. "Take the boys downstairs, I want to talk with this one," She said, grabbing Hermione by the hair, "girl to girl!" She winced, and Ron tried to struggle to help, but it was no use as Wormtail grabbed him, with the help of Lucius, and threw him along with Harry and Jason in a makeshift cell, which Wormtail then shut closed, and ran back upstairs.

"Hermione!" Ron cried. "We need to find a way out of here."

"Yeah, but how?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" a soft female voice said. The three men looked behind them to see a petite girl in the back of the large cell. "Harry, you look rather awful."

"Luna?" Harry replied. "What are you doing here?"

"They captured me, but don't worry, I'm not alone, and I'm certainly not in too bad of shape."

"Who else is down here?" Jason asked. Before she could say anything, they saw Ollivander and Griphook, a goblin, walk from the back room.

"Mr. Ollivander!" Harry said. "And you're from Gringotts, right?" Before he could answer, they heard a loud scream, cries, all from Hermione. Ron was livid, but then they heard something else.

"BRING ME THE GOBLIN!" They heard from upstairs, no doubt it was Bellatrix screaming. Wormtail rushed in, and grabbed Griphook, and then ran back upstairs, again closing the cell.

"We need to get out of here, we need to help Hermione!" Ron nearly shouted.

"I have a plan," Jason said. "First, is there anyone else here?"

"One more, she's in the back, but she's in bad shape," Luna said. "They brought her here not too long a few hours ago. I think I've seen her before, with you actually, back in Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, suddenly nervous about who it could be. He ran to the back of the cell, seeing a tall blonde crumpled to a heap, shaking out of fear and pain, too weak to do anything but lay down and stare. "Katherine!" He went to her side, falling on his knees and leaning over her, so he could check her vitals. Pulse was faint and slow, her head and body were cold. It was as if she was on the cusp of death, she needed medical attention immediately. He continued to look her over, seeing cuts, bruises, and slashes that had dried up. Her own blood was caked over her skin and clothing. Harry and Ron ran into see what was taking Jason so long, and to their surprise they too recognized the blonde that was now resting in Jason's arms.

"Jason..." Ron said.

"This is my fault... I should have never..." Harry started, but Jason interrupted.

"No," He said. "We knew the risks." All of a sudden, the seriousness in Jason's voice and expressions elevated to a scariness that neither Harry or Ron had seen in Jason since they had known him. A controlled rage, if you could call it that. He turned to Kat briefly. "Kat... I know you're in a lot of pain, but I need your help. Where are Adam and Tanya?" Kat painfully and slowly turned her head towards Jason, and then tried her hardest just to speak.

"DDe...De... Dead," she said, her eyes starting to glisten with tears. Harry and Ron were now even more surprised, that two of their teammates were dead, a third seemingly on her way. Jason, however, sunk further into his rage. It was unnerving for the others to see him like this. Before, it was intense focus, and you could always tell there was a warmth to him. A warmth that always told you of his good-natured attitude, a warmth that helped to build everyone's attitude around him despite the type of situation they were in. But whether it was hearing Hermione scream, the heap that was left of Katherine, or the deaths of his close friends Adam and Tanya, it was as if all the warmth and joy was sucked from Jason, and all that was left was an enraged focus... one that frightened Harry more than Voldemort.

"Harry, I need you and Ron to help Kat," Jason commanded. He reached into the back of his jeans, and pulled out his wand."

"How'd you manage to keep that, didn't you hand it over?" Harry asked.

"I snuck this in a place I was certain they wouldn't search, and grabbed one of the wands Ron had picked up." Jason was almost monotone, stone-faced. He lifted up his wand, and morphed. No battle cry, no striking a pose, just rage-filled intentions. "Follow me." For once Harry didn't quarrel, he didn't disagree, he knew it was time to follow the first ever leader of the power rangers. Harry knew that nothing would stand in his way. The white ranger walked towards the cell door, motioning Ollivander and Luna to be quiet. He pointed his wand at the door, and used the alohamora charm to open it. He walked quietly up the stairs, from a distance observing Wormtail and the Malfoys watching Bellatrix torture Griphook. He heard something about getting into her vault, how they were able to get in there and steal it. She was angry, frustrated, to the point where he saw her slice Griphook beneath his eye with her knife. Ron and Harry quietly joined them, Ron carrying Kat. Behind them were Ollivander and Luna.

"Luna, you and Ollivander stay here with Ron and Kat," Jason said. "Harry, I need you to get their wands back, including Kat's morpher. She's going to need that if she's going to survive. Then we'll render them all unconscious, and make a run for it, and disapparate once we get through the protective charms of the house." Harry only nodded his head, and suddenly, Jason moved and fired with pinpoint accuracy towards Bellatrix. "STUPEFY!" She flew backwards, and then Jason back-flipped over a charging Wormtail, who was caught by a stunning spell, aimed at the ranger, from one of the Malfoys. "STUPEFY!" He shot, this time hitting Lucius. Harry went and grabbed his wand, which Draco tried to stop with his own wand. However he couldn't bring himself to fire a curse at Harry.

"Sorry Malfoy," Harry said, and shot a disarming spell, shooting Draco's wand up in the air, which he caught. He began gathering the other items, while Jason dueled Narcissa. He hit her with another stunning spell, and then grabbed the sword, along with Griphook and Hermione.

"You two, get over to the staircase, wait for Harry and my signal..."

"AVADA KADAVERA!" Jason was hit from behind by Bellatrix, and his protective armor vanished. "You really think you could overpower me, muggle!" She looked at him, aiming her wand at the him. "The rest of you, drop your wands, or this one dies." She looked over to see if Jason's friends had done so, and was shocked to see the now fully healed Harry Potter, now joined by Hermione, Griphook, Ron, and the others who were by the staircase. "Look," She whispered. "It's Harry Potter. Call him, Lucius." Lucius began to roll up his sleeve to press his tattoo, when Jason caught Bellatrix by surprise, sweeping her legs out from under her, forcing her to drop her wand.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Bellatrix!" Jason picked up his wand, and again morphed into the White Ranger, while Bellatrix raced to pick up her wand. At this point, Harry was able to grab his wand, along with passing the others their wands as well. They had Bellatrix outnumbered, and quickly overpowered them.

"We need to erase their memories," Harry said.

"There's no time, Bellatrix is starting to stir awake, we need to move now!" Jason commanded. He picked up Kat, as well as her wand which had been with the last of their belongings, and led them out of the mansion. They ran through the front courtyard, following a stone path to a large gate, which was part of the large fence that surrounded the manor. However, when Harry reached it, it was locked. Hermione then tried the 'alohamora spell,' but nothing happened. It was sealed with a magical lock.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Maybe there's another way out?" Jason asked.

"There is no other way, only this gate," Mr. Ollivander said.

"There's no need to find a way out," An ominous voice said behind them. They turned to see Lord Voldemort, his beady eyes bearing down at them. "Do you actually think you would escape by following a mere muggle?" Jason stepped out to face him, leaving Kat with Ron.

"Harry, take Kat, and find a way out," Jason said to the group behind him.

"But Jas..." Harry tried to say something, but Jason interrupted, challenging Voldemort.

"You may have taken out two of my friends, and you may have brought Katherine to the brink of death, but you won't do that to me," Jason said coldly. Voldemort cracked an evil smile, and even chuckled.

"It's sad that Dumbledore actually made you believe that you could stand toe-to-toe with me." As Voldemort spoke, he heard Ron quickly whisper something to him.

"Shell Cottage..."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Voldemort," Jason replied sharply. "You're gonna pay for what you did... for Adam! For Tanya! And for Kat! STUPEFY!" Voldemort merely deflected the spell, and devilishly grinned.

"All that anger, and rage... and yet, that's all you can muster?" Voldemort asked mockingly. "Let me show you how it's done! AVADA KADAVRA!

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Jason said at the same time, the green and red beams met, and to the surprise of Harry and the others, Jason actually held his own. It was at that point that Griphook walked to the gate, and began to examine the lock. Jason continued to lock spells with Voldemort, which allowed the goblin to go completely unnoticed as he picked the lock open. The gate swung open, but they stayed there, waiting for Jason.

"Jason, you can't stay!" Harry shouted. "He'll kill you!"

"Just go!" Jason screamed, as he continued to cast the spell against Voldemort. "If I die, at least you all will be safe! Now go!" With that they ran as fast as they could, Ron now carrying Katherine, past the threshold of the gate.

"Grab my hand!" Ron said, and they all joined hands, getting one last glimpse of the White Ranger facing off with Voldemort before they disapparated.

*Shell Cottage*

"Did you hear that?" Tommy asked.

"Hear what?" Zack replied. The four rangers had been sitting with Bill and Fleur for hours, still grieving from the loss of their friends and the uncertainty of what was going on with the others.

"I swear I heard something outside," Tommy explained.

"We should check it out... I doubt anyone would have gotten through the protective enchantments, but just in case," Bill said, standing up from his chair.

"I'll go with you," Tommy said. "We'll be right back." Bill and Tommy left the others and went outside, where it was now dusk. They looked down towards the beach, and they saw a multitude of figures.

"So much for those enchantments," Bill said. "You'd better morph."

"Wait, they look familiar," Tommy replied. "Is that..." Bill also caught a glimpse of one of their faces, the red-head which he realized was, when he saw his face, undoubtedly his little brother.

"Ron!" Bill and Tommy ran down to them as quickly as possible, Bill taking Ron into a massive bearhug, while Tommy met with the others.

"Tommy!" Harry said. "I can't believe you're here!"

"No kidding, we've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Tommy said, grateful that there was good news in the mess of horror they had been dealing with. However, he realized quickly that Kat was with them, and she looked in terrible shape. "Katherine, is she..." he began to ask.

"She's hurt pretty badly, I have something in my bag that will treat most of the wounds though," Hermione replied, not looking great herself.

"Let's get her and the rest of you into the house first," Bill said. "We'll prepare a separate room for you Mr. Ollivander, as well as for you, Mr..."

"Griphook," the goblin replied, with a nasty tone.

"Yes, I will bring you to our two guest rooms upstairs. Ron, you and Tommy bring Katherine to the couch downstairs." They picked her up steadily and slowly moved her towards the house, as Hermione, Luna, and Harry all gave directions. They finally got into the house, and laid Kat on the couch while Hermione searched her bags for all of the necessary potions. Meanwhile, Kim, Zack, and Trini wandered over to see what was going on.

"Kat?" Kim said in surprise. "I..." She began to tear again, seeing her friend in such bad shape.

"Kim, she's going to be ok," Hermione replied. "She may not be able to move much over the next few days, but once I apply the potions she'll be as good as new." She looked over to Kim, and stopped for a moment, noticing two new companions. Harry and Ron noticed them as well.

"Not to be rude, but who are you two?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say we're your reinforcements," Zack said. "I'm Zack, and this is Trini."

"Reinforcements?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh... that's right, you weren't in the cell with us," Harry said, realizing Hermione had no clue what was going on.

"Adam and Tanya were murdered," Ron said. "Katherine told us back at the manor... it was the only thing she could say."

"I'm... I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I... I need to get the potions."

"Right, sorry, to distract..."

"Wait a minute," Tommy said. "Where's Jase? Wasn't he with you?" At that moment, the group heard another loud 'pop.' "That's gotta be him!" Tommy ran outside the house to see the fully morphed White Ranger. "Jase!"

"AVADA KADAVERA!" A green stream of light was shot right at Tommy. He quickly dodged it, the beam barely missing it's target.

"Jase?" Tommy shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Killing you, Red Ranger!" He shouted back. He readied his wand, but he was struck by another curse. Tommy turned behind him to see Harry with his wand pointed. Jason's armor disappeared, and was stiff as a board, the clear mark of a body-bind curse. Tommy and Harry ran towards him, and knelt down to check his vitals. "What happened to him?"

"Voldemort must have used the imperius curse on him," Harry said. "Jason stayed behind to make sure we could make it out ok. Voldemort must have weakened him and used the Imperius Curse... that might be why my spell affected him so much even while he was morphed."

"Do you think Voldemort knows we're here?"

"I doubt it, Jason only knew because Ron whispered it to him," Harry explained. "If Voldemort knew, he would have come with Jason. He would have come to finish me off."

"Let's get him up to the house," Tommy said, picking him up off the ground. "Thanks for the save, man."

"No problem... that's why we're working together, right?" Harry said, remembering what Tommy had said so long ago to him. "We're a team, and we've got to work together to get through this thing."

Tommy brought him in, shocking the rest of the group to see the state Jason was in. Harry explained what must have happened while Tommy brought him to a separate room in the basement of Bill and Fleur's home. A couple hours passed, with the rangers alternating between monitoring Kat, who was starting to look much better due to the potions Hermione administered to her, and Jason. Finally Zack and Trini fell asleep in the room Kat was resting in, while Harry and the others went to their rooms to sleep, leaving Tommy and Kim with Jason.

"How is he?" Kim asked.

"Well... I think the body-bind is gone," Tommy said. "He was stiff as a board when I carried him in, but he's moved a bit since then. He's probably just asleep... worn out from everything."

"Do you think the curse Voldemort placed on him has worn off?"

"Hermione seemed to think so, but I'm going to stay until he wakes, just in case." There was silence for a few moments, the weight of the past 24 hours continuing to weigh on them. Zordon still captured, Adam and Tanya dead, fearing Kat and Jason were dead, seeing Kat on her last thread of life, Jason returning and attempting to kill them. There had never been a more trying time in their lives as rangers, and yet they were still no closer to ending this war. Finally, Tommy broke the silence. "How are you holding up?" Tommy asked, looking up at Kim from the chair he had been sitting to where she stood.

"Honestly, I'm exhausted, and I've cried about as hard and as long since I can remember," She said softly. "Tanya and I weren't exactly best friends, but seeing her like that, as an inferi... and then Adam. Then, when I saw Kat, and then Jason..." Tears threatened, but Kim was determined not to cry again. "When I was younger, there was always one person I never thought would lose a fight, and it was Jason. Seeing him on that couch, knowing he was defeated and cursed to come after us, it reminds me that this isn't like high school, this isn't like when we were rangers." They both descended back to silence, until Kim spoke again. "What about you? You've spent all day comforting me and the others, explaining everything. No one has heard what you're going through." Tommy waited, his head racing with all the emotions ranging from depression, to self-doubt, to anger, to anxiety. He continued to think through the myriad of emotions when Kim prompted him again. "Tommy?"

"Sorry," He replied. "There's just... so much. Part of me wishes it were me instead of Adam and Tanya... you know, captain goes down with the ship type of thing. Part of me doubts if I should continue to do this, you know, lead the team, especially now that Zack and Trini are here. But I think back to what my Dad said to me, 'laying down my life to save the world.' I think I'm realizing that part of laying my life down is actually being ok with this."

"What do you mean?"

"We knew the risks. Adam, Tanya, Kat, Jason, they all knew what they were getting into. I think the shock of losing them, or seeing them the way they are right now, is the main emotion. I'm tempted to blame myself, but there's nothing we could have done. Sure, maybe we could have strategized better, but if we had met up with them at Azkaban, we may have been killed alongside them. It's killing me inside, because I look at the deaths and injuries, and see them as my fault, that I need to make up for it. But, that doesn't help us going forward... I need to give up the belief that I need to feel the guilt that this happened. I need to refocus our group, so that we can beat Voldemort. If we don't do that, then we really will be in trouble, and Adam and Tanya's deaths will be in vain." Tommy waited, for a moment, letting Kim digest what he was saying. "Did that make any sense... because I feel like I'm still trying to figure it out in my head."

"Yeah, I think so. Trying to grapple with the guilt, realizing you couldn't control what happened, and being ok with it, so you can help guide us through the rest of the war."

"Yeah." Tommy paused, looking at Jason, then back to Kim. "Thanks for asking." Kim didn't say anything in response, she just put a hand on his shoulder.

"mmm...mmm" Tommy and Kim looked over to see Jason beginning to stir, groaning a bit as he started to move.

"Jason!" Tommy said, running over to the couch that he was lying on.

"Whe...where am I?" Jason asked.

"In Bill and Fleur's house, you're safe," Tommy responded. "What do you remember?"

"I, I remember Voldemort, hitting me with a curse," He responded. "I was trying to distract him, so that Harry could get away. I don't remember after that." He paused. "Where's Kat? How is she?"

"She's recovering, but it's going to be a while before she is up and moving, let alone at full speed," Tommy replied.

"I need to see her," Jason said.

"Not now, Jase, she's resting," Kim said. "And you should rest too."

"DAMN IT KIMBERLY, LET ME TALK TO HER NOW!" Jason exploded with anger, shooting up from lying to sitting. Kim stood stunned, and Tommy even inched back. "I NEED TO SEE HER!"

"Jason, don't do this bro," Tommy said calmly. "She's going to be ok." Jason looked at his best friend with anger... and then tears began to stain his face. It was as if four months of frustration, sadness, and despair caught up with him, not being with his best friends, separated from everything he knew... and then seeing Katherine within an inch of death, along with learning about two of his good friends being murdered, and lastly, his perceived failure against Voldemort. He quickly began to break down into tears, something Tommy nor Kim had never seen before. Tommy quickly got on the couch with him, putting his arm around him, while Jason just sobbed and sobbed into his own hands, as his head was now clutched by his hands, which rested on his lap. Tommy and Kim said nothing to him the rest of the night, only comforting and listening to him, in which they only heard one phrase, "It's all my fault..."

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

- Googz333


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 16

*Shell Cottage*

The dark and cold of evening gave way to the light and warmth of the sun, ushering many of the current inhabitants of Bill and Fleur's home out of their beds and into the kitchen for breakfast. Fleur woke up right before dawn to begin making the food, while many of them trickled in one at a time: Hermione was first, still wincing a bit from the scar on her arm that Bellatrix had wickedly left there, followed by Harry and Ron. Zack and Trini were next, followed by Kim who had left Jason's room late the night before to stay in their room along with Kat. Tommy came from the basement a few moments later, while Luna popped in along with Bill, and then Luna descended to the basement to make sure Jason was doing ok, while Bill continued to pop in and out, bringing food and other needs to Mr. Ollivander, Griphook, and Kat.

The group talked for a while, the wizards getting to know the two 'new' rangers. While the conversation started light, they knew it was bound to turn heavier, as their attention turned to Jason and Kat.

"How is she?" Ron asked.

"Well, last time we checked she seemed to be sleeping very peacefully," Trini replied.

"But it's also a heavy sleep," Zack added. "The wounds look almost completely healed, but she looks like she could be out for a long while before she actually wakes up."

"That makes sense," Hermione said. "The potions I used help heal magical wounds, but the trauma is a different story. Neville, the one who activated the black ranger wand, had to deal with the affects through his parents. They were tortured by Bellatrix as well, to the point where they are now permanently institutionalized. Kat's lucky she wasn't with Bellatrix long enough to suffer the same fate." There was a long pause, before she continued. "How's Jason doing?"

"Honestly, I think he's in the worst shape of his life," Kim answered. This shocked Zack and Trini, who had known the young man for as long as they could remember.

"What do you mean?" Trini asked. "Is he hurt badly?"

"Yeah, what did they do to him?" Zack added.

"It's not what they did to him," Tommy responded. "It's about what he didn't do. About what he couldn't do."

"I don't know if I fully understand," Harry said.

"Last night he wanted to see Kat, make sure she was ok," Kim replied. "I told him he should rest, and he... he yelled at me." Kim began to tear up, again, while saying this.

"I wonder if the weight of everything got to him more than he realized," Harry thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Think about it," Harry continued. "Imagine you're a muggle, away from your best friends, placed in a completely different world, forced to make new friendships while being the rock to lean on in the most difficult of circumstances."

"Then add the deaths of two of his friends, as well as the near-loss of another," Tommy added.

"Oh man, nothing breaks Jason like feeling like he let his friends down," Zack realized. "He probably had no idea what was going on inside, and then when he saw Kat..." Zack stopped, realizing everyone was following his train of thought. They stayed silent for a few moments, eating and drinking in the midst of it. Harry broke the silence.

"Look, I know this is a bit of a change of subject... but I think I know where the other horcruxes are."

"What?" Tommy and Kim shouted in unison.

"Well don't just sit there, what do you know?" Ron asked, a bit impatiently.

"When we were in Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix was furious to see the snatchers with the sword of Gryffindor," Harry explained.

"Yeah, but didn't you guys find the sword?" Tommy asked.

"That's just it," Hermione chimed in. "She was convinced that we had stolen the sword from her vault in Gringotts. That's why she tortured me."

"Wait, she tortured you because she thought you stole the sword?" Zack asked.

"No... she tortured me to find out how we got into her vault," Hermione responded.

"Because she was afraid that we may have found something else there, something far more dangerous," Harry finished her thought. "I bet you anything they hid a horcrux in that vault."

"Ok, so there's a horcrux in a vault of Gringotts," Ron said. "How in the bloody hell do you expect us to get in? Do you expect us to just walk to the entrance of Bellatrix's vault and ask if we can go into it?"

"Well... I was kind of hoping you'd ask that Ron," Hermione said, with a faint smile. "If Bellatrix's torturing me yielded what I think it did, then it was well worth it." She held up a single long, black, and frizzy strand of hair, in which everyone silently understood what Hermione was getting at.

"If my memory serves me right, you can use the hair to turn into this Bellatrix girl, right?" Zack asked, shocking the wizards. He merely stuck out the wand, and they seemed to understand that the memories given to him from it helped him figure out what was going on.

"So, Hermione has an in as Bellatrix, but what about the rest of us?" Tommy asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't think there is a 'rest of us,'" Harry replied. "I mean, disguising Ron and myself will be hard enough, and we're going to need Griphook to help navigate us. I can only fit two under my invisibility cloak. And after the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic, there's no way you two," he said, pointing at Tommy and Kim, "can show your faces again."

"Maybe they can't, but what about us?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, if Hermione is dressed as Bellatrix, that means she could take us as 'slaves' or something," Zack added. "We could make it as if she has us under the imperius curse, doing her bidding and stuff like that. If things get tense, we can morph."

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea," Hermione replied. "The last thing Voldemort or anyone else would expect is the Yellow and Black Rangers showing up. This could work to our advantage."

"I could talk with T.J, see if we could set the communicator frequencies to their teleportation settings," Tommy said. "This way, if it gets crazy, you guys could teleport out."

"Teleport?" Ron asked.

"Think of it like non-magical apparition and disapparition," Kim added. "Hopefully their defenses would have overlooked 'muggle' technology."

"Brilliant," Harry said. "Well, maybe we can go over the plans with Griphook. You sure you're ready for this?" The question was directed at Zack and Trini.

"Probably not," Zack said. "But were any of us ever ready in the past?"

"Good point," Harry concluded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to see Griphook with Zack and Trini, while Tommy went to contact T.J. Kim, with nothing to do, decided to go out to the beach and gaze across the ocean while she tried to wade through all the emotions and thoughts running through her head. Down in the basement, Luna waited with food by Jason's couch. It had been a couple of hours since she had wandered down to see the former leader of the Power Team. At that point the toast and eggs she brought down had gotten cold. However, you couldn't tell from the cheerful attitude that the young blonde ravenclaw exuded. It was like nothing was wrong. Jason began to stir, and finally woke up to see Luna staring across from him.

"Don't mind me," she said to him. "Here, eat this." She said, offering him a tray of now cold food. Jason didn't say anything, he just merely sat up as he took the covers off him, revealing that he was still wearing his jeans from the night before, as well as a white tanktop undershirt. He took the tray from Luna and noticed it was cold. Without saying anything, Luna quickly tapped her wand, and the food became piping hot once again. After a minute or two of cooling, Jason attacked the massive tray as if he were taking on a whole battalion of putty patrollers! There must have been a half dozen eggs, if not more, covered in cheese and bits of bacon and ham, mixed in with lots of veggies. The toast was thick, covered in butter and all types of different jellies. He hadn't eaten this good in seemingly ages.

"So... Good," he mumbled through the constant chewing. Jason finished after a few minutes, spirits seemingly much more at ease now than a few moments ago, and certainly much better than the night before. He was angry at himself for how he yelled at Kim, how he lost it emotionally with her and Tommy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Luna replied, interrupting Jason's thoughts. "I interrupted a deep thought, didn't I? I see it growing smaller and smaller in your eyes."

"No, you're fine," Jason said, trying to reassure her. "Thank you, for the food."

"Your welcome," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing all right," Jason lied. Luna stared at him for a moment, observing him. Normally, Jason wasn't all that nervous around people, but there was something about Luna that made him feel nervous. It wasn't that she was weird and struggled socially. Jason had dealt with that early on in his friendship with Billy. However, there was something about Luna. It was like she could see right through his flesh into the very depths of his heart.

"I understand if you don't want to share with me, but I hardly think you're doing all right."

"How would you know how I feel?" Jason asked with an edginess to his voice, something he almost instantly regretted. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"It's ok, I'm not offended," Luna said, smiling. "You've been through a lot, lately."

"Tell me about it," Jason replied. "I just can't believe I yelled at Kim last night..." Jason started to open up. "She's been one of my closest friends for as long as I can remember, and I treated her..." Jason's voice trailed off again, his eyes now wandering to a blank wall to the side of him. He regained his voice, "I let her down. Let _**them **_down."

"I beg your pardon, but it seems like you think it's your fault that your friends were killed or hurt," Luna said. "Now, it may have been your fault when you yelled at Kim, but one could hardly blame you for what happened to them while you weren't even there to help them."

"Look, I appreciate that you're trying to help and motivate me, but it's not going to work, I know what I've done wrong."

"I'm hardly trying to motivate you, just telling you the truth... by the way, your head is filled with Nargles."

"Ok, let me... wait, nargles?"

"Yes, they're... forget about them. Focus on what's true. Focus on the fact there was nothing you could have done, but we need you now."

"But... I could have done something... couldn't I?"

"For your anger, sure. But I think if you're honest with yourself, you would know the answer to that question. But, then again, it would be like 'you-know-who' to make you feel like this... make you feel that you were the only one to blame. It would be a perfect way to defeat you. To destroy you from the inside." It was at this moment that Luna chose to get up, leaving Jason to ponder what the odd girl Luna had meant by that.

As their conversation had gone on, Harry and the others came back to the main group, telling them that Griphook agreed to help them, on the condition that the sword of Gryffindor be turned over to him (something about it being Goblin made, and that he deserved to have it back). They also confirmed the owners of two of the wands they had taken by Mr. Ollivander: one was unmistakably Bellatrix's, while the other belonged to Draco Malfoy. However, he also stated that Draco's wand had recently lost power, as if its allegiance had switched from him to Harry. Though Harry found this odd, he decided he would travel with both his and Draco's wands.

Tommy also returned to tell them that T.J had been able to patch them through to the teleportation grid, and that Zack and Trini's communicators (along with the rest of them) had been enabled to use the it. They all assembled outside, all accept Kim who was still off by herself overlooking the ocean, Luna who no one really knew went off too, and Jason, Kat, and Mr. Ollivander, who were all resting. Hermione, clad in black, hideous-looking clothing, drank the polyjuice potion, and began to change into the menacing Bellatrix. Ron used an aging potion so he would look different as well, and Harry had his invisibility cloak ready for him and Griphook. Zack and Trini stood next to them, looking incredibly normal.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Harry asked Zack.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"Yeah, let's do this," Trini added.

"Remember," Hermione's voice said, with a bit of fear in her voice, "act like you're under my control. If I say to do something, you do it. No questions asked. Ok?"

"We got it," Zack said, matching Hermione's fear with confidence. They quickly disapparated, leaving Tommy with Bill and Fleur. The Weasley's started to go in, but Tommy continued to gaze at the petite woman who was off at a distance. With a determined look, and a bit of a racing going on in his heart, he walked towards her. The distance between them felt like an endless road, despite the fact it was probably less than 1000 feet between the two, just enough distance that Kim felt separated from the latest happenings of their plan. Tommy finally arrived near her, after what seemed like forever... it was only a minute or two, but the thoughts in his mind were distorting his sense of time.

"Zack and Trini are off with Harry and the others," Tommy said, alerting Kim to his presence.

"I hope they'll be ok," she replied.

"Me too," Tommy said. "We can only hope that whatever happens, we'll win this war and there will be hope. Hope for a future." It was then Kim picked up on the slight nerves that Tommy was exuding. It had been the first time she had noticed Tommy really seem nervous with her. At least... since that day in the park. "Look, Kim. We need to talk."

"Tommy... do you think now is a good idea?" Kim asked. "Our friends are out there risking their lives..."

"And right now there isn't anything we can do. Well, other than wait, and you know how I am with being patient."

"You're about as good about being patient as you are with being on time," Kim quipped. This brought a smile to both their faces, but Kim could still sense something was bothering him. "Tommy, what's wrong, what's so important that we need to chat?"

"Nothing is wrong... but I've been thinking. We had a lot of time to spend together during this, and something I've been thinking is how I really want us to have another shot. You know, as a couple." It was Kim who now had the nerves, as she began to chew on her bottom lip. "Look, I don't want to cause issues," he continued. "But I'm not going to lie Kim, there was a time where I thought we were headed towards a true commitment. You know, getting married type commitment. I'm not saying we start where we left off, but I really want to commit myself to you, if you want it."

"I do... I do want you back," Kim confessed. "But... is now the right time? Our friends are out there..."

"I'm just asking you to consider it," Tommy cut her off. "Look, a lot has happened the past few months. Emotions are running high, I understand that. But Kim, I fell in love with you, and to be honest, I never stopped. And, judging from our previous conversations, I think you fell in love with me too, and I don't think you stopped either."

They both waited after he said this, thinking in silence. Kim didn't know what to think. On one hand, she welled up with excitement, a chance for redemption for possibly the biggest mistake she had ever made. On the other... what if it was just because of their circumstances. What if after this was all over, they'd go their separate ways, and realize they weren't meant to be? What if they just used each other to get over the deaths of their friends? What if one of them didn't survive? Millions of thoughts raced through Kim's mind, with Tommy finally interrupting her thoughts.

"Kimberly... I want you to take as much time as you need. Just know that, when this is all over, I'm here and will wait for you until you give me an answer. I'm not going anywhere." Tommy took her hand, and stared into her eyes. Kim moved closer to him and embraced him gently, and then let go and stepped back.

"Thanks Tommy. I need to think, but, I really appreciate this. I really appreciate _**you**_."

To be continued

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 17

*Diagon Alley*

Harry and the others apparated into the alleyway near Gringotts, and all crouched near one another to discuss final details. Of course, this was after Zack and Trini caught their breath after experiencing one of the most gut-wrenching experiences they had gone through.

"Can you warn us next time we do that?" Zack asked. "I feel like my insides just got turned inside-out."

"We really need to get better at communicating that," Hermione said, dressed as Bellatrix. "Let's get going. Harry, you and Griphook go under the cloak. Zack, Trini, remember that you're under _**my **_imperius curse, so you only respond to me. Got it?"

"Affirmative," Trini said.

"All right, let's go," Ron added. The four visible humans walked through the alley, 'Bellatrix' holding her wand towards Zack and Trini the entire time. Harry held Griphook tightly, and was nervous following them, as he realized the cloak of Invisibility was almost too short for the two of them. Still, he was confident they could pull this off. They walked into the bank, and traveled down the center aisle which led to the goblin in charge of the vaults. As they neared closer, 'Bellatrix' starting to slow down, her body starting to tremble a bit.

"Hermione," Ron whispered. "Stay calm, you need to act confident and menacing, not fearful."

"Right," she whispered back. They approached the front desk, seeing two goblins occupying the space behind it. They stood for what seemed like several minutes, waiting for the goblins to show some awareness that they were standing in front of them. However, they kept their heads down, buried in all kinds of parchment. "Hmm-hmm!" she muttered, but there was no answer. "HMM-HMM!" This time it was much louder, and this caught the attention of not only the two goblins up front, but the majority of the employees of the establishment as well. They all turned to see what the commotion was, only to see the incredibly wicked Bellatrix accompanied by three others.

"My apologies, Ms. LeStrange," the goblin on the left said. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"I..." 'Bellatrix stammered, trying to find her words in a menacing voice, "w-wish to get access to my vault." The goblin on the right stared at her curiously, and then looked knowingly towards the back of the room. Harry, who was under the cloak, turned to see two wizards starting to slowly move toward them. They clearly worked for Gringotts as security personnel. The goblin then spoke.

"Of course, we just need to see your wand," he said.

_'They'll know I'm an imposter!' _'Bellatrix' thought. _'They must know that Bellatrix's wand was stolen, that must be why they're asking for it.' _She tried to think of a way out, a way to convince them that she was who she said she was without giving her wand away. Then, in all her cleverness, figured out what to do. "You think I have time for your stupid security measures! I'm Bellatrix LeStrange, not some second-rate mudblood! Do you know what I do to goblins like you? The same thing I do to muggles! Kill, maim, or humiliate them!" She looked over at Zack and pointed her wand at him. "Observe... dance, muggle." Without hesitation, Zack began the dance routine of his life, mixing in his old hip-hop style with some new European style dancing that he had learned while in Geneva. He also made sure to keep eye-contact with 'Bellatrix,' so it would look like he was under her control. While he was dancing, Harry and Griphook had snuck over to the desk where the goblins stood.

"IMPERIO!" Harry whispered.

"Ok, you may enter your vault!" The cursed goblin said, which stunned his desk-mate, as well as the guards who continued to creep up on the group. Zack continued to dance, remembering what they had said about being under the imperius curse.

"Stop dancing!" 'Bellatrix' said, aiming her wand at him. Zack immediately stopped, and then they all followed the goblin. They all wandered to the platform behind the lobby of the bank. There they gazed upon the roller-coaster looking contraption that they were about to get in.

"Wow... this makes Disneyland look like the Angel Grove carnival," Trini said.

"Shhh..." Ron replied quietly. "Just because the goblin is cursed, doesn't mean _**they**_ can't hear us." They all got in, now with Harry and Griphook no longer wearing the invisibility cloak. They began to travel down in the small car, squeezing the lot of them in it. It couldn't have been intended for more than three or four passengers, but the seven of them managed somehow. After about a minute of travel, the car suddenly stopped, and a loud alarm pierced their ears.

"What's going on!" Trini asked.

"They're on to us!" Griphook replied. The floor of the car opened beneath them, and they all began to plummet to the floor. Zack and Trini started reaching for their communicators, but Harry stopped them from doing so, and then pulled out his wand and called out a spell they couldn't quite understand. However, it was immensely effective, as their momentum towards the hard surface of the cave-like floor stopped six inches above it, leaving them to levitate for just a moment before they then fell to it. They picked themselves off the floor, the goblin now looking at the group strangely.

"You're not Bellatrix!" He shouted, and then they looked to see that Hermione had indeed changed back as had Ron, who no longer looked like the older man, but rather the 17 year-old yet again.

"IMPERIO!" Harry said, and the goblin immediately went from angry to happy, ready to do their bidding once more. "Take us to Bellatrix's vault."

"Yes, sir," the cursed goblin replied. He led the group through the cave-like grounds, navigating through tunnels to find her vault. They heard faint running from above them, undoubtedly wizards and goblins trying to find them.

"We're going to need to hurry, they'll be quick about finding and catching us," Griphook said.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Hurry up," he commanded the other goblin.

"Yes sir," he replied, and immediately he picked up the pace, up until he reached a rather odd looking room. They all slowly approached from where it seemed a wall should have been, and that was when Zack and Trini saw something that scared them more than Lord Zedd's face ever did.

"Is that..." Trini started.

"A dragon?" Zack finished. They both looked as if they could no longer stand straight, and they began to lean against one another to make sure they didn't fall.

"A rather nasty one," Griphook replied with a smirk. "I believe it's a hungarian horntail, rather nasty. We use it as a last line of defense against intruders, particularly for these vaults. To tame it, we have to make a noise with this." Griphook grabbed a rather odd looking contraption, and began to shake it. It made the most obnoxious noise, and the dragon, which was wrapped in chains, cringed at its sound. While it was distracted by the noise, the seven of them ran past it towards the vault that the cursed goblin led them too. He quickly opened it, and they went inside.

"LUMOS!" Harry and Ron both said in unison. The room instantly lit up from the lights of their wands, with Zack and Trini looking for anything that looked like a 'cup.'

"ACCIO HORCRUX!" Hermione said, but nothing happened.

"Does that mean it's not here?" Trini asked.

"No... it's here," Harry responded, pointing to his ear. "I can hear it speaking." Trini and Zack looked at each other somewhat surprised, not fully comprehending the idea that an inanimate object could speak to him. Nevertheless, they weren't going to question it at this point, considering they were so new to this world.

Harry scanned the dark vault, surveying the expanse of riches which covered the room from the floor to the many shelves surrounding them on the walls. Suddenly, his eyes came upon an interesting looking trophy, in the form of a cup. He concentrated on it, and realized he had found the object they had been searching for. "That's it!" His verbal realization caught Hermione off guard, and she swung her arm in response, connecting with one of the objects standing on a table near the wall. It fell to the floor, and then the most peculiar thing happened... it began to multiply. Not only did it multiply, but everything that object and its copies touched began to do the same thing. Within seconds, the possessions in the vault doubled, and continued to grow.

"What's happening?" Ron asked.

"It's the Gemini curse, multiplies everything an intruder touches," Griphook explained.

"We need to get that cup before the room fills!" Trini responded. "Zack, can you get through the riches to the cup quickly?"

"You know what I always say!" Zack shouted, and then after a flip over some of the multiplying treasures, he ran through and up another rapidly increasing pile of objects, riding the wave of them up to the cup, only to then jump off the rapidly growing mass after having retrieved it. "The hand is quicker than the eye." Zack smiled with the cup in hand, but only for a moment. Ironically, it was Griphook's hand which was quicker, as he stole the cup of Hufflepuff out of Zack's hand and ran to the door.

"Griphook, give us the cup!" Harry shouted.

"I'll trade you!" The goblin shouted back. "The cup for the sword."

"You can't do that, mate," Ron pleaded with Harry. "Without the sword, we have no chance to defeat Voldemort."

"There are other ways to destroy horcruxes," Harry reasoned. "Besides, if we don't have the horcrux we won't defeat Voldemort either." The room continued to fill with copies of the treasures, and Harry, feeling the pressure, grabbed the sword from Hermione's bag and gave it to the little goblin, while he in turn gave him the cup.

"Farewell," The goblin replied, now running out of the vault.

"We need to follow suit and get out of here," Hermione said. However, just as she said that, the vault door shut closed.

"Why that little bleeder!" Ron shouted.

"I think it's our turn to step up," Trini said unphased.

"Yeah, let's do it," Zack said, pulling out his wand. "It's Morphin Time!" In a flash, the yellow and black rangers stood before the three young wizards (and the currently cursed goblin). "Harry, grab our hands, and we can get out of here." They did so, and in flashes of black and yellow, they teleported out of the death trap that was Bellatrix's vault.

*The Shell Cottage*

"I think you're in the wrong room." Jason heard a voice, sweet and soft in it's sound, stir him from his slumber. He started to open his eyes, and then he realized where he was, and he shot up.

"Kat!" He shouted, and jumped from the chair he had been sitting, no, sprawling out all over and rushed over to her bedside, where she was sitting up against the headboard. "You're awake! How are you doing?" Kat was greatly amused from Jason's sudden alertness, and was still too tired to contain it.

"I think I'll be fine," she said, with a knowing grin. However, it quickly disappeared. "Better than Tanya and Adam at least." They sat in silence for a minute, and then Kat began to cry. It was like all at once all the emotions were coming back to her: anger for seeing her friends murdered before her very eyes, fear from what Bellatrix had done to her, and a deep sadness knowing that her friends, and Tanya in particular, were gone forever; in this life anyway. "I'm s-sorry," she said to Jason, wiping away the tears. "I don't know what came over me."

"You don't need to apologize to me Kat. I can't imagine what you're going through. I saw you when you were at your worst, back in Malfoy Manor. I knew then that it was going to take awhile for you to really recover... both physically and emotionally. This is just part of the healing process for you."

"I know," Kat replied, her tears starting to dry up. "It just... kind of hit me. I was so happy when I saw you in the room with m..." Kat cut herself off, realizing what she might be admitting.

"But as you regained more clarity of what was going on, happiness turned to sadness," Jason completed her thought. Kat nodded. She didn't know if Jason had caught on to what she was saying and simply ignored her, or if he was simply oblivious to what she meant by her words.

"The emotions will continue to shift, I'd imagine. I felt the same way when I woke up."

"Wait, were you hurt too?" Kat asked.

"Sort of," Jason responded. "Voldemort put me under the Imperius Curse. I nearly killed Tommy, and after the curse was broken, I freaked out at Kim." Jason stopped, making sure Kat was following his train of thought. "I think between me living without you guys for months, followed by the news of Adam and Tanya and finding you within an inch of death, anything would have rattled me."

"I'm sorry to hear what you've been going through, Jase."

"So am I." Jason put his hand on Kat's, and a shiver ran through the both of them. It was as if the two wounded rangers could communicate a knowing care simply from their touch, especially since they had both been in quite a bit of trauma recently. They sat together, Jason on the floor and Kat on her bed, patiently and silently, until a white ball of light emerged through one of the windows in the room. It was undoubtedly a patronus. But whose? Suddenly, it formed a shape that Jason recognized all to well.

"White and Blue Rangers, I have a message for you," The doe-shaped patronus said to them. The voice seemed faintly familiar, but neither Jason or Kat could put a finger on who was speaking through it.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"You seek the horcruxes, yes?"

"Of course, you led me to the sword so we could destroy them," Jason replied.

"I did... and now I have information regarding a horcrux itself."

"Is it about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw?" Kat asked. "We read about it, and think it might be in Hogwarts."

"The diadem has been destroyed... a new one has taken it's place. The Dark Lord has cursed the mighty Zordon of Eltar as a horcrux."

"That can't be right... can it?" Jason said, stunned by what the patronus said. "I mean... can a horcrux be a living thing?"

"Yes..." the patronus answered.

"So... that means..." Kat started to answer.

"We need to kill him," Jason completed her thought. "We need to kill Zordon."

"Yes," The patronus said. "You will find him in the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts. But be careful, he's being guarded by someone from your past." After the patronus spoke, it dissipated, leaving Jason and Kat alone.

"I don't believe it," Kat said. Suddenly, they heard a group of voices enter the door to the cottage downstairs.

"Harry must be back from Gringotts, I need to go tell them what just happened," Jason said. He got up to go towards the door, but Kat stopped him by holding his arm.

"Wait, let me come with you."

"No, you're still recovering..."

"I've done enough recovering," Kat responded gently. "You're going to need me in this. Besides, I don't want you and the others to have to repeat everything to me." She smiled weakly, and slowly got out of the bed with her pajamas on, and followed Jason down the stairs.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, please make sure to review!

- Googz333


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 18

*Shell Cottage*

The whole team assembled in the kitchen of Bill and Fleur's house. After all the excitement died down from seeing both the horcrux with Harry and that Kat was up and moving, it was all business. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tommy, Kim, Jason, Kat, Zack, and Trini gathered together to share the latest.

"So... the sword is gone?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Griphook took it," Harry replied. "There wasn't much I could do, it was either the horcrux or the sword, and I didn't want to lose the opportunity with the horcrux. I know there's another way to destroy these things, other than the sword at least."

"How did the teleporting work?" Kim asked.

"Well, we're lucky that we morphed before hand," Trini said. "We ended up nowhere near here the first time we teleported from Gringotts, but I think it had to do with the magic defenses surrounding the vault."

"Wait, so how did morphing help?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Trini thinks that it gave us enough power to actually get out of there," Zack explained. "If it weren't for the extra power, the connection to the morphin grid may have gotten severed."

"So we now know that protective enchantments affect our ability to teleport with your communicators," Hermione explained. Suddenly, Harry held his hand up to his forehead, and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"ARRRGHHHH!" He yelled and screamed, as Ron, Jason, and Tommy all surrounded him, trying to make sure he was ok.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"He knows!" Harry gasped, still feeling the affects of the pain from his scar. "He knows we're after the horcruxes. He slaughtered them. Goblins, other wizards. He was angry, more than any other time I've seen him."

"More angry?" Kim asked.

"Because he's afraid," Harry explained. "I've never felt this before... it's his fear. His emotion of fear is more intense than I've ever felt from him before. The pain has never felt like this, not even when he has been furiously angry."

"I don't know if we understand, Harry," Hermione said.

"It's like his anger is coming from his fear," Zack replied. "Right?" Harry nodded his head. "Think about it, when would Rita and Zedd be the most angry... it was when they feared losing."

"Right... and he immediately thought of Hogwarts," Harry continued. "We were right before, that it's at Hogwarts."

"Not it, but who," Jason said.

"What do you mean Jase?" Zack asked.

"Right before you guys got back, Kat and I were visited by a patronus. The same one that led me to the sword. It told us that he destroyed the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, but Voldemort replaced it with Zordon, and he's being guarded in some place called the chamber of secrets."

"What?" Kim asked. "How could Zordon be a horcrux? He's a living being!"

"Right, but so is Voldemort's snake," Ron said.

"It's definitely a possibility," Hermione said.

"Wait, so if Zordon is a horcrux, what does that mean for us?" Tommy asked. Jason sighed before he answered.

"The patronus said that we'd have to destroy him."

"What!" Trini answered.

"We can't do that to him!" Kim added.

"After everything he's done for us!" Zack chimed in. There was silence and sad faces all around the room. However, Ron broke the silence.

"Look, does anyone else find it strange that a patronus just happens to know where Jason is, twice. Not only that, but it knows where he is in spite of the fact that we thought no one else could find us, and then all of sudden talks to him about having to destroy his former mentor?"

"I must admit... I was thinking along the same lines," Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Think about it," Hermione started. "This has all the makings of a trap. A random patronus that seems helpful by leading us to the sword, but then leads us right into the Death Eater's hands."

"Come to think of it, it was Zordon's capture that led Adam, Tanya, and I into a trap," Kat said. "They could be using him again."

"But the information didn't come from a patronus before, it came from Yaxley," Tommy answered.

"But that brings us back to how the patronus found Jason in the first place," Ron said. "It seems too good to be true that a random person would send a patronus to someone, let alone a muggle, who is in a supposedly secret location with news of a horcrux."

"I don't know," Harry finally spoke, still wincing a bit from the pain he experienced earlier. "I feel like if Voldemort were to lead us into a trap, he wouldn't do it at Hogwarts. There's loads of people there that would be on our side, and if there were a horcrux there, say it is the diadem and not Zordon, he would be adding an unnecessary risk to himself. Voldemort acts to self-preserve... the trap set at Azkaban made perfect sense. This however, seems different. He's put Zordon in a place where there should be ample weapons to destroy horcruxes, namely basilisk fangs, hardly a place he would feel safe. I might not be right, but even if this were a trap, this could be an opportunity for us to find the last of the horcruxes."

"So what are you suggesting?" Tommy asked.

"I think we should go in," Harry said. "We can teleport to the room of requirement, although it might take us a few tries, considering the protective charms placed around Hogwarts. We can figure the rest out once we get there."

"Figure the rest out?" Hermione asked quizzically. "We can't do that! We've got to plan! We've got to figure this out now!"

"Hermione, since when have any of our plans ever actually worked?" Harry replied. "We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose!" The rangers and Ron all grinned at this statement, knowing all too well what Harry was getting at. "I think we should get a good night or two's rest before we go, because who knows what we will face when we get there. We could find one of two last horcruxes, or we could find a horde of death eaters and fight a major battle. Either way, we need to get Kat as healthy as possible, so that all six of you are able to go." At this point, they all looked at Kat.

"Are you sure you'd be up to this, even with a couple days rest?" Jason asked.

"Look, I might not be at my best, not even in a couple days time," Kat replied. "But what I know is that Adam and Tanya gave their lives, and I'm not going to let a few aches, pains, or fears stop me from honoring their sacrifice. Zordon gave us these powers, and I'm going to fight alongside the rest of you with those powers as long as I can."

"Then it's settled," Tommy said. "I agree with Harry, let's take some time to rest and then head to Hogwarts. There are too many variables at this point to really have a conceivable plan."

"I'm fine with that, but I have one request," Jason said.

"What's that, Jase?" Kim asked.

"I want to be the one that finds Zordon. I want to be the one that kills him."

"What!" This time, it was Zack, Trini, and Kim who all said this in unison.

"Look... I was his first leader... his first red ranger," he continued. "If I know Zordon, if he really is cursed with a part of Voldemort's soul, he is going to want his life to be ended. I think it's only fair that I be the one to do it. I owe him that much, to end his misery."

"But, why would you want to do this?" Kim asked.

"It's not a matter of wanting to do it, Kim," Jason answered. "But needing to do it. Zordon wants this war to end more than any of us do, and my guess is he is willing to give his own life well before conceding an eternal loss to the side of evil." The group stood there silently for a while, taking in the weight of the conversation. Then, one by one, they started to leave to enjoy their rest, only being reminded that two days from then would be when they would leave for Hogwarts. This left Tommy and Jason alone together. It had been a long time since the two had just been together. Before, it seemed Jason was there for Tommy to pick up the pieces, both from his romantic issues as well as his being overwhelmed with being the leader of the power team. Now, it had seemed the roles were reversed. Jason was just coming out of a traumatic experience, and now he was staring at arguably the most difficult thing they could conceive right in the face.

"Why Jason?" Tommy asked.

"I already told you..."

"I know what you said, now I want the truth," Tommy interrupted, this time more firmly. "Jase, I know how much pressure you put on yourself since you've been in the woods with Harry and them. Their survival, grieving the deaths of our friends, seeing Kat... you're putting yourself in a position to play the ultimate hero and you're going to end up being crushed by the weight of your own expectations. Why are you giving yourself every burden?"

"You're right," Jason confessed. "I have felt the need to protect my friends. I've expected myself to be the main protector, so when I see my friends in danger and I don't do anything about it, I freak out."

"So then why are you putting yourself in this position again?"

"Tommy, I'm doing it so I can conquer my fear of letting my friends down," Jason replied.

"What?"

"It sounds crazy, but think about it," he continued. "My greatest mentor is locked up in this chamber of secrets. The only way to free him is to kill him. My greatest fear is to see him die, thinking I could have stopped it somehow. But that's just it, I can't stop it, and I need to conquer this fear once and for all. There's only so much I can do as a ranger, and I need to finally own up to the fact that though my actions are important, I'm not nearly important enough to be blamed for everything bad that's happened."

"What about Kat?" Tommy asked. "Are you still feeling guilty about what happened to her?"

"No, not really," Jason replied. "I mean, there's still a part of me that's yearns to be her protector, but I think after I processed the feelings, realized that there wasn't much I really could be guilty for, I think it more just confirms the feelings I feel for her. To see her like that..." Jason stopped, just remembering for a moment what it was like to come across her near lifeless body in Malfoy Manor. "You know, I had talked at one point that Kat was the girl of my dreams... but I think that was more of the high school crush type of thinking. There's a deeper feeling now, something more mature I think. You know what I mean?"

"Not as much about just going out on a date or two, more about real commitment?" Tommy quickly asked.

"That was quick, you thinking along the same lines?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think the seriousness of the situation has helped us all grow up a bit in the past few months. Kim and I... we talked."

"What!" Jason asked surprised. "And?"

"She's thinking it over," Tommy replied. "But I told her I didn't want it to be like in high school. I want to see if we're headed towards... well, you know..."

"Marriage?" Jason asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't propose or anything, nor would I for a while if she said yes to being in a relationship! I'm just saying I don't want to have the fairy tale illusion that we would live happily ever after like I thought I would with Kim a couple years back, or even with Kat for that matter. Life is a lot harder and darker than I ever thought it would be, and I know true love and commitment has to be the same way... but it has to have much more joy as well."

"Yeah... I feel the same way about wanting to pursue Kat," Jason said. "I mean I definitely want something real with her... but would she want that? Would she even want me?"

"You should probably ask me to find out," Jason and Tommy froze, as they turned to see that the soft, sweet, Australian accented voice behind them did indeed belong to the beautiful blonde-haired beauty that they had just been talking about.

"Well, this is the last time I try to have a private conversation in a kitchen..." Jason quipped, which brought a slight smile to both Kat and Tommy.

"I think I'll excuse myself," Tommy said, and left the kitchen.

"So, where should I start?" Jason asked. "Or more importantly, how much did you hear?"

"I think somewhere around 'Kat is the girl of my dreams,' and having more than just high schoolish-type feelings for me." Jason had expected a much different tone from Katherine, but was surprised to hear the light, even cheery voice that she exuded.

"Well... at least I don't need to do the awkward 'I need to talk to you about something' statement and can get straight to the point," Jason said, and they both smiled.

As Jason and Kat began their conversation, Tommy happened to find himself near another conversation in which the romantic waters were being tested. He walked outside to see Ron and Hermione standing on the shore. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but from body language alone, he could tell that Ron was unbelievably nervous.

"'Bout bloody time he asks her out," Harry said, catching Tommy a little off guard, but the comment caused him to chuckle a bit.

"It certainly does seem like love is in the air," Tommy said. "Although, I guess I didn't really catch on that it would be Ron liking Hermione. For some reason, I thought you and Hermione..."

"Not quite," Harry smiled. "Great friend, but more like my sister. Besides, I have a girl back at Hogwarts that I want to get back too... which oddly enough is Ron's sister Ginny."

"I think I remember her when we first got our powers... cute girl," Tommy commented.

"I think so," Harry smiled, both looking on seeing Ron and Hermione talking. At this point, Hermione had a hint of a smile on her face.

"What do you think Ron is saying to her?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know... maybe the reasons he likes her? I hope he doesn't say it's because of her skin."

"Skin?" Tommy asked with an amused grin.

"It's a long story... back from a conversation in our living quarters at Hogwarts last year."

"Gotcha," Tommy replied. "So you're with Ginny, Ron likes Hermione, but we don't know if she likes her back."

"She likes him," Harry quickly interrupted. "It's just a matter of whether she'll kill him first or actually go out with him... it's kind of an odd relationship match, at least in my opinion."

"Oh boy," Tommy replied. "I just hope when we go to Hogwarts their minds will be focused."

"They will... there's not two wizards I trust more than those two." They paused for a minute, and then Harry continued. "So, ranger wise, Jason likes Kat, but..."

"They're currently talking about it," Tommy interjected. "I have a feeling it's mutual."

"What about Zack and Trini?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I just know they aren't together with each other. It's been a long time since we've really seen each other, so the past few days have been pretty crazy to work with them again... even if we haven't actually done anything together yet."

"Cool," Harry replied. "What about you and Kim? If I remember correctly, you had mentioned something of a history with her."

"Yeah, we talked while you guys were at Gringotts. I asked her out, but I have no idea what she's thinking. She's going to get back to me on that one."

"Wow... you weren't kidding when you said love is in the air." They both chuckled.

"So, why the time to rest?" Tommy asked. Harry stood quiet at his question, thinking for a moment.

"I didn't really know at first. It just seemed like the right thing to do. But as I look around, and hear about everything, the relationships, attractions, whatever you want to call them, I realize we really need to step back and realize what we're fighting for. We're not fighting to avenge friends, or because it's simply morally right. But because Voldemort threatens everything that is good and true. Where there's love and joy, he brings despair, doubt, and guilt. We weren't meant to live this way. We weren't meant to live a cursed life."

"Do you really think that the end of Voldemort will be the end of evil?" Tommy asked quizzically. "I mean, Voldemort has been the worst I've ever faced, but it's not like the world will automatically become sunshine and rainbows after he's dead."

"You're right. And I think there's badness in all of us. But we can also choose life. We can choose love. And this here, right now is a step in the right direction. Voldemort is nothing but a skirmish in the grand scheme of a greater war, I know that now."

"So... you're finally learning it's a 'we' fight instead of an 'I' fight," Tommy said with a faint smile.

"I guess I am," Harry smiled back. They stood for a few moments, gazing towards Ron and Hermione who were now walking down the beach hand in hand.

"I guess Ron's going to survive this one," Tommy said.

"I guess so," Harry said with a knowing grin.

"Bout freakin' time he said something to her," Jason said, as he and Kat walked out to join the pair. Tommy looked down and smiled as he realized they too were holding hands.

"Says the one who wouldn't have said a thing if it weren't for the girl in question overhearing how much he liked her," Tommy quipped.

"I would have said something eventually..."

"I have full confidence you would have, as well," Kat replied, as she weakly squeezed his hand.

"So... not to be captain obvious, but I'm guessing it was a yes?" Tommy asked knowingly. Jason and Kat merely smiled to show their response.

"Congrats you two," Harry said. "But... what did you mean by 'Captain Obvious?'"

"I... it's an American thing," Tommy started to explain.

"Ahhh," Harry replied. "Say no more." They laughed. The group were joined by Zack, Trini, and Kim, who congratulated both Jason and Kat on their new relationship, as well as Ron and Hermione on theirs as they also joined the group. Even Luna, Bill, and Fleur eventually joined them, and the twelve of them laughed and enjoyed the company. As Harry had said earlier, it was the reminder of what they were fighting for. For once, the entire group felt like a family, bonded together by a mission. Not only to defeat the darkness across enemy lines, but the darkness in themselves as well. The results were love, joy, and friendship that felt like it transcended time.

After hours of time spent together, they all went to catch a few hours sleep. Tommy awoke to the bright sunshine entering the room he shared with Jason and Zack. After waking and leaving the room (which, of course, was in disarray from a pillow fight that Zack instigated) he walked outside the cottage to stretch and do a kata. He had moved through the routine effortlessly, the rest had really done him good to refocus his mind and energy. Even with Kim on his mind, it was the most focused and relaxed he had been throughout the entire mission. It was remarkable that he was able to move so well past his self-doubt, sadness and frustration from the deaths of his friends. He knew he'd have to grapple with it again when they were finally done with this war, but he knew that he had grown much as a leader, even in the midst of his hardest trials.

He came to the end of his workout, only to turn and see Kimberly standing behind and watching him. Startled, he waited for a minute before he spoke. "How long have you been there?"

"For a few minutes," she answered. "I remember all the times standing in awe of your gracefulness as you moved. What's amazing to me now is that you've gotten even better."

"Thanks," he replied. "I feel focused, I think the rest from yesterday, as well as the time today is really helping me."

"Yeah, I think we needed it. Not planning our next step, knowing we have a safe refuge here, but having an idea of where we are headed."

"Yeah," Tommy responded. "What were you, Trini, and Zack talking about yesterday?"

"Well, a couple of things," Kim started to answer. "We were really worried about Jason, just how he was so eager to want to be the one to finish Zordon."

"Yeah, I was pretty startled by that as well."

"We thought maybe he felt like he needed to prove himself... but Zack did a really good job of putting into perspective for Trini and I. It helped us to see him really happy with Kat later in the day."

"Haha... yeah," Tommy smiled.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Just ask Jason or Kat how they got on the topic, it's a good story," he continued to grin, which became infectious as Kim began to smile as well. "So, you said you talked about a couple of things, one was Jason, what else?"

"Well... we talked about me... and you," Kim said, now beginning to slightly chew on her bottom lip. After a moment, Tommy cut in.

"Hey, if it's something you don't want to share right now, you don't have too."

"No, I do... we just talked through everything I'd been through since they left for the peace conference: new rangers, new powers, Mom moving to France, going to Florida for gymnastics, breaking up with you, coming here... I realized that I have just really been through a lot. But I think the biggest thing is that I'm still really fearful of is being abandoned. And my reaction to that fear is that I then abandon others."

"Hmmm," Tommy acknowledged. "Yeah, that makes total sense. You abandon so you don't have to be abandoned."

"Right," She answered him. "So, we thought through a specific way to fight this fear."

"And what's that?"

"To say yes to you."

"Wait... but Kim, it's only been..."

"I know, you told me to think on it for a while. But I have thought about it a lot, and from understanding what's going on with my fears, I know that I really want to see what happens between us. You said at one point you wanted to see if we had what it took for a committed relationship... for marriage. Well, I want to see if we really are meant for that too. I want to see if I'm meant to be your wife one day, and I don't want to let my fear play talk me out of it. I'm not going to let myself abandon the chance to see if we can work this out."

"So... you kinda like me, huh?" Tommy asked with a grin, lightening the mood. Kim smiled in return.

"You could say that..."

"Well, where do we go from here?"

"Well... we have one day before we go into battle. I think you should take me out on our second 'first' date." They smiled as Tommy grabbed Kim's hand. Suddenly, they began to hear a smattering of snickering behind them. They turned to find the group of their friends, rangers and wizards alike, gathered together.

"Well, I've said it before, and I'm damn sure going to say it again," Jason said. "It's about freaking time you two got back together!" The group laughed, and then went about the day while Tommy and Kim spent their time away from the group enjoying the beach and each other's company as their final reprieve before they went to Hogwarts.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, please make sure to review!

- Googz333


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling. Some dialogue is directly from Deathly Hallows Part II.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 19

*Shell Cottage*

The six rangers, alongside Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna gathered around in a circle preparing to go to Hogwarts. The days before had been restful for the group. Amidst all of the 'new' relationships was the fact that they got out of the daily grind of searching for horcruxes. But now was the time to use that as a reminder of what they were fighting for. The six morphed into their protective armor, and programmed their communicators for the teleport sequence to go to the room of requirement in Hogwarts.

"This is it," Harry said to the group. "Are you all ready for this?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Tommy answered. "Let's do it guys." And with Tommy's signal they teleported. The 10 beams of light lifted off, and landed in a dark street in what appeared to Harry as Hogsmeade.

"I'm assuming this isn't where we were supposed to go," Trini said.

"Not particularly, regroup and teleport again," Harry said. But before they could leave, an alarm sounded, and doors began to open, with voices stating things like "you're mine, Potter!" Tommy quickly motioned for the other rangers to tap their teleport buttons, and again they were gone in a flash. This time, they appeared in a room which seemed like it had become a barracks for wounded wizarding students. Harry quickly realized that this had become the Room of Requirement. The students all stood around looking at the six multi-colored heroes confused, until an unmistakable voice came from the crowd, looming closer towards them.

"Harry!" Neville Longbottom came through the crowd, smiling at him. "It's good to see you all!"

"Good to see you too, Neville!" He said as he hugged him. "What are you all doing here? And what happened to you?" The questions didn't come as a surprise to Neville, who sported a black eye, among other small cuts and bruises along his face and other areas of his body.

"The Carrows tasked us with performing the Cruciatus curse on first-years; I refused, so they demonstrated it on me instead," he replied. "In terms of what we're doing here, well, we've resurrected Dumbledore's Army. Ginny and I have been leading the charge."

"Speaking of which... where's..."

"Harry?" On cue, Ginny came through the crowd of people.

"Hi there," he replied awkwardly, and then stood staring at each other without saying anything.

"Harry?" Ron said in a frustrating tone. "Six months she hadn't seen me. It's like I'm a Frankie First Year. I'm only her brother..."

"She's got lots of _**them**_," Seamus Finnigan stated, also in the group of students. "but there's only one Harry."

"Shut up Seamus."

"Look, as much as I'd like to keep this reunion going, we have a job to do," Harry said.

"Right, how can we help?" Neville asked.

"We need to find something, maybe even someone, that can help us destroy Voldemort. We think it's in the Chamber of Secrets," Tommy interjected, now unmorphed along with the rest of the rangers.

"We're going to need to take back the castle if we're going to get you there without getting caught by the Death Eaters," Neville replied. "Seamus, radio Remus and the others from the Order, tell them Harry's here."

"Wait, why?" Harry asked.

"The Order has been waiting for you to come back, so we could reclaim Hogwarts and subdue Snape," He replied. At that this point, one of the younger students, probably a first or second-year, ran into the room.

"Snape has called an all-student body meeting, they know Harry has been here!"

"Probably from when we landed in Hogsmeade," Hermione said.

"Well, I'd hate for Snape to be disappointed," Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

*Great Hall - Hogwarts*

The student body of Hogwarts stood before Snape and the Carrows, separated into two groups. Among the students were Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn, who looked on in disdain. They had seen absolutely terrible things in the past year, ranging from the teaching of the 'filth' of muggles, to torturing students who didn't see eye-to-eye with them. At this point, Snape stepped up near the edge of what you could call a stage to address the crowd.

"It's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade. Should anyone attempt to aide Mr. Potter, they will be punished." At this point, Snape walked into the divide of the crowd, walking slowly towards the middle of the room. "For myself and a few select members of staff, this news comes as little surprise. We have for some time now considered Mr. Potter's return to Hogwarts as not merely possible, but inevitable. So if you know anything, I urge you now... to _**step forward**_." He waited, and nothing happened. Suddenly, it was Harry himself who stepped from the crowd, disguised in the proper Gryffindor robes and all!

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster!" As Harry spoke, the back doors opened to reveal Ron, Hermione, Luna, the six rangers, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Kingsley, along with several others either in the Order, or just were ready to fight Voldemort's army. "How dare you stand where Dumbledore stood! Tell them! Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!" Snape waited a minute, and then drew his wand at Harry, but Professor McGonagall pushed him out of the way with her wand drawn. They began a furious duel, and while the Carrows threatened to help Snape, Kingsley and Remus hit them with stunning spells before they could do anything. McGonagall continued to push Snape backwards, he mainly being on the defensive of her attacks. Finally, he reached the back wall, and he disapparated. With his defeat, the student population broke down into shouts of joy and thankfulness.

"How did he disapparate?" Zack asked in the midst of the jubilation. "I thought you weren't allowed to do that in Hogwarts?"

"Headmaster privileges, most likely," Ron said, with Hermione surprised at his answer. "Harry told me that Dumbledore had done it to find the locket."

"Brilliant, Ron," Hermione said. Zack and the other rangers grinned at her obvious flirtations towards her new boyfriend.

The grins and smiles, along with the rest of the joy being shared in the room, quickly dissipated as some of the younger girls began to scream. Suddenly, they all heard a voice echo throughout the room.

"I know that many of you will think it brave to fight," the voice, undoubtedly belonging to Voldemort, spoke throughout the room. "However, think about what you oppose. My Death Eaters and I wait outside, and we will kill you if you do not cooperate. You only have to do one thing to save yourselves; bring me Harry Potter. If you do this, I will reward you, otherwise, you will die. The choice is yours. You have one hour." The voice ended, and the new threat began to stir the students with fear, however, McGonagall quickly ended it.

"Silence! For those of you who are younger, go to the room of requirement. There's a secret passage to Hogsmeade, you can go there for safety. For the rest of you that want to stay and fight, we will coordinate..."

"What if we want to give Harry to him?" It was Pansy Parkinson who interrupted her, a slytherin student. "What if we just do what he says," she said without a care. The rest of the Order and the Rangers began to move closer, as did the majority of Slytherin house. However, it was Argus Filch, the caretaker of the school who came bounding through the back doors, screaming.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed! Students out of bed!"

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!" McGonagall shouted at him, and he immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Right... I'm sorry Ma'am," he responded.

"Actually, Mr. Filch, your timing is impeccable. Could you please escort Miss Parkinson, and the rest of Slytherin house out?"

"Where exactly will I be leading them to, Ma'am?"

"The dungeons should do," she said with a wicked grin, which she made sure to show Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins as Filch began to gather them and lead them out. She then turned to Harry. "What do you need?"

"Time, and an opportunity to get to Voldemort's snake."

"I don't know about the second thing, but we can do everything we can to give you more time."

"Thanks professor," Harry replied, as he began to walk away.

"Potter!" She said, and he stopped one last time to look at her. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." With that, Harry went over to the rangers. "Ok Jason, Ron and Hermione will take you down to the Chamber, and they'll grab the basilisk fangs. You'll need one of those to..."

"Got it," Jason cut him off, looking incredibly focused. "Just get me down there."

"Hey... be careful down there," Kat said, looking into his eyes.

"Will do," he said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What about the rest of us?" Tommy asked.

"Talk to Kingsley about what to do... I'm going to see if I can find the Diadem, just in case the patronus was deceiving us."

"Right," he replied. "Let's go guys." The five went to speak with Kingsley, who was also consulting with McGonagall and the other professors. Jason looked on, and then looked towards Ron and Hermione.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure thing, mate," Ron said with a faint smile. They left, and Jason followed them through the castle, leaving himself to be in awe of the fantastic magic of the castle at another time. He was focused on one thing only at this moment, and it was defeating Goldar and finding Zordon. They got to the secret passageway, and climbed down to the doorway, which was sealed with the image of snakes. Ron then stood near it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," he replied. He started to speak in parseltongue (the language of the snakes), and the door began to open. "Harry talks in his sleep." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ron... that was brilliant," Hermione said. Jason, who up to this point had been stone-faced, managed to crack a small smile at the cuteness that exuded from them. Jason entered first, with his morpher wand drawn, Ron and Hermione following. At the end of the room, they saw not only the skeleton of what could only have been the menacing basilisk, but the energy tube containing Zordon.

"Look there he is," Ron said.

"Go guys, get the basilisk fangs, I guarantee you that Goldar is here somewhere," Jason said.

"Correct, Jason!" The menacing voice came from above, and as Jason looked up he saw Goldar descend from above. Jason quickly rolled out of the way, losing his wand in the process. Goldar landed, quickly maintaining a fighting stance, sword drawn, eyes focused on his prey. "I see you lost your morpher, it seems to be a trend between the two of us, ha, ha, ha."

"Jason, do you need..." Ron started to speak, but Jason interrupted him.

"Just get the stuff you need and get yourself and Hermione and outta here! You crossed the line when you helped to kill my friends, Goldar. When you helped to nearly kill my girlfriend."

"Ha, ha, ha," Goldar cackled. "Poor Jason, sad and frustrated at the loss of his friends! Soon, instead of anger, you'll feel terror through you bones! My new master is invincible, and will delight himself in slowly destroying you, once I bring you to him, you pathetic weakling!" With that, he shot beams of fire through the point of his sword. Jason again dodged it, but the hard ground broke some of the skin on his arm, and his blood began to seep through.

"It can't be?" Ron said, carrying some of the basilisk fangs and was near the doorway with Hermione, when he saw a beautiful, red bird fly through the entrance carrying a black object.

"Fawkes!" Hermione said. The phoenix dropped the object, which made Jason smile as wide as he possibly could.

"The sorting hat!" He looked inside, and without fail, he again pulled the sword of Gryffindor from it. "The game's changed, Goldar. Ron, Hermione, get those things to Harry, and destroy the cup! I'll take care of Goldar." They ran out, as Goldar stared down again at Jason. Without a second thought, Jason ran at Goldar, wielding the weapon with grace and power. He jumped and did a round-off flip over the top of him, positioning himself to block the slash of Goldar's blade. They exchanged blows, each time only connecting with each other's metallic weapon. Then, Goldar sent Jason flying with a powerful kick to the mid-section.

"You'll have to do better than that, human!" Jason started to pick himself up, but stopped, and then coughed a couple times and then spit blood out of his mouth. "Your only chance is to get your morpher, which happens to be right at my feet! Come and get it, otherwise your fate will be to join your friends!"

"You might think you have me beat, but you're wrong!" Jason took the sword and ran towards him, doing a 360 degree pirouette in the air, landing near his foe, and then slashing across his body towards him. Goldar blocked it with his own blade, and forced Jason back with his own strength, slicing overhead. Jason dodged it and then caught Goldar in the face with his elbow, which left him staggering. Then, he did a series of mini kicks ranging from his knee joint up to his breastplate. Goldar finally regained his balance, and swung his blade, but Jason ducked, and landed his patented tornado kick right to the chest, which knocked his sword from his hand and sent his body to the wall.

"I won't let you defeat me!" Goldar screamed, and he mustered his strength to clothesline Jason, but he saw it coming, and he locked Goldar's arm with his, and then kneed him in the stomach. Jason then took the sword in his other arm, spun around and thrust the sword through the thick gold armor, plunging it into the depths of his heart, until the blade hit the wall that Goldar was now resting on. He was gasping, breathing for air, unable to say anything. Jason turned to face Goldar, staring at the fatal wound he inflicted on his long-time enemy, holding on to the handle of his blade which now stuck out from Goldar's chest.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Goldar," Jason said. "You were always a heck of a fighter, and I respect your skill and power... but I can't let you or your new master's deliberate actions of evil stand." Goldar breathed his last, and then Jason pulled the blade from his chest, allowing his body to collapse to the floor. Jason took the sword, and then looked to the back of the room to see his old mentor. He looked down for a moment to pick up his morpher, and then walked over to the energy tube.

"JASON..." Zordon started, but the first time, the being Jason knew as their mentor seemed at a loss for words.

"Is it true?" Jason asked sadly. "That you're a horcrux?"

"SADLY, YES. WHEN LORD VOLDEMORT MURDERED ADAM, HE USED IT TO CURSE ME."

"Is there a way to remove the curse... without killing you?" Zordon merely shook his head.

"NO. YOU MUST SHATTER MY ENERGY TUBE, IT'S THE ONLY WAY. BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING, WHITE RANGER. AFTER ME, THERE ARE STILL TWO HORCRUXES YOU MUST DESTROY."

"The snake, and the cup of Hufflepuff right?"

"THE SNAKE, YES. HOWEVER, SINCE THE CUP OF HUFFLEPUFF IS IN YOUR POSSESSION, I DIDN'T BOTHER INCLUDING IT IN MY COUNT."

"So, then we do have to get the Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"NO, THAT HAS ALL READY BEEN DESTROYED AS WELL. THE LAST HORCRUX IS A PERSON. IT'S HARRY."

"Wait... what?"

"WHEN VOLDEMORT TRIED TO KILL HARRY AS A BABY, HIS MOTHER SACRIFICED HERSELF, WHICH BOUNCED THE SPELL BACK AGAINST HIM. A PIECE OF VOLDEMORT'S SOUL LATCHED ONTO THE FIRST THING IT COULD... HARRY."

"Wait... so that's why he can hear Voldemort's thoughts? That's why he feels his anger, pain, and fear?"

"THAT IS CORRECT. TO DESTROY VOLDEMORT, YOU MUST LET HIM DESTROY HARRY. IT WILL BE THE ONLY WAY TO DEFEAT HIM."

"I... I can't believe it..."

"I'M SORRY, WHITE RANGER. I HATE TO RUSH YOU, BUT YOU NEED TO DESTROY ME QUICKLY, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE." Jason readied the sword of Gryffindor to smash it into Zordon's tube, but stopped and stood down.

"Zordon... I'm willing to go through with this, but I need to know something."

"YES JASON?"

"Why did you replace me as leader with Tommy? Was I not good enough? Did I make a mistake, put the team in jeopardy?"

"I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OBVIOUS. I KNEW YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BE THERE MUCH LONGER. I WANTED THE TEAM TO BE COMFORTABLE WITH TOMMY AS THEIR LEADER, AS YOU WOULD BE LEAVING FOR THE PEACE CONFERENCE."

"You mean... it wasn't because..."

"JASON, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, BOTH AS A RANGER AND AS MY FRIEND. MY GREATEST JOY WAS TO SEE HOW YOU PAVED THE WAY FOR FUTURE GENERATIONS OF POWER RANGERS. YOU WERE MY FIRST LEADER, AND IN MANY WAYS MY BEST. NEVER BELIEVE THAT YOU WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME TO LEAD THE RANGERS."

"Thanks Zordon."

"NOW WHITE RANGER, MY TIME HAS COME."

"Zordon, why are you so willing to die like this?"

"A GREAT MAN AND KING ONCE SAID, 'GREATER LOVE HAS NO ONE THAN THIS, THAT SOMEONE LAY DOWN HIS LIFE FOR HIS FRIENDS.'" Jason stood there, holding the sword in his hand while looking at Zordon. He looked once down at the blade, and then back to Zordon. "MAY THE POWER ALWAYS PROTECT YOU, JASON. "

"I'm sorry." It was all Jason could say before he swung the sword of gryffindor, plunging it into the energy tube. Zordon's cries were drowned out by the sounds of screaming, which were coming from the destroyed piece of Voldemort's soul that had once inhabited him. In an instant it all went away, leaving a shattered tube with no sign of life. Jason sat down in silence afterwards, taking it all in. He thought he would be sad or angry that his mentor was gone. But instead, he was comforted, because their great mentor to the rangers _**loved**_ them to the point of death. He remembered something Zordon said, that brought him out of his time of reflection. "Harry!"

Above him, the battle had begun. Ron and Hermione had destroyed the Cup of Hufflepuff, and then fought alongside Harry and the others. There were heavy losses on both sides, including losing Remus Lupin, who had died while dueling Antonin Dolohov. His wife Tonks also was seriously injured, and was now in the infirmary getting emergency care. Luna was also killed, as she put herself in the way of a killing curse to protect Kat, who had been fighting with another death eater.

As the battle raged on, Harry ran to find Voldemort, to see if he could find his snake to kill him. With him he took the basilisk fangs that Ron and Hermione collected. He snuck down from the battle in the castle, finding a small stairway that led to a boathouse. Outside of it, without anyone seeing him, he found Voldemort, not only with Nagini, but with Severus Snape as well. However, he would never have guessed what would happen next.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading, Please make sure to review!

- Googz333


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling. Also, a lot of the dialogue is taken directly from Deathly Hallows. I can't part from how some of it was written, it's too good.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 20

*Hogwarts*

Harry stayed hidden behind the glass wall and a few wooden crates on the other side of the boathouse, gazing upon Voldemort and Snape, trying to glean any information he could. He could hear everything perfectly, as the glass separating him and his two foes was very thin.

"There is something about the elder wand which is wrong," Voldemort said to his subordinate.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last hours alone," Snape answered.

"No... I am extraordinary, but the wand... it resists me."

"There is no wand more powerful," Snape replied. "Ollivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you I assure you."

"It doesn't answer to me... because I didn't kill Dumbledore. You see, Dumbledore was the owner of the wand, and it will only switch allegiance to the one who defeated him. That was you, Severus."

"My Lord, the wand answers to you... and to you only."

"Perhaps. Severus, you have been a trusted and loyal servant. You have done me much good... but I must make sure that I can kill the Potter boy!" Voldemort drew his wand, pointing it at Snape who didn't even blink... as if he expected it to come to this. At this point, Voldemort lowered his wand and Snape visibly relaxed, only to be surprised by what happened next. Nagini attacked Severus, wrapping himself around him "Nagini, KILL!" The snake obeyed, biting right through the jugular, and then quickly unraveling himself from Snape to slither to his master who then disapparated.

Harry, shocked, ran through the opening of the boathouse after he made sure Voldemort truly was gone, to see the bloody heap of what was left of his former professor. Snape, barely breathing, started to mutter something. "Pensieve..." Harry knew what he meant by this, and pulled a tiny glass tube, and ran over to Snape. He noticed a single tear on Snape's face, and he collected it into the tube. Snape grabbed his hand. "L-look at me..." Harry looked at him, genuinely sad for the man he had hated for so long. "You have your Mother's eyes." Seconds later Snape breathed his last, and Harry looked on for a moment, confused by what was going on.

"I need to get to the pensieve," Harry said to himself, referring to the magical object in the headmaster's office. He rushed out, climbing back up the stairs running through the carnage left from the main entrance. It seemed the death eaters had retreated; whether it was because the defenses of the castle, including the rangers and the Order, had pushed them back or they were biding time Harry didn't know. However, when he entered the main hallway, the somber mood in the now makeshift infirmary was telling. He had all ready seen Luna's dead body, but he was alarmed to see Remus dead and Tonks in critical condition. He also saw the Weasleys along with Fleur and Hermione mourning Bill, who had been killed. Several other students and Order members were hurt or dead, and he spotted the five rangers unmorphed, all of whom seemed in good spirits. He ran over to them, to get some sort of idea of what had happened.

"Tommy, what happened here?" Harry asked.

"They fell back, I don't know why though, they seemed to be in control of the battle," he replied.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Kat's pretty shaken up, from Luna taking that killing curse for her," Kim said. "She's been sitting down thinking either about her or about Jason not being back ever since they left. Suddenly, the voice of Voldemort ominously returned.

"As you have seen, you are no match for us," his voice echoed. "However, there is hope for you. I'm giving you one hour. Bring me Harry Potter, bring him to the forbidden forest, and I will spare you. If not, you will share the same fate as so many others have. The choice is yours." The voice left, but many eyes in the room turned to see Harry.

"I need to get up to the headmaster's office, I'll be back in a few minutes," Harry said.

"You go ahead," Zack replied. "If anyone tries to give you any problems, they'll have to deal with us first."

"Thanks," Harry said. He left to go up to the office, making brief eye contact with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who saw him as he ran. He went up large amount of stairs to reach the top of floor, finding the passageway that led to the office. The spiral staircase inside it began to elevate up towards the entranceway, and Harry swiftly crossed the threshold into the main office and saw that the pensieve right in the middle. He took out the vial with Snape's tears inside, and poured them out into the large dish and looked into it. He was brought into the memories once again, but was alarmed at what he saw.

_'Mom!' _he thought. However, it wasn't as he knew her, at least from his pictures. It was her as a child, her and his Aunt Petunia as children. There was another child there, one with longer black hair and pale skin. _'Snape?' _he thought. He saw the scene play out as Petunia freaked at her sister for beginning to show her magical powers, while Severus encouraged her. Several more scenes of Lily and Severus were shown, and Harry began to realize there was some sort of connection between his mom and Snape.

The scene flashed to the first time his parents met at Hogwarts. Severus was in the background, and mercilessly taunted by James, his father. Another flashback, this time an argument between Lily and Severus after she had tried to defend him from James, but recoiled at her in anger. Harry could sense the sadness of Snape's mistake. Then, another flashback, this time with Snape and Dumbledore.

"No!" Snape pleaded with him. "Don't kill me!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," Dumbledore responded in anger. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July."

"Yes but, he thinks its her son! He intends to hunt them down now, to kill them. Hide her, hide them all. I beg you!"

"What will you give me in return?"

"Anything..." Snape's desperate voice pleaded, and then another flashback took it's place. He saw Snape weeping in Dumbledore's office.

"They're dead, Albus!" Severus shouted.

"But the boy survives!" Dumbledore responded.

"He doesn't need protection! The Dark Lord is gone!"

"The Dark Lord will return! And when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger!" He paused, and then looked in the eyes of Snape. "He has her eyes." Snape looked at him with shock at this. "If you truly loved her..."

"No one," Snape interrupted. "can know."

"That I shall never reveal the best of you, Severus?" Again, another flashback took the place of this one.

"We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me," Dumbledore said to Snape. "But should he fail, I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely. Don't you agree, Zordon?" The two looked to a portrait to see the trademark floating head.

"UNFORTUNATELY, YES," Zordon said. "HOWEVER, BECAUSE OF THE CURSE THAT HAS ALL READY BEEN PLACED UPON YOU BY GAUNT'S RING, YOU WILL BE DEAD VERY SOON ANYWAY. THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO."

"Agreed," Dumbledore replied, but Snape looked on with disapproval. "Severus, there will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?" Snape asked.

"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter passed herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside."

"So when the time comes... the boy must die?"

"THAT IS CORRECT, SEVERUS," Zordon's voice boomed.

"Albus, you... you've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!"

"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy, Severus," Dumbledore replied. Snape pulled out his wand and cast a patronus... a doe...

"Lily's patronus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape nodded his head. "After all this time?"

"Always..."

Harry pulled his head out from the pensieve, stunned at what he saw. Snape killed Dumbledore not because he was working for Voldemort, but because Dumbledore had ordered him too? And Zordon was behind it? He was the one who sent the patronus to Jason? And... he loved his mother... and him? All the questions rattling around in his head suddenly stopped when he realized the last grim truth of the flashbacks. "I have to die," he said aloud to himself. He walked out of the room, down the stairs back to the main hallway. He saw Ron and Hermione, but he tried to do everything he could to walk past without them noticing. He didn't want to be tempted to stay. He looked to the other side as he walked, now seeing Jason with them. As he walked towards the door, Tommy noticed him, and ran after him.

"Harry! Where are you going?" He yelled. Jason caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, bro," Jason said. "He's gotta do something."

"What does he have to do?" Jason stayed silent at his best friend's question, and it dawned on Tommy that it was the last time he would see Harry alive. Harry walked into the main courtyard and continued to walk until he reached Hagrid's hut. He stopped and pulled out the snitch that Dumbledore had left him.

"I open at the close," he said as he brushed the snitch with his lips. Suddenly it opened, and a small black stone fell out. "The resurrection stone." He looked up and all around him stood his family. His mom and dad stood before him, as did Sirius and Remus. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to encourage you, Harry," his mother Lily responded.

"To remind you of how proud we are of you," his father James followed.

"But... you had to die for me?" Harry asked. "And Remus, you left Tonks, your son Teddy."

"My hope is that when Teddy grows up, he'll know of the great cause his father died for," Remus replied. "That I died to secure his future."

"Is... is it painful to die?" Harry asked.

"Quicker than falling asleep," Sirius responded.

"And... and you'll stay with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course," James answered.

"Always," Lily chimed in.

"Until the end!" Sirius said boldly.

"Then... I'm ready. I'm ready to die." As Harry began to walk forward, resurrection stone in hand, the images of his parents and godparents vanished. He weaved his way through the forest, trying to find where Voldemort and his death eaters were staying. His eyes rested upon their forms, and hid behind a tree for a moment.

"There's no sign of him, my Lord," Pius Thicknesse proclaimed.

"Well then, I guess Harry has resigned himself to allowing everyone else suffer," Voldemort said. Suddenly they heard the crunch of leaves, footsteps smashing them to oblivion. Voldemort turned slowly, to see Harry walking up towards them.

"Harry?" Hagrid, who had been captured by the death eaters, said. "NO! Harry, ye can't be here!"

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said, cutting off the half-giant. "The boy who lived... come to die." Harry stood still, clutching the stone as well as his wand. "AVADA KADAVRA!" The curse struck Harry, and blinding light encased the two. The next moment, Harry awoke, and he found himself in a white room which looked oddly looked like King's Cross station in England.

"Where am I?" He said to himself. He walked over to what appeared to be a white bench. He looked underneath to find a disgusting sight. It was a miniature sized Voldemort, laying in it's own blood as it took its last gasps of air before it died.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," a voice said behind him. Harry turned to see a man who seemed familiar, but couldn't quite make out who it was. He was dressed in full wizard's garb, all in white. He had no hair, at least none that he could see out of the large hat that he wore.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I would have guessed you wouldn't be able to tell who he is, Harry," another voice, this time immediately recognizable to Harry, interjected.

"Dumbledore?" Yes. The man who you see before you is the great Zordon of Eltar.

"Zordon?" He asked, and Zordon simply nodded his head. "Sorry... I just, I've never seen you like this."

"I understand," Zordon said, smiling. "Even if you were Tommy or Jason, I doubt you would have recognized me at first glance."

"Ok, so if you're Zordon," Harry said, "and you're Dumbledore," he pointed to him, "then what is that?" He asked, pointing to the suffering little green man underneath the bench.

"Something that's beyond our help," a new voice stated. Harry turned and was shocked to see two more individuals wearing all white. "Adam? Tanya?"

"When Voldemort hit you with the killing curse, he actually killed a part of himself... leaving you in a sort of limbo realm," Tanya said.

"This looks like King's Cross," Harry replied.

"King's Cross, eh?" Dumbledore asked.

"So... you said limbo... that means I need to go back... doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," Zordon replied. "You're free to choose."

"Choose?"

"Harry, you mentioned this looks like King's Cross," Dumbledore said. "Though you could return under the power of the resurrection stone, I'd imagine that, if you'd like, a train would come into this station and you could board it, and simply move on."

"But even if I did go back, I still have to kill the snake," Harry said.

"Sure," Tanya said.

"I've got nothing to kill it with," he replied.

"Not entirely true," Adam said.

"But how can I make sure that I can destroy the snake and Voldemort?"

"Harry, remember," Dumbledore said. "Help will always be given to those who ask for it." Harry looked at them, preparing to leave to go back to his world, but stopped to ask another question.

"Curious, Snape's patronus turned into a doe... isn't it?"

"Actually, Harry, I don't think it curious at all," Dumbledore replied.

"Was it your idea to send it to Jason?" Harry asked.

"Actually, it was mine," Zordon said. "Severus wanted to send it to you, but we cautioned him against it... since it might lead them to you."

"Harry, it's time for you to return," Adam said.

"Will you be coming?" Harry asked.

"We can't, Harry," Tanya replied.

"Harry, don't pity the dead," Dumbledore said. "Pity those who live without love." The images that Harry saw began to fade, and he regained his consciousness. He scarcely opened his eyes, and looked to see the grizzled face of Hagrid. He noticed he was being carried, Hagrid's tears dripping off his face onto Harry. Harry moved his eyes slowly to see that Hagrid was marching in line with a number of death eaters, Voldemort leading the charge towards the castle.

Along the back of the courtyard, backed up towards the main entrance of the castle stood Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and many others of the Order. The rangers were still inside, all ready knowing Harry's perceived fate. Ginny saw the death eaters first, as they marched toward them.

"Who are they carrying?" She asked, her voice trembling as she saw the limp boy hanging in Hagrid's arms. They approached closer, and Voldemort spoke.

"HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort proclaimed. This got the rest of their attention. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

"NOOOO!" Ginny screamed, trying to run after Voldemort, but restrained by her father Arthur.

"From now on, the magical world will put their faith in me!" Voldemort stated, interrupting Ginny's cries. "If you'd like to join us, we will always make sure you are protected from those filthy muggles!" Voldemort said to the crowd, the rest of the death eaters cackling behind him. "Of course, if you don't join us, we will assume you are working with the muggles, and we'll destroy you." Lucius Malfoy stood beside Voldemort, and looked around, finally finding his son Draco in the crowd.

"Draco," he said loudly. "Come to your rightful place!" Draco, looked, saddened by what had happened. He had made a fearsome bully, but he recognized his fright in what Voldemort... his family had done. "DRACO!" His Father continued to persuade him, until he finally caved under the pressure. He slowly walked across the imaginary threshold that stood between Voldemort and the Dumbledore's Army, and was embraced by Voldemort, and then congratulated by other death eaters. But he refused to look his father in the eye.

"Anyone else," Voldemort said. Suddenly, it was Neville Longbottom who walked front and center.

"Neville!" Ron screamed. "What are you doing?"

"I had hoped for better," Voldemort said, which brought a laugh to the death eaters. "But, if you are a wizard, I accept you..."

"I don't want to join you, you pathetic excuse of a wizard," Neville said harshly. "You killed loads of people tonight, people who fought for what's right. People like Remus, Luna, Bill, and Harry. People who stood up to your insanity." At this point, Neville looked back to the makeshift army behind him, directing his comments towards them. "And I won't stand for it anymore, and neither should you."

"Exactly what I needed... a good laugh," Voldemort said, chuckling at Neville's bravado. "Next you'll bring your band of muggles and say how you're going to stop me!"

"Well, now that you mention it," A voice said behind the crowd. Suddenly, the six muggle teens with attitude stepped forward, and stood in line with Neville. "That doesn't seem like such a bad idea," Tommy completed his thought. "READY GUYS!"

"READY!" They said in unison.

"It's Morphin Time!" In a flash, the six teens morphed into their costumes. Then, the six rattled off their battle cries, shouting their ranger color.

"WHITE!"

"BLACK!"

"PINK!"

"BLUE!"

"YELLOW!"

"RED!"

"POWER RANGERS!" They took their fighting stances against the death eaters.

"How... I killed the Black and Yellow rangers!" Voldemort now enraged.

"Well... let's just say that we called in reinforcements," the white ranger said.

"Very well," Voldemort said with a serious look on his face. "We'll just have to kill all of you." Suddenly, the death eaters began firing curses, with the rangers along with Kingsley and the rest of the Order fighting back. What no one noticed, was that after Hagrid was knocked over by one of the death eaters who were ready to fight, the body of Harry had vanished.

A full-scale melee broke out, and spilled out into open areas around the castle, as well as inside the castle again. Ron and Hermione found their way up the stairs, suddenly seeing Nagini slithering up the stairs of the castle steps.

"Hermione..."

"Here's a basilisk fang," she replied softly, knowing what Ron was thinking. As Ron and Hermione tried to kill the snake, Trini, Kat, and Ginny started dueling with Bellatrix and Yaxley, while Zack and Jason were dueling with Fenrir Greyback and Pius Thicknesse, and Tommy and Kim broke off to duel Voldemort.

"Stupid girls!" Bellatrix shouted. "You can't defeat me!" She fired off curse after curse, finally almost hitting Ginny with a killing curse.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasley screamed, seeing her daughter nearly killed from a distance. Molly began firing curses across the room at Bellatrix, who fired counter-curses to Molly's flurry of attacks. While Molly took over the duel, Trini and Ginny were able to subdue Yaxley with a stunning spell. Molly continued to fire each curse, with more gusto each time. After a while, Bellatrix began taunting Molly with her patented crazy laugh.

"You Weasleys are all the same! Poor, foolish, and weak!" Molly fired another curse, and Bellatrix locked curses with her, attempting to block it.

"REDUCTO!" Kat blindsided Bellatrix from the side. Because the curse was so powerful, combined with the magic Bellatrix exerted blocking Molly's spell, she instantly disintegrated. "That's for my friends."

Elsewhere, Jason had subdued Pius, but Zack was struggling with Fenrir, who now had him pinned on the ground. Zack was choking the werewolf, trying to keep him from biting him through his armor. He had lost his wand, and the ensuing physical fight proved to be difficult with Greyback's enhanced strength. Zack, in all his resourcefulness, was able to aim a sharp knee strike to Greyback's ribs, and once he was off of him, Zack was able to roll away and get up.

"You're mine, black ranger!" The werewolf screamed.

"Come and get me then!" Zack taunted. He ran at him, but didn't expect the body-bind curse to hit him from the side. "The hand is quicker than the eye... right Jase."

"You got it bro," Jason said, coming up and putting his hand on Zack's shoulder. "Come on, let's go help the others.

"Is this all Zordon's chosen best can do?" Voldemort taunted, as Tommy and Kim continued to fire curses at the Dark Lord, who dueled them effortlessly.

"We can't take much more of this!" Kim said, once again ducking a curse from Voldemort.

"I've got an idea," Tommy said, ducking another spell as well. "The magical enchantments are down."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kim asked, firing a spell and dodging another curse.

"Teleport to the top. Give us some breathing room."

"Right!" Immediately, the two of them beamed up to the astronomy tower.

Ron and Hermione were tracking the snake, but it had thwarted them every chance they tried to stab it with a fang. They had lost all of their 'ammunition' either with the snake deflecting them, or they dropped them as the snake had surprised them by it's movements. They were walking down the steps, when suddenly they turned to see the snake was on their heels. In their haste to run away from the now attacking snake, they dropped their wands. They continued to run, but Hermione stumbled, and Ron turned back to act as a human shield for her. The snake leaped at them to bite, but Zack and Jason jumped down from above to save them. Zack pushed them out of the way, while Jason became entangled in the large snake, who had begun to coil himself around him.

"Jason!" Ron screamed, as the white ranger began to get the life sucked out of him by the snake, baring its own fangs.

"I... knew I... sh-should have kept that sword around!" Jason pushed out as he gasped for air.

"You mean this sword?" Suddenly the man who had spoken took one swipe with the sword of gryffindor and decapitated the snake, allowing it to dissipate and Jason to fall to thankfully to the ground of the steps.

"Neville!" Hermione shouted, seeing Jason's hero.

"Thanks bro... that was close." Jason said, still breathing a bit heavy.

"No problem... I've always wanted to use this thing," Neville said with a grin.

Up in the Astronomy tower, Tommy and Kim looked around, looking to see if Voldemort would follow them up there.

"Any sign of him?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, can't see a thing."

"AVADA KADAVRA!" the killing curse hit the pink ranger, sending her flying down the stairs.

"KIM!" Tommy shouted. He looked at where the curse came from to see Voldemort staring at him with his beady eyes.

"If you want her to survive, you'll have to defeat me red ranger," he said.

"You've got it, STUPEFY!" Voldemort easily dodged his spell, and began to wave his wand. Suddenly, banners from the tower came down and began to tangle Tommy, wrapping themselves around his wrists and ankles, and a fifth wrapping itself around his neck, choking him.

"Oh, red ranger... or is it Tommy?" Voldemort mocked. "It's sad that you were led to believe that you could actually stand against us... against me. It was more cruel of Zordon to give you any hope, than for me to merely show you the truth. You're nothing but a foul, loathsome, muggle." As Voldemort, Tommy struggled to free himself, but the banners continued to tighten as he fought them.

"CRUCIO!" The torture curse inflamed the red ranger's body, making different waves of pain flow through it. It was a pain that he had never felt before. He wanted to scream, but sound couldn't get through his nearly closed windpipe which was being crushed. After a while, the red ranger armor ceased to protect him, and disappeared. "Heh," the Dark Lord mocked. "Your so weak." He spit on his face, and then backed away. He motioned his wand, loosening the banners, and Tommy's body fell to the floor with a thud. "I'm going to kill you, Tommy... and then the rest of you, starting with that stupid little pink ranger."

"Yo-you're n-not goin to to-touch h-her," Tommy said slowly, staggering to his feet. Voldemort laughed.

"We'll see about that," Voldemort smiled.

"HI-YAH!" Kim yelled, catching the Dark Lord off-guard with a kick to his head. She ran over to Tommy unmorphed. "TOMMY! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but you need to get out of here, now!"

"Too late," The Dark Lord stood facing them. "You didn't think your pathetic kick would actually keep me down, did you? Zordon's finest... and yet no match for the greatest wizard of all time." Voldemort began to laugh, but Tommy saw something and smiled.

"Tell me something, Tom Riddle," Tommy replied. "Do you actually think Zordon and Dumbledore would put the fate of the world on the hopes of us fighting in a magical duel with you?" Voldemort stopped laughing, and stared at the pair.

"How dare you use that name!" He shouted at them, pointing his wand at them threateningly. "What do you mean by that?"

"What he means Tom, is that you're in way over your head," a voice said from behind him. Voldemort turned to see Harry!

"How!" Voldemort asked, shocked to see the boy who he had killed back from the dead!

"That wand will never work for you," Harry said, referring to the Elder Wand.

"I killed Snape!" Voldemort said. "It should be mine!"

"It never belonged to Snape! Draco disarmed him... and I took Draco's wand... so it's mine!"

"I'll prove it to you Potter! AVADA KADAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The two spells fired, once again canceling each other out. Tommy and Kim watched on, soon joined by the rest of the rangers and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville who had run up to the astronomy tower. Voldemort's green beamed spell was growing shorter as Harry's red beam of light pushed it back.

"Impossible!" Voldemort shouted, and suddenly Voldemort's spell completely rebounded on himself. It was as if time stood still for a moment. Harry withdrew his spell, and looked on at his foe, who was completely still. Then, inexplicably, his body just fell apart, and Voldemort breathed his last.

"I don't believe it," Kim said.

"It's over," Hermione added.

"Harry... you're alive," Ginny added. She rushed towards him and hugged him. The group looked on smiling at the young couple. However, they didn't really know how to process what had just happened. They had all been fighting in some capacity for months, well maybe except for Zack and Trini. Still, for so long there had been no end in sight, and now it was over.

"We should get downstairs, tell people of the news and help Kingsley and the rest of the Order get the rest of the death eaters to Azkaban," Ron said.

"Agreed," Harry added. Suddenly, the wands of the rangers began to glow, and then the color from them disappeared.

"I have a hunch that we just lost our powers," Jason said, somewhat sadly.

"Honestly, I don't think that's such a bad thing," Tommy replied. "I could use a break from rangering."

"Aww man, I was just getting my groove on!" Zack said.

"Hey, I'm just glad we could help out," Trini replied.

"We're glad you could come on such short notice," Kat said.

"Guys, what are we going to do back in the states... about Adam and Tanya?" Kim asked.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead," Tommy replied.

"Tell the truth," he answered. "Not about our world, but that you, and they, were the power rangers, and killed in the line of duty. Since you are no longer rangers, I think their sacrifice should be recognized. I know we will always recognize them for their bravery and courage."

"We'll remember them along with all those who gave their lives for what was right," Neville said.

"Hey... before we get down there... what were you talking about, with Voldemort's wand?" Tommy asked.

"Remember how we talked about the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked. "And that Voldemort had the wand? Well, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. Dumbledore had owned it, but Draco Malfoy disarmed him the night he was killed. The wand's allegiance switched to him. Until I took it from him in Malfoy Manor. I'm the owner of it now."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Ron asked, going over to where Voldemort's body used to lay, and picking up the wand. He gave it to Harry, who instantly broke it in half, and threw it over the edge of the tower.

"I don't want it, I'm too weak to handle the temptation it brings," Harry said. "Come on, let's go tell the others that the war is over."

*London Airport*

"Come visit us soon," Kim said, as she hugged Hermione. "okay?"

"We'll do our best, right Ronald?"

"Absolutely, I've always wanted to see what it's like in the States!" Ron added.

"We'll definitely have a place for you to stay," Jason said. "That is, unless, you want to bring your tent." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all grinned at this.

"By the way, this invitation to Angel Grove comes to you both as well!" Kat said to Zack and Trini.

"Yeah, I think a vacation to Angel Grove would be good... it'd be great to catch up with out the fate of the world on our shoulders," Trini said, smiling.

"Yeah, count me in!" Zack added.

"Tommy, can I speak with you alone?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing," Tommy said. They walked over close to another part of the airport to be alone. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you again for all you've done," Harry said. "You risked your life, helped me get through a lot of things, and you kept a clear head when all hell broke loose."

"Hey, I think you saved us from quite a few things as well, so I think were quite even," Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, still... thank you for everything."

"No problem. Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Yeah... I want you to have this," Harry handed him a small black stone.

"What is this?"

"The resurrection stone, it was what brought me back from the dead against Voldemort."

"I can't take this."

"I want you to have it. I have a feeling it might come in handy for the future."

"Thanks man." They hugged, and walked back to the rest of the group.

"FLIGHT 4109 TO LOS ANGELES NOW BOARDING!" The airline personnel announced over the phone.

"That's us," Kim said.

"See you guys soon!" Zack said.

"We better!" Jason said.

"Good bye!" Hermione said. They all quickly hugged and said good byes, and then Jason, Kat, Kim, and Tommy all boarded their plane, with Zack and Trini boarding theirs to Geneva about a half hour later. As the four wizards left the airport they reminisced on how much they loved being around them.

"I'm really going to miss them," Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione said.

"I think we all will..." Ginny said. "Even though I didn't spend a lot of time with them."

"Yeah... but I know we'll see them again," Harry said. "It's only a matter of time."

Finished! (Save for the Epilogue)

Thanks for Reading and journeying with me as I've written this. I've really enjoyed writing this, and hearing your feedback!

Please make sure to review!

- Googz333


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and ideas for characters that were created by Saban and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks for reading!

Epilogue

Life had become a whirlwind as the rangers tried to become more acclimated back to life in Angel Grove. Tommy had taken Harry's advice and revealed his and the other rangers identities through a press release to a local news station, citing the reason being they wanted to share about the deaths of Adam and Tanya, and that they had given their lives in the line of duty. The space rangers also helped to validate the story for the press. A public memorial was given for them, in which the mayor and other prominent figures in the city said spoke, recognizing them as well as the others.

Though the service for the two was helpful, closure was hard to come by for Jason and Kat. Though still together, their relationship had been consistently rocky, as Jason tried to help Kat past the inner turmoil that she pushed aside in the midst of the wizarding war. Many of their dates ended in tears and anger, normally because Kat was reminded of Tanya, or her torture, even Luna dying for her. It would only compound when she couldn't go and call her now deceased best friend. Still, Jason was fighting for her, and continued to enlist help from Tommy and Kim on how to care for her.

Tommy and Kim also had their struggles; it was the first time in the their romantic history that they didn't have to worry about some bad guy to fight. In a lot of ways, though the space aliens and death eaters were never good, that constant struggle had been more of a blessing as they often saw their relationship as a reprieve and joy. As they began to dig through the real issues, it was often hard and long. Still, they enjoyed being around one another more, and in spite of the difficulties, they felt a growing sense of belonging together.

In June, three months after they returned, the space rangers had revealed their identities, and defeated Astronema and Dark Specter. Tommy, Jason, Kat, and Kim all were appreciative that the focus was now on them, as they had gotten quite a lot of publicity from their press release. Once the others were revealed, people were much more excited to meet them, which was fine by all of them.

At Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the midst of their 7th and final year, which was what they were supposed to have the year before. Harry was especially excited, as he could get another year with Ginny in school, as well as his best friends. He no longer had to worry about Voldemort, or his death eaters. Instead, he had to worry about quidditch, and getting the marks he needed to become an Auror for the ministry. He continued his relationship with Ginny, as Ron and Hermione had continued to date as well.

Minerva McGonagall took over as Headmistress, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was serving as the new Minister for Magic. He also assigned Fred and George Weasley to the positions of co-chairs of prison reform, which particularly dealt with how to deal with the overflow of death eaters that had been arrested the night that Voldemort was killed. Kingsley also promoted their father, Arthur, to Assistant Minister for Magic.

Zack and Trini continued to pursue careers in Geneva, but took a month-long hiatus in July to visit Angel Grove. Kat in particular appreciated their visit. She really clicked with the former yellow ranger, and really helped her move past through her hurt, anger, and guilt. Jason also appreciated having Zack back, even if it was only for a few weeks.

*Angel Grove Cemetery, December 27, 1998*

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Kat gathered around the gravestones of Adam and Tanya. It had been exactly one year since their passing, and Kat had felt it wasn't right for them to do nothing for it. They each brought flowers to lay on the graves, and then they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I still can't believe they're gone," Kat said, breaking the silence. Her tears began to pour down her face yet again, she had cried more than she'd have liked to as a 19 year old.

"I know," Kim said, also tearing up.

"We can be thankful that they died for something they... that we believed in," Jason said.

"Yeah," Tommy added. "They didn't die in vain. They'll be remembered as heroes."

*Ministry of Magic, June 15, 1999*

"So, Tonks, what's going to be my first assignment?" Harry asked. Harry had met all the qualifications to become an auror, and was now in orientation.

"Well, we actually need to go to America... there was a disturbance in a town called Sunnydale in the state of California, apparently had to do with vampires," Tonks replied. "The magical government there asked for help from us, since they knew we had experience in much worse matters."

"Vampires?"

"We'll find out more when we get there."

"Tonks, you said California, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think Sunnydale is anywhere near Angel Grove?"

*Angel Grove, CA*

It was the grand opening the Yellow Frog Arts and Athletics Complex, which Tommy, Jason, Kim, and Kat all hoped would be a culmination of their dreams. A place where students could come and learn martial arts, gymnastics, or dance, among other things. Tommy had been able to help back it financially due to his race winnings. The others helped to pitch in with their college savings, since they decided to go into this business instead. They all had thought about college, but felt that they'd rather stick together as friends and try to make this business work. They also got a considerable amount of free publicity due to their status as local celebrities, being power rangers and all.

At this point, Tommy and Kim had met up in the main lobby. "I still can't believe we've got our own school!" Tommy said.

"I know," Kim replied. "I've been dreaming of teaching gymnastics professionally forever!"

"Really? I thought you always wanted to compete."

"Well, I did... but careers in gymnastics are short, and I'd love to stay in the field. What better way than to teach and pass on things to next generation of girls."

"That's really cool, Kim."

"Thanks. By the way, you didn't forget about our date tonight, right?"

"I figured we could just spend it here," he teased.

"You better change your plan real quick mister!" She quipped, and he grinned.

"Haha, don't worry, I have a better plan than that for tonight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, they heard a tap on the door or the entrance. "Come in." They didn't come in. Tommy leaned over to open the door, shocked to see a snowy white owl.

"Hedwig!" Kim shouted. The owl flew up to her, and she put out her arm, and found a note tied to her leg. "Dear Tommy, Jason, Kat, and Kim," Kim read the letter aloud. "Tonks and I are going to be in California soon, in a town called Sunnydale. Any chance we can see one another? Miss you all, Harry."

"Where's Sunnydale?" Tommy asked.

*Sunnydale, CA*

A young blonde woman was getting on a bus headed for Los Angeles. She sat down in one of the seats, obviously shaken from something that had happened. That something was the death of her first love. No teenager should have to go through it, but she managed to have to experience it over and over in her mind. After all, she was the one who had to kill him. Angelus was hell bent on destroying the world, and she, as the slayer, had to stop him. Even if he reverted back to Angel right before she killed him.

"I'm sorry, Angel," Buffy Summers said to herself, as the bus began to move her towards a new life. Or at least she hoped.

The End

Thanks for Reading, Please make sure to review

Coming soon...

"By Your Side" – A prequel, what if Jason received the Gold Ranger Powers earlier in Zeo? A look at Jason and Tommy's relationship through a difficult season in Tommy's life.

"Whispers in the Dark" – The sequel, a PR/Buffy crossover, with guest appearances from the HP universe

- Googz333


End file.
